


Говорят, что...

by natalehlektr



Series: Criminal World [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalehlektr/pseuds/natalehlektr
Summary: criminal!AUУ Барри совсем нет Кейтлин; она ссыпает на него пепел, тушит о его кожу сигареты и ногтями впивается в судорожно бьющееся сердце, проверяя, работает ли еще. Он лишь сильнее распахивает осколки ребер, чтобы ей было удобно ковыряться рукой у него в груди. Проблема в том, что Кейтлин владеть он хочет./первая работа из цикла "Criminal World"/





	1. ...месть дает стимул жить

**Author's Note:**

> Полный дарк!Барри, дарк!Кейтлин. Вообще все дарк. 
> 
> Фоном скачут: Эдди/Кейтлин, Эдди/Айрис, Барри/Линда, Кейтлин/Снарт, Циско/Хартли. 
> 
> Никаких способностей. Только немного современной мафии, их подручных киллеров, работающих на полную ставку, и недо-пере-отношений на фоне происходящего вокруг пиздеца. 
> 
> ООСище немного дикий. Но мне как-то плевать. 
> 
> Нравится такая тема со всякими убийствами, дарком и курящей Кейтлин. Нравится делать всех героев членами преступных группировок. 
> 
> Аморальность; измены; убийства. 
> 
> И отдельно хотелось бы поблагодарить прекрасного человека по имени miss_sawyer , которая просто вытащила из моей головы такие вещи, что я даже не знала, что они существуют. Благодаря ей все отшлифовалось и встало на свои места. Без нее эта работа не была бы настолько потрясной ♥ 
> 
> Caught A Ghost – Like No One  
> Эта божественная песня была просто создана для этого фанфика! А слова... Слова, что ни строчка, то попадание.

      Говорят, что нельзя смотреть в глаза человеку, которого убиваешь.  
  
      Этот глупый факт заседает в ее голове, как нелепые предубеждения, вроде тех, что гласят: четверка — смерть, семерка — удача. Но Кейтлин все равно не может отделаться от них. Она старается избегать всего связанного с цифрой четыре на заданиях и отводит взгляд от чужих зрачков, когда всаживает кому-нибудь пулю между глаз. Это ее личное. Нелепое. Нелогичное. Главное, что ее. То немногое, что осталось.  
  
      А еще кольцо на безымянном пальце, шрам на виске и атрофированные за ненадобностью чувства.  
  
      Чтобы травить людей, стрелять в людей, не видеть в людях людей, чувства не нужны. Как и для того, чтобы томно стонать, обхватив ногами торс втрахивающего ее в столешницу босса. Столешница от антикварного французского стола XVIII века; это повышает самооценку, но снижает желание хвастаться подобным достижением.  
  
      Какая разница, на каком столе тебя трахают, если ты даже не поворачиваешь обручальное кольцо бриллиантом в сторону ладони.  
  
      Секс с Тоуном — обыденность. Он как кофе по утрам или горячая ванна с пеной, лавандовой солью и бокалом вина по субботам. Лаванда успокаивает, помогает заснуть. Секс с Тоуном в его душном кабинете с вечно плохо работающим кондиционером на антикварных предметах интерьера позволяет выровнять гормональный фон и получить свои два-три оргазма в неделю.  
  
      Говорят, что регулярный секс улучшает цвет кожи и избавляет от головной боли.  
  
      От ее головной боли нет лекарства; хотя секс неплох, чтобы продолжать стараться.  
  
      Тоун хорош. Уверенно двигается, опытно гладит грудь и отлично владеет языком, где бы тот ни выписывал круги и восьмерки. А еще стабильно и бесповоротно женат. Лучше кандидатуры на роль постоянно любовника не сыскать.  
  
      Тоун привычно целует ее в плечо, заправляя рубашку в брюки. Кейтлин спрыгивает со стола, стягивает юбку на бедра и подходит к зеркалу поправить макияж. Зеркало в массивной деревянной оправе. Тоже антикварное. Франция. XVIII век.  
  
      Как будто цена обстановки в этом кабинете не позволит обесценить его семейную жизнь. Измена на дорогом столе не отличается от измены в переулке. Разве что пахнет дорогой кожей, а не мусорным баком под боком.  
  
      — Уэллс объявился, — равнодушно бросает он, наливая себе коллекционного бренди. Кейтлин замирает и впервые за долгое время промахивается помадой, рисует рваную клоунскую ухмылку на половину щеки. Алая помада на масляной основе легко скользит по бледной коже.  
  
      Говорят, что она очень стойкая и питает кожу губ.  
  
      — Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты давно уже знал об этом? — нарочито равнодушно произносит Кейтлин, оттирая кровавый след от щеки. Реклама не врала: помада стойкая. Она опускает палец в его бренди и трет щеку. Тоун галантно вытаскивает белоснежный платок с завитушками инициалов в уголке и подает ей.  
  
      А еще наливает в стакан виски на два пальца. Бренди Кейтлин на дух не переносит.  
  
      — Я хотел убедиться, что это точно он; и что никуда не свалит.  
  
      — Ты хотел убедиться, что сможешь контролировать мой приступ ярости, когда я узнаю об этом.  
  
      Она избавляется от следа на щеке. Выпивает виски залпом и не морщится. Ставит стакан на его стол дном вверх. Капли стекают по хрустальным стенкам, грозя оставить пятно на антикварном столе. Тоун даже не моргает. Он смотрит на ее лицо, привычно равнодушное, и ждет бурю.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что он мой, — срывается в хриплый шепот ее голос, когда губы почти касаются ушной раковины. Тоуна не пугает ее леденящий взгляд и острые ноготки, сжимающие дизайнерский галстук. Он хмыкает и накрывает ее руку своей, разжимает пальцы, отдирая их от ткани.  
  
      — Ты не одна, кто жаждет его крови.  
  
      — Ох, только не говори, что ты имеешь в виду Аллена, — она закатывает глаза, но от галстука все же отстает.  
  
      — Либо ты работаешь с ним, либо сидишь на своей прекрасной заднице ровно, и ждешь, пока он выполнит задание, — Тоун включает босса. Его глаза похожи на два айсберга, один из которых наверняка был причастен к гибели Титаника. Кейтлин думает, что он точно не боится смотреть в глаза тому, кого убивает. — Что выбираешь?  
  
      — Во сколько я должна буду встретиться с ним?  
  
      — В пятницу в три возле аэропорта, первый терминал.  
  
      Она щурит глаза, молчит; Аллен не самый лучший вариант, но он хоть не болтает, как Рамон.  
  
      Говорят, что Аллен — быстрый. Вспышка, легкий дымок пороховых газов, вырывающийся из дула пистолета вслед за пулей. Незаметный, эффективный, бесследный. Оставивший остатки человечности на двух иракских кампаниях.  
  
      Кейтлин оставляет маслянистый алый след на щеке Тоуна, специально прижимаясь губами сильнее, чем обычно. Поправляет галстук, затягивая чуть больше необходимого. Смахивает с пиджака невидимые пылинки хозяйским жестом. И бросает через плечо, эффектно откинув в сторону каштановые кудри:  
  
      — Передавай привет Айрис.  
  
      Тоун хмыкает и наливает себе еще бренди, попутно оттирая след от помады со щеки. С фотографии на столе ему улыбается жена. В легких застрял едва заметный аромат духов Кейтлин, напоминающий о море и снеге.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Аллен привычно опаздывает.  
  
      Кейтлин крутит в пальцах длинную дамскую сигарету со вкусом яблока. От яблока один запах и цена чуть выше среднего. Она выдыхает дым аккуратными кольцами ему в лицо, когда он подходит к ней со спины и прокашливается.  
  
      — Сноу, — у него руки в карманах черного пальто, смеющиеся зеленые глаза и вид человека, стоящего здесь как минимум час, пока она, глупая, смотрела в другую сторону.  
  
      — Аллен, — между затяжками выдыхает Кейтлин, неприлично низко, тягуче растягивая гласные. Она в привычно белом и с пистолетом в дамской сумочке. — Ты снова опоздал.  
  
      — Ну, так я и не на свидание с девушкой пришел, — Барри вздергивает подбородок вверх, а Кейтлин едва заметно дергает уголками губ.  
  
      — Ох, прости, что мое имя не начинается на «А» и не заканчивается на «С», — она бросает сигарету на асфальт, наступает ножкой в белоснежных туфлях от Manolo Blahnic и вдавливает окурок так, словно ломает шею врагу.  
  
      — Учитывая то, с какой частотой ты спишь с ее мужем, это скоро станет твоим псевдонимом, — он сверлит ее трудночитаемым взглядом. Зеленые глаза светятся азартом.  
  
      — Ты ревнуешь меня или Тоуна?  
  
      — Тоуна, – он, наконец, вынимает руку из кармана и протягивает ей.  
  
      — Я так и подумала, — она подает ему кисть, и он мимолетно касается губами костяшек пальцев, прежде чем положить ее себе на локоть. Кейтлин думает одернуть руку, но не решается. Легким взмахом кисти убирает волосы с лица и указывает пальчиком на стоящий рядом чемодан и неприметную спортивную черную сумку.  
  
      — Слышал, ты была недовольна, что придется работать со мной, — он покорно берет ее вещи, подводит к машине, явно взятой напрокат. Галантно открывает дверь. Она забирается в машину, бросая сумочку и плащ на заднее сидение, и ждет, пока он забросит ее вещи в багажник.  
  
      — Не хотела делиться добычей, — она открывает бардачок. Две Беретты 92FS, глушитель и пара коробок с патронами. — А ты уже подготовился, как я погляжу.  
  
      — Потому и задержался. Тебе так сложно угодить, — он заводит машину и выезжает с территории аэропорта. Кейтлин открывает окно и щелкает зажигалкой.  
  
      — Не надо перекидывать свои проблемы с самоорганизацией на мои высокие стандарты. Ты опоздал, Аллен. Смирись уже с этим, как сделали все окружающие тебя люди, — она делает затяжку и закрывает глаза, подставляя лицо ветру.  
  
      — Зато стреляю без промедления.  
  
      — Еще бы тут ты опаздывал.  
  
      — И я скучал, Сноу, — она чувствует лопатками его улыбку, так что поворачивается и облизывает губы, уголки которых слегка приподнимаются.  
  
      — Лучше смотри на дорогу.  
  
      — Есть, мэм, — шутливо отвечает он и замолкает.  
  
      Кейтлин улыбается пролетающим мимо машинам. Барри видит ее улыбку, отражающуюся в зеркале бокового вида.  
  
      Говорят, что люди, побывавшие вдвоем в экстремальных ситуациях, всегда сближаются. Вот только иногда у них бывают проблемы с общением после. Они напоминают друг другу о пережитом стрессе.  
  
      Барри думает, что у них с Кейтлин много общего. И это без учета парочки заварушек, в которых они побывали. Кейтлин думает, что у них с Барри быть ничего не может. И это с учетом парочки перепихов во время и после миссий.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Барри ведет уверенно и быстро. Иногда не удерживается от выделываний: лихачит, перестраивается без поворотника и в самый последний момент. Кейтлин не выдерживает после третьего раза. Вытаскивает из бардачка пистолет, снимает с предохранителя и прислоняет дуло к его виску.  
  
      — Я тебе не подружка, чтобы показывать мне, как охеренно ты водишь. Завязывай, — он невозмутимо поворачивается к ней и рукой сдвигает дуло себе на лоб. Кейтлин смотрит в его дьявольские, не иначе, зеленые глаза и нервно облизывает губы.  
  
      — Он не заряжен, — Аллен следит за дорогой краем глаза, но скорость не сбавляет. Сильнее нажимает на педаль газа и чувствует, как громче ревет мотор.  
  
      — Тебе виднее, — она сильнее вжимает дуло в лоб. — Проверим?  
  
      — Рискни, — он резко сворачивает влево. Кейтлин от неожиданности теряет равновесие, он пользуется ситуацией и перехватывает оружие. Дуло теперь прижимается к ее глотке. Она сглатывает и облизывает губы.  
  
      Свои вишнево-красные блядские губы. И смотрит на него, не моргая. Те же ореховые глаза в обрамлении пушистых ресниц, что он помнит.  
  
      Молчание затягивается.  
  
      Машина впереди разражается матерными гудками и миганием фар. Барри резко сворачивает на обочину, включает аварийку и, схватив Кейтлин за шею, тянет к себе.  
  
      Ее губы все также со вкусом яблочных сигарет и кофе. Он зубами оттягивает ее нижнюю губу, заставляя разжать зубы. Она нехотя поддается, но дышит рвано. Играется. Барри кусается, разве что не отгрызает куски кожи. Кейтлин царапается, разве что не срывает ногтями шоколадные родинки с его лица.  
  
      Говорят, что есть множество поз для занятия сексом в машине.  
  
      Кейтлин не нужно ни одной.  
  
      Она отстраняется, когда чувствует пальцы, забирающиеся за резинку трусиков. Почти наощупь находит ручку двери, хватает пачку сигарет с приборной панели и вываливается в апрельский вечер с порывистым ветром и моросящим то ли дождем, то ли снегом.  
  
      Ветер не дает огню добраться до кончика сигареты, и она вынуждена закрывать его ладонью. Руки трясутся, и все заканчивается тем, что зажигалка падает во влажную траву. Барри поднимает ее, поджигает сигарету, накидывает на плечи Кейтлин свое пальто.  
  
      Сноу неловко обнимает себя одной рукой за плечи, пытаясь унять дрожь в пальцах. Барри встает за спиной, закрывает от ветра. Она чувствует, как он поднимает руку, хочет положить на плечо? Обнять?  
  
      Делает ничего. Просто стоит за ее спиной и ждет, пока она докурит.  
  
      Этого чертовски много.  
  
      Аллен всегда умел делать для нее все, совершая абсолютное ничего.  
  
      Сноу не может решить: любит или ненавидит его за это качество.  
  
      — Больше не лихачь, пожалуйста. Есть еще люди, которых я должна убить.  
  
      — Мы убьем его вместе, — шепчет тихо куда-то в макушку и, она почти уверена, целует ее волосы.  
  
      Кейтлин не снимает его пальто, когда садится в машину. Накрывается, как одеялом, украдкой вдыхая смесь запахов из пота, дезодоранта и лосьона после бритья, въевшуюся в воротник.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Она просыпается, когда он пытается вытащить ее из машины. Сонно хлопает глазами, отмечая, что на дворе ночь. Они возле какого-то беззвездного мотеля с неработающей последней буквой на неоновой вывеске. Барри чертов джентльмен, так что подхватывает ее на руки, следит за тем, чтобы она не ударилась головой, и даже не хлопает дверцей машины.  
  
      В их номере пахнет рвотой и кошками. Он каким-то чудом умудряется откинуть покрывало с одеялом с кровати, продолжая держать ее на руках. Он укладывает ее в постель и даже целует в лоб, прежде чем подоткнуть одеяло.  
  
      Чертова мамочка.  
  
      Эти его качества никак не вяжутся со способностью стрелять из неисчислимого количества оружия, незаметно подкрадываться и устранять противника, а также обаятельно улыбаться какой-нибудь глупенькой секретарше, что за чашкой кофе продаст не только своего босса, но и собственную душу ради парочки лишних улыбок.  
  
      Зеленоглазый дьявол.  
  
      Кейтлин проваливается в сон, не замечая затхлого запаха, исходящего от влажных подушек.  
  
      Говорят, что сны — это результат всех наших мыслей за весь день. Наверное, поэтому ей снится Ронни, Барри и Уэллс. Уэллс заставляет ее выбрать, кого из этих двоих она пристрелит; не выберет — умрут оба. Кейтлин мечется, зажмуривается и…  
  
      …просыпается.  
  
      Открывает глаза и чувствует, как задыхается. Она хочет сесть, но чья-то теплая рука на бедре не дает. Барри влажно целует ее затылок, зарываясь лицом в кудряшки, и тихо шепчет: «Тише, все хорошо, все хорошо, я здесь, Кейти, все хорошо, успокойся». И выводит чертовы восьмерки-сердечки на ее бедре. И шепчет своим убаюкивающим голосом.  
  
      Перевернутые восьмерки — бесконечность. Она не может понять, относительно чего его восьмерки из-под его пальцев могут считаться перевернутыми. Ей нужна какая-то точка отсчета. Но у нее есть только Аллен, горячо дышащий в затылок. И то она не уверена, что Аллен у нее есть.  
  
      Кошмары ей не снятся до самого утра.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Коаст-Сити, в котором засел Уэллс, встречает их солнцем. Барри останавливает машину у очередного мотеля. Вот только Кейтлин уже не спит: привычно курит в окно. И вывеска целая, что даже странно.  
  
      О произошедшем ночью они не говорят; словно ничего не было; словно все так и должно быть. Ей снятся кошмары. Он целует ее и успокаивает. Идиллия.  
  
      Вот только они не парочка голубков, приехавшая на уикенд к старому другу. Они парочка искалеченных убийц, решивших вернуть должок.  
  
      Говорят, что месть — это блюдо, которое надо подавать холодным. У Барри за почти двадцать лет блюдо явно переморозилось в холодильнике. У Кейтлин за три года оно достигло нужной консистенции.  
  
      Ей кажется, что это дает ей преимущество нажать на курок. Аллен только ухмыляется, молчит, но красноречиво сверкает глазами, заставляя поверить, что ради права убить Уэллса убьет ее. Жалеть потом будет, конечно, но сердце голыми руками вырвет, не колеблясь.  
  
      Барри подглядывает, когда она переодевается, совершенно не стесняясь его присутствия. Она чувствует прожигающий взгляд зеленых глаз, и лишь чуть ведет лопатками. Дразнит. Он не сдерживается, оставляет дорожку поцелуев вдоль позвоночника.  
  
      — Помоги застегнуть молнию, — словно не у нее сейчас кожа плавится от его прикосновений, просит она. Барри хмыкает, но просьбу выполняет. Правда, пальцы задерживает чуть дольше, чем следует.  
  
      Каждый его отпечаток — ожог.  
  
      Она вся в ожогах.  
  
      Говорят, что ожоги нельзя мазать ничем жирным. Она вся горит, с облезающей кожей, облитая маслом его взглядов.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Уэллс их ожидает.  
  
      Приходит одна Кейтлин. Она забывает предупредить Барри; оставляет в ночном клубе, растворяясь в толпе под беспорядочный свет разноцветных прожекторов. Еще и сизоватый удушливый дым тянется по полу.  
  
      Уэллс предлагает выпить, источает радушие, спрашивает о погоде. Кейтлин целится прямо между глаз, как учили. Он улыбается, словно знает, что она не сможет. Не хватит духу смотреть в эти бесцветно-голубые глаза, окруженные морщинками, и выстрелить.  
  
      Барри рядом нет. Прикрыть некому. Уэллс знает и это, а потому смеется, подходя к ней и забирая из подрагивающих пальцев пистолет.  
  
      — Такая талантливая и такая глупая, — он направляет на нее ее же пистолет. — Мисс Сноу, вы же не идиотка. Зачем вам возиться с этим Тоуном и его семейным бизнесом? Вы вряд ли сможете подняться куда-то выше, чем один из лучших киллеров — слэш — любовница. Мы с вами не враги. Так как насчет соглашения? Плачу в два раза больше, чем Тоун. Плюс нанимаю вас в качестве своего постоянно исполнителя. Соц. пакет, очень хороший дантист и страховка.  
  
      Кейтлин переводит взгляд с дула пистолета на улыбающегося Уэллса и слышит, как внутри ее головы что-то бормочет Ронни, истекающий кровью на ее руках под завалами своего офиса.  
  
      — Заманчиво, — облизывает губы. — Однако вы убили моего жениха.  
  
      — Жаль, я дал вам шанс, — он взводит курок.  
  
      Говорят, что если проткнуть сердце, то человек умирает в течение сорока секунд.  
  
      Уэллс умирает мучительно долгие сорок секунд.  
  
      Барри проворачивает коллекционный японский меч, лезвие которого торчит из груди, пару раз для верности, когда стоит за его спиной и придерживает за плечи. Он укладывает его на пол и склоняется к уху; шепчет:  
  
      — Не стоило убивать мою мать.  
  
      Кейтлин смотрит в глаза Уэллса, пока они не стекленеют. Барри приобнимает ее за плечи, целует в висок.  
  
      — Как насчет выпить? Тут неподалеку есть бар.  
  
      — Только не бренди, терпеть его не могу.  
  
      — И еще кое-что, — он чуть наклоняет голову и смотрит ей прямо в глаза. Голос становится низким, утробным, рычащим, почти угрожающим. — Больше никогда не убегай от меня. Я все равно догоню, — «и раздавлю твое сердце на твоих глазах» — договаривают за него его глаза. Кейтлин медленно кивает, пристально всматриваясь в россыпь родинок и безжалостно блестящие глаза.  
  
      Говорят, что если убить кого-то из мести, то станет легче. Когда она видит выражение лица Барри, с которым он смотрит на смотрящего в потолок безжизненным взглядом Уэллса, то понимает: легче не будет никогда.


	2. ...жалость есть слабость

      Айрис смотрит пристально, выжигает дыры на бледно-голубой блузке. Кейтлин поднимает голову и насмешливо смотрит в ответ, медленно поднося к губам бокал с вином. Ей не страшно; интересно. Айрис поджимает губы, старается сидеть ровнее, чем это физически возможно. Сжимает в руках нож до дрожи в пальцах. Кейтлин подмигивает ей, аккуратно подцепляя вилкой кусочек отбивной.  
  
      Говорят, что глаза — зеркало души. В душе у Айрис Кейтлин переезжает рефрижератор; скрипят тормоза. Одна нога оторвана и валяется поодаль. Кого-то тошнит от увиденного. Кейтлин задыхается, захлебывается собственной кровью. В душе у Айрис Кейтлин падает с крыши/моста, просто падает в яму с крокодилами/копьями. Харкается собственной кровью и подыхает на ее глазах.  
  
      На самом деле Кейтлин сидит справа от ее мужа и слева от Барри, почти напротив нее, и больше уделяет внимания вину, чем ужину. Барри следит за тем, чтобы в ее бокале не пустовало; кажется, Кейтлин в одиночку допивает вторую бутылку французского красного, баснословно дорогого. Эдди рядом усмехается, подносит зажигалку раньше, чем она успевает закрыть портсигар.  
  
      «Здесь нельзя курить», хочется закричать Айрис.  
  
      Но все равно молчит. Это Кейтлин. В этом доме ей можно все: убивать, курить, трахаться с ее мужем везде, кроме их спальни. Сноу брезглива.  
  
      Кейтлин выпускает аккуратные колечки дыма, касается пальцем верхней губы Аллена, убирая соус, а после облизывает палец. И это даже не смотрится пошло. Эротично. Провокационно. Как угодно, но не пошло.  
  
      Кейтлин вся до невозможности элегантная, аристократичная. Даже если наклоняется к уху ее мужа и что-то шепчет, почти касаясь мочки языком. Тоун тихонько смеется; его глаза блестят. Сноу сбрасывает пепел в его соусник, пока не приносят пепельницу.  
  
      Эдди все равно не любит этот соус. Но Айрис все равно уверена, что даже если бы любил, то позволил ей так поступать.  
  
      Проклятая Сноу звонко смеется над шутками Циско, улыбается Джо и позволяет Барри гладить свое колено под столом.  
  
      А еще выдыхает дым через нос, вдавливая окурок в хрустальную пепельницу.  
  
      Говорят, что курение убивает.  
  
      Айрис чувствует, что так просто от Сноу не избавиться.  
  
      Тоун любит повторять, что их организация — семья. Фактически какими-то семейными узами тут связаны только она, Барри, Джо и Эдди. Но самые приближенные к боссу люди, вроде Рамона, отвечающего за снабжение и тех поддержку, или Сноу, входящей в тройку лучших, тоже имеют свое законное место за этим столом. Тоун собирает их раз в месяц, а то и чаще. Они обсуждают дела в неформальной обстановке; говорят о новостях; друг о друге. Типичная семья.  
  
      Вот только не все семьи настолько крепко завязали свои узы-узлы на крови: своей и чужой. Чужой преимущественно.  
  
      Айрис сидит в начале стола, напротив мужа, и чувствует себя второй на этом празднике жизни. Первое место перманентно отвоевывает Кейтлин с неизменной тягой к алкоголю, сигаретам и двусмысленным взглядам.  
  
      Когда ужин заканчивается и все идут в гостиную, Айрис извиняется и уходит, прихватив портсигар Кейтлин, оставленный на столе. Сноу щурит глаза, замечая это, но молчит. Сжимает ножку бокала, чувствуя пальцы Аллена, пробегающие вдоль позвоночника.  
  
      Айрис идет на балкон. Вдыхает прохладный вечерний воздух и крутит портсигар в руках. Он тяжелый, серебряный с летящим драконом, цифрой 7 в уголке и гравировкой на обратной стороне: «От Б.» Этот «Б» наверняка Барри, и ей хочется выкинуть безделушку с балкона; навсегда потерять ее в розовых кустах. Вместо этого она с легким щелчком открывает его и достает сигарету, поздно вспоминая, что зажигалки у нее нет.  
  
      Зажигалка щелкает у самого лица, и Айрис чуть отстраняется от неожиданности. Рядом стоит Кейтлин и поджигает сигарету, зажатую в зубах. Айрис молчит, неловко перехватывает сигарету и закашливается, слишком глубоко вдохнув непривычный дым.  
  
      Кейтлин участливо хлопает ее по спине. У платья вырез на спине, а у Сноу холодные руки. Айрис неумело делает еще одну затяжку и чувствует подступающие к горлу слезы. Кейтлин усмехается почти добродушно, хоть глаза остаются колкими, и выхватывает сигарету прямо из ее рта, сжимает цепкими пальцами и тонкой струйкой выдыхает дым.  
  
      Изящно. Недоступно.  
  
      – Не стоит курить, дурацкая привычка, — она сжимает фильтр в губах, оставляя след от своей алой помады поверх отпечатка губ Айрис. Опирается на перила балкона и смотрит в темноту сада. Айрис сжимает губы и не может отвести взгляд от оголенной шеи Сноу. Такой беззащитной без привычных кудрей, рассыпанных по плечам.  
  
      Если сейчас ее скинуть с балкона, то, может, она сдохнет?  
  
      – Не надо мне завидовать. — Кейтлин говорит будто сама с собой, смотрит вперед, но краем глаза следит за реакцией Айрис. Та вздрагивает и непонимающе пучит глаза. — Это я тебе завидую, если честно.  
  
      – Ты? — хрипло выдает Айрис, не понимая, к чему все эти откровенности.  
  
      Может лучше ее того, с крыши?  
  
      – У тебя есть все. Семья, красивый дом с садом и собственная газета. Обожающий отец, любящий муж. Наверняка планируете ребенка. И обязательно план на крайний случай. Лондон? — Кейтлин смотрит прямо в глаза, въедается взглядом в радужку. — Мадрид. Почти угадала. Если даже всех заметут, ты ни в чем не замешана. А если что, поддельные документы и в Мадрид. Там красиво.  
  
      Она докуривает сигарету и выбрасывает ее с балкона. Окурок грустно мелькает тлеющим огоньком и теряется где-то в листве.  
  
      – Я не твоя соперница. Мне не нужно ничего твоего. Я не собираюсь ничего забирать.  
  
      – Но забираешь, — Айрис зябко обнимает себя за плечи.  
  
      – Ты про Эдди? Он бы все равно тебе изменял. И не факт, что другая любовница бы довольствовалась твоим присутствием в его жизни. Мне же хватает только секса. Не больше. Остальное — его фантазии. Барри? Рано или поздно он бы все равно перестал ходить за тобой и смотреть взглядом побитого щенка. Хотя в любом случае ради тебя горы свернет. Или гору шей.  
  
      – А ради тебя нет? — подозрительно спрашивает Айрис, а Кейтлин усмехается. Горько. Болезненно.  
  
      – Ради меня ему не позволю, — в ее глазах видно что-то чуть большее, чем гордость и нежелание принимать чужую помощь. Айрис не может распознать, а эмоции пропадают, снова тонут на дне зрачков.  
  
      — У вас все получится с Эдди. И не кури, не надо, тебе еще быть матерью, — она мягко, но твердо разжимает ее пальцы, забирая портсигар.  
  
      — А тебе?  
  
      Кейтлин на мгновение застывает, смотрит вперед, не мигая, а потом улыбается и целует Айрис в щеку. Потом трет кожу пальцами, убирая след от помады. Айрис вздрагивает от чужих прикосновений и ловит себя на мысли, что ей ни капли не противно. Даже как-то приятно (?)   
  
      — Ужин был великолепным. Ты превосходная хозяйка, — и уходит, оборачиваясь, когда стоит в комнате. — Передай остальным мои извинения. Мне пора.  
  
      — Даже не попрощаешься? Они расстроятся.  
  
      — Сильнее, чем стоило бы. Предпочитаю уходить по-английски. Понадоблюсь — знают, где найти.  
  
      Кейтлин уходит, оставляя за собой шлейф из запаха яблок и моря. Айрис еще какое-то время вслушивается в шелест листвы и тоже заходит в дом.  
  
      Говорят, что жалость — проявление слабости. Айрис слабая, потому что ей отчего-то жаль Кейтлин.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Кейтлин привычно пропадает в первых числах декабря.  
  
      Отключает все телефоны; бросает квартиру с дизайнерским интерьером в центре города; растворяется в утреннем тумане. Тоун пьет чуть больше обычного и уже с утра. Айрис смотрит на него, нервно вышагивающего по кухне, и готовит кофе. Это продолжается третий год. Каждый раз одно и то же.  
  
      Говорят, что история циклична. Их цикл — это ее ежегодные исчезновения, когда Эдди ищет, чем бы занять руки, чтобы снова не вернуться к сигаретам, от которых еле избавился, а Аллен рыскает по городу, ломая челюсти всем, кто думает дерзить вместо того, чтобы давать ценную информацию.  
  
      Айрис греет пальцы о кружку с кофе, кутаясь в атласный халат. Эдди к кофе не прикасается, кого-то вызванивает.  
  
      — Разве она не может за себя постоять? — тихо задает она давно интересующий ее вопрос. Эдди смотрит волком, но потом внезапно падает на стул и шумно отхлебывает полуостывший кофе.  
  
      — Я боюсь, что она свой самый злобный враг, — и как-то сразу становится старше лет на десять. Смотрит на жену усталым взглядом и грустно улыбается. Айрис подходит к нему и обнимает со спины. Эдди обхватывает ее руки и целует в ладонь. — Я не могу ее бросить, она семья, она… Я не могу, прости, если это обижает тебя.  
  
      — Я приготовлю тебе еще кофе, — эхом отзывается Айрис.  
  
      — Ты готовишь кофе лучше всех. Спасибо, — Эдди пытается быть милым. Айрис ведет лопатками, передергивает плечами. Подобные разговоры происходят каждый год. Под шум кофеварки она думает о том, что Кейтлин наверняка кофе варит сама в какой-нибудь старой турке и обязательно с корицей.  
  
      Эдди любит корицу.  
  
      От него всегда ею пахнет, когда он бывает у Сноу дома.  
  
      Она ставит дымящуюся кружку перед ним на стол и садится напротив. Эдди злобно собачится с Рамоном. Наверное, опять ее не засекли камеры. Третий год одно и тоже. Вот только сейчас Айрис ловит себя на мысли, что это впервые не раздражает. Что она впервые все понимает.  
  
      Кейтлин и правда их семья. Кейтлин и правда опасна, особенно для самой себя. Они обязаны ее найти.  
  
      — Барри найдет ее. Всегда находит, — Айрис целует мужа в щеку и уходит наверх. Спать все равно не будет, так что есть возможность приехать на работу пораньше. Все лучше, чем впитывать раздражение мужа, снова мерящего шагами столовую.  
  
      Кейтлин найдется. Обязана найтись, иначе два очень опасных человека в городе сойдут с ума. И никто не посмотрит с ледяной усмешкой и не выпустит дым в лицо, чтобы успокоить их.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Кейтлин находится вечером того же дня. Барри устанавливает новый личный рекорд; обнаруживает ее быстрее, чем за два предыдущих года. Словно с каждым годом он все лучше и лучше чувствует ее на расстоянии. Идет по запаху, как натасканная ищейка.  
  
      Эдди облегченно выдыхает, откидывается в кресле и впервые за два дня ослабляет галстук. Айрис готовит ему кофе. С корицей. Сама. В новенькой турке, которую купила, поддавшись порыву.  
  
      Эдди кривится: у Сноу получается лучше, но благодарен жене до самых кишок.  
  
      — Где она? — тихо спрашивает Айрис, не сумев побороть любопытство.  
  
      — Под самым нашим носом. На одной из старых квартир, где назначали встречу с дилерами, пока федералы не засветили это место. В паре кварталов от дома Барри, — он притягивает жену к себе и усаживает на колени. — Он пошел за ней.  
  
      — Значит, все хорошо, — выдыхает Айрис, перебирая светлые волосы мужа, который начинает дремать.  
  
      Говорят, что от судьбы не уйдешь. Айрис слишком сильно держалась и за Эдди, и за Барри. Эдди хоть на 50%, ей хочется верить, ее. Барри теряется все больше с каждым днем; отходит в собственность Сноу, пусть даже они сами этого не понимают. Пусть даже Кейтлин усердно делает вид, что он ей даром не сдался.  
  
      Айрис закрывает глаза и вслушивается в тиканье часов.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Кейтлин сидит на полу и отпивает бренди. Оно дерет горло, прилипает к глотке, да так, что не отдерешь. Она морщится после каждого глотка, смешивая алкоголь со слезами, но продолжает пить.  
  
      Говорят, что самобичевание — опасная штука. Затягивает, не выберешься. Кейтлин падает на самое дно, ударяясь затылком о стену. Обсыпающаяся штукатурка путается в волосах. Она достает сигарету и затягивается. Это последняя из трех пачек, чтобы были у нее сутки назад.  
  
      — Дверь мог бы и не ломать; открыто было, — лениво и без капли удивления тянет она и смеется. Барри останавливается в центре комнаты и смотрит на нее. Волосы в пыли, костяшки пальцев сбиты, зрачки расширены. Она шмыгает покрасневшим носом: то ли от слез, то ли от кокаина. — В этот раз ты быстро. Думала, дольше по городу бегать будешь.  
  
      Кейтлин глотает ненавистный бренди и тянется к какой-то фанерке, видимо, раньше была частью развалившегося дивана, грудой лежащего в углу. На фанере белые ряды кокаина, которые Барри вырывает из ее рук, мешает с пылью на полу. Она лезет в сумочку, роется, достает пистолет и целится в него.  
  
      — А не пойти бы тебе отсюда, Аллен, — но даже не снимает с предохранителя.  
  
      — Только с тобой, Сноу.  
  
      — Боишься один дорогу назад не найти?  
  
      — Типа того, — он садится рядом с ней, берет бутылку и делает большой глоток. — Хоть бы нормальное бренди купила; дерьмовая дешевка.  
  
      — Как будто дорогое на вкус не как помои, — она забирает у него бутылку, едва сдерживая слезы.  
  
      Они молчат. Кейтлин давится рыданиями, а Барри берет ее за руку и переплетает пальцы.  
  
      — Он того стоит? Всего этого? — тихо спрашивает Барри. Он задает этот вопрос каждый год.  
  
      — А случись такое с Айрис, она бы стоила этого? — она отвечает точно так же, как и год назад; два года назад. Это их тайный шифр; пароль от ее нервов, после произнесения которого Кейтлин ломается. С оглушительным треском разваливается на части прямо на его глазах. Закрывает глаза руками и мотает головой. Барри обнимает ее и притягивает к себе.  
  
      — Моя бедная Кейти, — он целует ее пальцы, закрывающие щеки.  
  
      — Моя нежная Кейти, — он отдирает ее руки от лица.  
  
      — Моя бесценная Кейти, — он целует ее дрожащие губы, слизывая с них слезинки и остатки кокаина, который она втирала в десны.  
  
      Другого за прозвище «Кейти» она бы затоптала шпильками туфлей от Sergio Rossi, стоящих в углу. Барри за прозвище «Кейти» она целует с закрытыми глазами.  
  
      Он смотрит на нее с чертовой жалостью, когда она отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание. Жалость расплескана вокруг зрачков, затапливает радужку. Он гладит ее по щеке, вытирая слезы. Она отворачивается и пьет бренди; захлебывается и матерится.  
  
      — Ты же не любишь бренди, — запоздало реагирует Аллен, аккуратно забирая у нее бутылку.  
  
      — Ронни любил, — просто отвечает Кейтлин и прижимается к его боку, забирается под руку, утыкаясь носом в подмышку. Барри обвивает ее руками, и она чувствует себя в безопасности.  
  
      — Мы все волновались за тебя.  
  
      — Тоун поди дыру в паркете протер, ходя туда-сюда, — отзывается она, и Барри тихо смеется.  
  
      — Наверняка, — Кейтлин тяжело вздыхает, чувствуя тяжесть в груди, — Айрис теперь ненавидит меня еще больше, чем раньше.  
  
      — Она тоже переживала, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало.  
  
      — Еще ее жалости мне не хватало. Я слабачка. Чертова слабачка. Какой позор, — Кейтлин закрывает лицо руками, снова разражаясь слезами. Барри целует ее макушку и тихо шепчет:  
  
      — Ты самая сильная женщина из всех, кого я знаю, Сноу. Но даже сильным людям нужно иногда быть слабыми, иначе их не станет.  
  
      Говорят, что жалеет, значит любит. Аллен жалеть Сноу не хочет; она за милю это чует и на дух не переносит. Он просто сидит рядом с ней и слушает ее прерывистое дыхание. Кейтлин спит, свернувшись в комок возле его бока на грязном полу засвеченной квартиры.  
  
      Барри смотрит перед собой и лениво допивает препаршивое бренди. Ее обручальное кольцо колет грудь. Ронни умудряется отбирать ее, даже будучи на том свете.


	3. ...пленников (не) спасают

      Говорят, что если агент разведки попадается, то ему остается выбираться самому; власти будут делать вид, что этого человека не существует, что они ничего не знают и знать не хотят. Кейтлин знает, что у них почти семейные отношения: за своих рвут жилы. Нужно лишь потянуть время. И с легким стоном открывает глаза.  
  
      Она сидит на неудобном железном стуле; спинка до тупой боли вонзается чуть ниже лопаток. Руки привязаны к подлокотникам, ноги — к ножкам. В голове барабанный ансамбль исполняет свой самый лучший концерт. Она поджимает пальцы ног; пол холодный, и стопы сводит судорогой.  
  
      Нестерпимо хочется курить, но остается только облизывать пересохшие губы. Во рту пустыня и язык еле ворочается.  
  
      — Фрост, — произносит насмешливый голос из темноты. Кейтлин вздергивает подбородок вверх и старается выглядеть расслабленной.  
  
      — Капитан, — с издевкой отвечает она. Снарт щурится и рассматривает ее лицо.  
  
      Судя по ощущениям, у нее на правой скуле расползается синяк, а плечо кровоточит: тот мудак с ножом все-таки достал. Кейтлин осматривается открыто, чересчур напоказ. Вертит головой, отмечая скудное освещение; серые стены, покрытые многолетним слоем пыли; холодный бетонный пол. Какой-то склад или заброшенный цех: в углу стоят старые станки, плохо прикрытые брезентом.  
  
      — Думаешь, как бы сбежать?  
  
      — Оцениваю, насколько сильно ты меня уважаешь. Очень непримечательное место; я немного обижена.  
  
      — А ты рассчитывала оказаться в моем особняке?  
  
      — Не отказалась бы, — она старается сесть поудобнее, но тихо шипит от боли: острый край сидения впивается в бедро.  
  
      — Тогда могла бы попросить. С удовольствием устрою тебе экскурсию, — Снарт не без удовольствия наблюдает за ее манипуляциями.  
  
      — Я должна чувствовать себя польщенной? Прости, что ничего подобного не ощущаю. Так зачем я тебе?  
  
      — Просто захотел поговорить со старым другом. Разве нельзя?  
  
      — Развяжи меня, и поговорим, — Кейтлин призывно облизывает губы и сладко улыбается. Снарт выдает в ответ на это лишь короткий смешок.  
  
      — О, я не настолько глуп. И в основном говорить будешь ты.  
  
      — Для того, чтобы я говорила, вначале дай мне попить, — она снова облизывает губы. Снарт смотрит куда-то позади себя и делает разрешающий жест рукой. Из темноты выныривает молодой паренек со стаканом воды.  
  
      Кейтлин пьет жадно, большими глотками, вытягивая вперед голову. А потом давится, закашливается. Парень приближается к ней опасно близко, чтобы похлопать по спине. Кейтлин, выворачивая руки в плечах до боли, резко подается вперед и вцепляется зубами в щеку парня. Он пытается отпрянуть, но делает только хуже: она сильнее сжимает челюсть, стараясь не обращать внимания на чужую кровь, заполняющую рот.  
  
      Снарт смотрит на это не без интереса. И даже не пытается помочь, слушая вопли своего подчиненного.  
  
      Сноу отпускает парня, зажимая в зубах кусок кожи. Кровь вытекает из уголков губ и капает ей на колени. Ее жертва зажимает кровоточащее лицо ладонью, от неожиданности падая на пол, и со страхом смотрит на босса. Снарт ухмыляется и нарочито медленно аплодирует. Звук ударяющихся друг об друга ладоней эхом отражается от голых стен.  
  
      — Иди отсюда, — парень поспешно ретируется. Снарт достает из ее сумочки, валяющейся поблизости, пачку влажных салфеток и подходит ближе. — Сейчас так сложно найти смышленых помощников.  
  
      Кейтлин улыбается окровавленным ртом и плюет в Снарта отгрызенной плотью. Тот уворачивается. Она медленно облизывает губы.  
  
      — Не то, чтобы я не был восхищен, но не стоит пытаться провернуть этот трюк со мной, — он задирает пуловер, оголяя тазовые кости, чуть выпирающие над поясом джинс. Немного левее пупка виден бледный шрам-след от зубов. — Я и так не понаслышке знаю, как хорошо ты кусаешься.  
  
      Он вытирает ее лицо, пока она пристально следит за каждым его движением, но вырываться не пытается. Снарт медленно водит салфеткой по ее коже, двумя пальцами сжимая подбородок.  
  
      — Признаться, я думал, что пятерых будет недостаточно. Но то ли им повезло, то ли ты теряешь хватку. Хотя одного ты сумела прикончить, а двоих отправила в больницу.  
  
      — В следующий раз, если я тебе понадоблюсь, сделай одолжение и отправляйся за мной сам. А то я чувствую себя оскорбленной, когда ты посылаешь за мной всякую мелочь.  
  
      — О, Фрост, это были мои лучшие люди.  
  
      — Тогда в твоей организации явные проблемы с кадровиком. Я бы на твоем месте сменила человека, отвечающего за набор персонала.  
  
      Снарт бросает испачканные салфетки ей под ноги, ставит перед ней стул и садится на него. Их глаза практически на одном уровне. Снарт смотрит с леденящим спокойствием; Сноу — с презрением и скукой.  
  
      — Где золото, которое вы увели у меня из-под носа неделю назад?  
  
      — Леонард, дорогой, откуда мне знать? Я всего лишь избавляюсь от ненужных людей; ограбления не по моей части.  
  
      — Не надо мне врать, Кейтлин, — по-прежнему спокойно продолжает Снарт, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Уж кто-кто, а ты наверняка в курсе всех делишек своего босса. Ни за что не поверю, что ты ничего не знаешь о том золоте.  
  
      — Почему бы тебе не поговорить с самим Тоуном? Я могу продиктовать номер его секретаря. Милая девушка. Позвонишь, договоришься о встрече, узнаешь все из первых уст.  
  
      — Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты все рассказала своим прелестным ротиком. Мне нравится твой голос.  
  
      — Тогда тебе придется разочароваться: я ничего не знаю о золоте. Но могу говорить на множество других тем. Что ты думаешь о курсе доллара? Как считаешь, эти пессимистичные прогнозы правдивы? Или ты предпочитаешь разговоры об искусстве?  
  
      Снарт резко подается вперед, хватает ее за горло и сжимает. Кейтлин судорожно глотает губами воздух, пытаясь вырваться. Кабельная стяжка сильнее впивается в кисти; на коже проступают капли крови.  
  
      — Где мое золото, Фрост?  
  
      — Иди к черту, — хрипит она и плюет ему в лицо. Снарт разжимает пальцы. Кейтлин обмякает на стуле, тяжело дыша. Поднимает голову и смотрит на него с нескрываемой ненавистью.  
  
      — Я не люблю пытать людей, ты же знаешь. Однако я знаю кое-кого, кто любит. Мик, — громко зовет Снарт и оттаскивает стул назад. Рори, не скрывающий радостного предвкушения пыток, широко улыбается, проводя языком по лезвию ножа.  
  
      — Давно не виделись, Рори. Как шрамы? Еще не всех проституток распугал своим видом?  
  
      — Стерва, ты сейчас у меня попляшешь, — Мик бросается вперед, но его останавливает Снарт.  
  
      — Только не покалечь ее. Открытая война с Тоуном мне ни к чему.  
  
      Кейтлин без страха смотрит в глаза Рори, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько времени прошло с момента нападения и работает ли еще маячок в кольце, который она успела активировать прежде, чем ее вырубили.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Эдди звонит в час ночи.  
  
      Барри недовольно ворчит, включает лампу возле кровати и, щурясь от непривычно яркого света, пытается найти свой телефон. Он обнаруживается на другой сторон кровати, так что ему приходится перелазить через Линду, сонно угрожающую оторвать ему что-нибудь.  
  
      — Какого черта тебе надо? Я сплю, — хриплым ото сна голосом отвечает Аллен, не с первого раза попадая по нужной кнопке.  
  
      — Кейтлин активировала свой маячок час назад, — сухо отзываются на другом конце трубки. Барри моментально вскакивает с кровати и включает свет в комнате.  
  
      — Где она сейчас? — игнорируя недовольные возгласы Линды, звучащие фоном, заглушаемые дыханием Тоуна и стуком собственного сердца, он одним быстрым движением натягивает джинсы.  
  
      — Где-то в старом промышленном районе; там старый цементный завод, который все никак не могут снести. Сигнал идет оттуда. Позвони Циско, он скажет подробнее.  
  
      — Уже в пути, — он собирается нажать «отбой», как Эдди тихо добавляет:  
  
      — Барри, — секундная пауза, словно он пытается взять себя в руки. — Поторопись.  
  
      — Да, — коротко отвечает Аллен, вполне понимая Тоуна. У него самого сердце стучит, эхом долбит по вискам. И красная пелена перед глазами.  
  
      — Что случилось? — спрашивает Линда, комкая на груди простынь. Барри вытаскивает магазин своей Беретты, проверяя патроны. Потом хватает телефон и набирает Циско. Он отвечает после первого гудка.  
  
      — Говори, — Барри натягивает футболку, не обращая внимания на Линду, стоящую рядом.  
  
      — Третий цех, старый цементный завод, — Рамон говорит быстро; нервничает. Долбит по клавиатуре, как бешеный.  
  
      — Кто это, не знаешь?  
  
      — Судя по тому, что я успел нарыть, это Снарт и его парни. Наверное, злятся из-за золота.  
  
      — Говорил же Тоуну, что нечего лезть к нему, — Барри почти рычит и спешно обувается, достает из ящика комода несколько запасных магазинов и распихивает их по карманам. — Если что новое узнаешь — звони.  
  
      И отключается. Линда сжимает губы и переформулирует вопрос:  
  
      — Что там с твоей Кейтлин? — и отшатывается, когда Барри резко поворачивается к ней. Впервые за все время их отношений она боится. Делает пару шагов назад. Барри моргает и трет лицо руками.  
  
      — Она не моя, — глухо, почти разочарованно отвечает он. — Мне нужно идти. Закрой за собой дверь, когда будешь уходить. Ключи у тебя есть. — Он выходит из квартиры, но в последний момент добавляет. — Чувствуй себя, как дома.  
  
      Линда вслушивается в то, как его шаги затихают на лестнице. Закрывает за ним дверь и достает из сумочки сигареты.  
  
      — Как дома, так как дома, — сама себе говорит она и берет изящную хрустальную пепельницу в виде изогнутого листка. Косится на входную дверь, когда щелкает зажигалкой и сбрасывает пепел в запрещенный для использования хрусталь. Она помнит, что было в начале их отношений, когда без спроса закурила в гостиной и воспользовалась ей.  
  
      Барри четко и ясно дал ей понять, что курить она может на кухне и нигде больше; он не переносит запах сигаретного дыма. Пепельница предназначена для другого. Линда хмыкает, но покорно идет на кухню. Дымит в открытое окно, сбрасывая пепел в раковину.  
  
      Через месяц она знакомится с Кейтлин Сноу.  
  
      Они с Барри приходят к нему, и застают ее в гостиной. Она сидит на кресле и выпускает аккуратные кольца из дыма в потолок. Изящным постукиванием пальцев сбрасывает пепел в запрещенный хрустальный листок и скользит по Линде холодным взглядом-скальпелем. Делает точные надрезы, рассматривает внутренности и удовлетворенно улыбается.  
  
      — Мне жаль, Аллен, но я тут, чтобы похитить тебя у твоей пассии. Тоун срочно вызывал, — она встает, оставляя недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице; даже не тушит. Подходит к Линде и приветливо улыбается; глаза все такие же холодные и пустые, как когда она ее впервые увидела. — Кейтлин Сноу. Извини, что лишаю вас запланированного секса.  
  
      — Линда Парк, — автоматически отвечает она и протягивает руку. Сноу поднимает брови и вместо рукопожатия вскользь гладит Барри кончиками пальцев по скуле. О существовании Линды она, кажется, забывает.  
  
      — Буду ждать тебя в машине, Аллен. И прошу, будь быстрее, — стук ее каблуков действует на нервы. Аллен с извиняющимся выражением лица целует Линду в щеку.  
  
      — Работа, прости. Я тебе позвоню. И можешь остаться тут, а то уже поздно. — Он вкладывает ей в руку ключи от квартиры и убегает вслед за Кейтлин, по пути захватив что-то из шкафа в прихожей.  
  
      Тогда Линда понимает, что Барри немного ошибся, говоря о предназначении чертовой пепельницы. Она не для другого; для другой. Незатушенная сигарета едва заметно дымит, распространяя запах яблок.  
  
      Говорят, что те, кто был на войне, никогда не научатся жить полноценной нормальной жизнью. У Аллена есть проблемы с контролем гнева, так что Линда идет на кухню и моет хрусталь, наблюдая за тем, как темно-серый пепел смывается водой. Она вытирает пепельницу насухо и ставит на место.  
  
      Некоторые границы лучше не нарушать. Никогда.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Барри делает крюк, прежде чем ехать за Кейтлин.  
  
      Говорят, что, если кто-то поднимает ставку, ты можешь либо ответить, либо пасовать. Барри пасовать не любит, так что убивает охранников в поместье Снарта и проникает в его дом. Сигнализацию отключает при помощи Рамона. Лиза Снарт пытается сопротивляться, но он не настроен на игры; действует жестко и решительно. Аллен вкалывает ей снотворное и оставляет голосовое сообщение ее брату: «У твоей сестры такая изящная шея. Будет приятно ее ломать. Жду тебя через час вместе с Фрост в парке на Аллее Влюбленных возле статуи в виде сердца. Одного. Что тебе дороже: золото или Лиза?»  
  
      Лиза легче, чем он мог представить, так что Аллену удается быстро перенести ее в машину и положить на заднее сидение. Ее телефон разрывается от звонков. Снарт. Барри улыбается: сообщение получено. Торговаться он не намерен. Он выбрасывает мобильный из окна машины.  
  
      Лиза спит на заднем сидении, накрытая покрывалом, чтобы не было видно наручников на запястьях.  
  
      Снарт появляется секунда в секунду. Его сестра лежит на скамейке, а рядом стоит Барри. Он прижимает дуло пистолета к ее виску. Снарт сжимает руку Кейтлин чуть выше локтя и толкает вперед. Она окатывает его ледяным взглядом и, хромая, старается идти быстрее; живой щит. Шипит, наступая босыми стопами на мелкие камушки.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты один, — Барри смотрит предостерегающе, направляя еще один пистолет в сторону Снарта.  
  
      — Мне дорога моя сестра, так что я один, — Леонард лишь слегка усмехается, вжимая пистолет между лопаток Сноу, чтобы не дергалась. Она облизывает губы и смотрит прямо перед собой, зажимая раненое плечо. На безымянном и среднем пальцах левой руки нет ногтей; руки залиты кровью. В уголке губ запеклась кровь.  
  
      — Я отдаю тебе Лизу, ты мне — Кейтлин. Очень выгодная сделка; твоя сестра просто спит, в то время как мою коллегу ты слегка потрепал, — Аллен жестко чеканит слова, переводя взгляд с ухмыляющегося Снарта на мертвенно-бледную Сноу. Она хмыкает, косится на мужчину, стоящего за ее спиной.  
  
      — Пытаешься все выставить так, чтобы я обрадовался такому повороту событий?  
  
      — Это не я начал играть в ролевые игры с похищением.  
  
      — Убери пистолет от головы моей сестры.  
  
      — А ты убери пистолет от спины Кейтлин.  
  
      — Я не доверяю тебе.  
  
      — Придется, если хочешь увидеть улыбку своей сестры снова. Как насчет того, что ты отпустишь руку Кейтлин, и она подойдет ко мне. Мы пойдем своей дорогой, а ты заберешь Лизу и пойдешь своей? Отвезешь сестру домой, наймешь новую охрану, спланируешь какое-нибудь ограбление. Или какое там у тебя хобби.  
  
      Снарт всматривается в безумно-встревоженные глаза Аллена и кивает. Толкает Сноу, но пистолет не убирает; целится теперь в голову. Кейтлин идет медленно, старается держать спину ровно. Силы заканчиваются как раз, когда она подходит к Барри. Тот успевает подхватить ее. Поддерживая Сноу за талию, он отходит назад.  
  
      — Не забудь прислать мои туфли, Капитан, — кричит Кейтлин и сплевывает кровь.  
  
      — Они теперь мой трофей, Фрост.  
  
      Барри подхватывает ее на руки, когда понимает, что Снарт слишком занят своей сестрой, чтобы следовать за ними. Кейтлин обхватывает его шею и утыкается носом в плечо. Он прижимает ее чуть сильнее.  
  
      — Неплохая идея с жучками; надо будет подарить Циско бутылку текилы, — шепчет она.  
  
      — Лучше новую игровую приставку, — отвечает Барри и усаживает ее на заднее сидение, накрывает своей курткой. Он собирается захлопнуть дверь, как она хватает его руку склизкими от крови пальцами и сжимает ее.  
  
      — Спасибо, Аллен, — одними губами произносит Кейтлин. Он целует ее руки и улыбается.  
  
      — Теперь счет 2:1, — Барри заводит машину и подмигивает не понимающей Сноу, кутающейся в его куртку. — Ты спасала меня два раза; я тебя один. Хотя кто считает.  
  
      — Вообще-то, счет 4:1, — глухо отзывается она. — И я считаю.  
  
      Барри хмыкает и включает радио. Кейтлин засыпает на втором куплете какой-то слезливой любовной песни.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      — Зачем ты вообще устроил все это представление? — Лиза мучается от головной боли (побочное действие снотворного), но это не мешает ей выливать литры своего недовольства на улыбающегося брата. Леонард приносит ей стакан воды и две таблетки аспирина.  
  
      — Чтобы победить своего врага, надо знать его слабости. Нужно было проверить кое-что.  
  
      — И что это должно значить? — Лиза морщится, судорожно глотая воду.  
  
      — Что когда мне понадобятся навыки Аллена, я знаю, с помощью кого смогу управлять им. А еще они встраивают своим людям жучки или маяки экстренной помощи: слишком быстро они спохватились. Еще и отправили людей в тот цех, где мы ее держали. В будущем нужно будет быть внимательнее, — Снарт целует сестру в лоб и выходит из комнаты.  
  
      Говорят, что главная слабость мужчины — женщина. Аллен лишь подтверждает этот слух.


	4. ...не все друзья являются таковыми

      Барри заходит в приемную и улыбается секретарю. Трейси (или Бетт, или Шэрон, никак не может запомнить) приветливо улыбается в ответ и едва заметно краснеет. Она работает давно, но взгляд все равно мечется от демонических зеленых глаз до бумаг на ее столе.  
  
      — Добрый день, мистер Аллен, — ее голос слегка дрожит; она убирает выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо и кокетливо покусывает нижнюю губу. — Что-то хотели?  
  
      — Нужно встретиться с мистером Тоуном. Он свободен? — Барри шагает к кабинету, но девушка бросается наперерез. Хватает за рукав, но тут же отпускает. Трет руки друг об друга, мнет пальцы и, краснея до кончиков ушей, едва слышно от смущения бормочет.  
  
      — Он занят; у него… встреча. Но вы можете подождать здесь, — она оправляет юбку и указывает на диван, стоящий напротив ее стола. — Может быть, хотите кофе?  
  
      — Не откажусь, спасибо, — он улыбается и взъерошивает волосы. Девушка вдыхает, резко выдыхает и тут же отворачивается, уделяя слишком пристальное внимание кофеварке. Барри видит, как ее шея покрывается красными пятнами. Он усмехается и усаживается на диван.  
  
      — А с кем у него встреча, не скажите? Или это государственная тайна? — спрашивает он ее, будто случайно касаясь пальцами руки, когда берет чашку.  
  
      — С мисс Сноу, — кратко отвечает девушка и ретируется; прячется за монитором компьютера, но раз в несколько секунд незаметно пялится на него. Барри обжигается горячим кофе, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из кабинета.  
  
      Ничего не слышно. Тоун позаботился о звукоизоляции. Помнится, он даже умудрился кого-то застрелить там.  
  
      Аллен сидит уже минут десять, раз в пятнадцать секунд проверяя время, как дверь открывается. Он вскакивает на ноги. Кейтлин ищет в сумочке, висящей на сгибе локтя, солнцезащитные очки, вполоборота смотря на Эдди, стоящего в проходе, и улыбается. Тоун тихо смеется.  
  
      — Привет, Барри. Заходи. Мегги, не могла бы ты принести кофе? — Тоун скрывается в своем кабинете. Трейси, которая Мегги, бросается исполнять просьбу начальника. Сноу сжимает в пальцах очки и с легкой улыбкой изучает его лицо.  
  
      — Я смотрю, ты опаздываешь только на встречи со мной, Аллен, — от нее пахнет сексом и любимым одеколоном Тоуна. Барри пожимает плечами, не сводя взгляда с ее губ. Где-то под ребрами закипает ревность; булькает в одном чане с одержимостью и безысходностью.  
  
      — Просто ты приходишь раньше, — он перехватывает поданную ему руку и приподает губами к бледной кожи. Игриво касается языком и смотрит на ее реакцию. Ее брови приподнимаются, но тут же опускаются. Кейтлин чертит ноготком ломаную линию на его виске, а когда он поднимает голову, очерчивает контур верхней губы. И финальным аккордом касается кончика носа. — Еще увидимся, Аллен.  
  
      Барри слизывает ее прикосновения с губ, смотря вслед. Она, как всегда уверенно, уходит, а ему остается смотреть в идеально выпрямленную спину. Трейси грустно вдыхает и несет начальнику кофе. Барри открывает для нее дверь.  
  
      В кабинете Тоуна пахнет грехом. Эдди сидит за своим столом и напряженно сверлит секретаря взглядом, пока та не закрывает дверь за собой.  
  
      — А разве измена не считается предательством? — Аллен садится на небольшой диванчик, демонстративно закинув ногу на ногу и растянув руки по спинке. Тоун сосредоточенно мешает кофе, изучая лежащие перед ним бумаги.  
  
      — Тебя волнуют чувства Айрис или собственная ревность? — Эдди на мгновение поднимает взгляд и опаляет его ледяным взглядом. Барри усмехается.  
  
      — А ты разве не ревнуешь ее ко мне?  
  
      — Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь Кейтлин. Она не принадлежит ни одному из нас. В этом и заключается большая часть ее очарования, — обреченно в своей нежности отвечает Эдди. Аллен по глазам видит: не врет. Аллен видит такой взгляд в зеркале, когда думает о ней. Желанием обладать приправленное неосуществимостью этого желания.  
  
      — Кое-кому она принадлежала, — больше самому себе тихо произносит Барри.  
  
      — И куда это его привело? — риторический вопрос объявляет начало молчания. Тоун медленно цедит свой кофе. Аллен рассматривает то ли репродукцию, то ли оригинал какого-то импрессиониста, висящую над столом. Искусство никогда не было его сильной стороной.  
  
      — Так что случилось, раз ты вызвал меня сюда? — Барри не выдерживает первым. Эдди подает ему папку и садится на край собственного стола.  
  
      — Знаешь братьев Мардон? — Аллен рассматривает фотографии, явно изъятые из полицейских отчетов. Досье на братьев, добытое Джо. Фотографии с места преступления: изрешеченные пулями тела и стены какого-то ресторана.  
  
      — Марка и Клайда? Они еще оружием торгуют?  
  
      — Именно. Как видишь, вчера во время обычного собрания была расстреляна банда Джесси. Он сам в критическом состоянии с парочкой своих людей находится в больнице. Я знаю, Джесси полный псих, но у нас с ним договор. Да и в последнее время он вел себя прилично. Его сын Аксель требует крови. Угрожает пойти разбираться с этим сам. Я уговорил его пока заботиться об отце. Слишком рискованно доверять месть ему.  
  
      — И ты думаешь, что это дело рук Мардонов?  
  
      — Уверен. У них там были кое-какие терки с Джесси. И стреляли из их оружия.  
  
      — Которое есть у каждого второго в городе. У нас самих склад этим дерьмом забит, — Барри трет лицо руками. — Чтобы устраивать показательные расправы, нужны доказательства.  
  
      — Циско взломал камеры видеонаблюдения. Номера фургона, из которого велся огонь, пробили. Машина принадлежит какой-то охранной фирме. Они заявили об угоне пару дней назад, однако самой фирмой владеет старший Мардон.  
  
      — Банальная схема в стиле «я заявлю об угоне, а потом использую тачку для грязных дел»? Не слишком ли просто?  
  
      — Они продают оружие, а не изобретают лекарство от рака. Тем более ты же знаешь, у них давно были напряженные отношения с Джесси.  
  
      — У всего города напряженные отношения с Джесси. Он же псих. Машину нашли?  
  
      — Нет. Скорее всего, они избавились от нее. Но самое главное не это. Позавчера поступил звонок от одного из наших информаторов. Он что-то говорил про сумасшедший план Марка; просил встречи. Звонок прервался; с тех пор об информаторе ничего не слышно.  
  
      — В лучшем случае всплывет через месяц, если течением черте куда не занесет, — бормочет себе под нос Барри и рассматривает фотографии. — И что ты хочешь со всем этим делать?  
  
      — Мардоны были полезны, но они давно уже зарываются; требуют больше территории. Пытаются диктовать свои правила. Джесси стабильнее: ему бы пострелять раз в пару месяцев да устроить какое-нибудь сумасшедшее ограбление. Но псих тот еще, в этом ты прав. И сын у него такой же. Я не могу им доверять, не могу просчитать. Они сами не знают, чего хотят помимо хаоса. На самом деле есть куда более изощренная схема. Попробуем убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом.  
  
      — Что требуется от меня?  
  
      — Выловить Клайда и отвести его Кейтлин. Она поговорит с ним.  
  
      — С ней ты это уже обсудил?  
  
      — Как раз до твоего прихода разговаривали.  
  
      Аллен усмехается. Решать, чью сторону принять в назревающей войне группировок во время секса как раз в духе Сноу.  
  
      — Я так понимаю, нам нужен будет новый поставщик оружия.  
  
      — Переговоры в процессе. Хочу попробовать поработать с парнями из Старлинга.  
  
      — Клайд будет у Сноу к концу дня, — Барри встает и направляется к двери. — Это ведь не Мардоны, так? Угнанный фургон, их оружие, информатор, которого кто-то убрал? Это все ты?  
  
      Эдди пожимает плечами, но кивает.  
  
      — Постарайся сделать все чисто. Марк не должен догадаться, что мы к этому причастны.  
  
      — Двух зайцев одним выстрелом, да? — Барри тихо проговаривает это себе под нос и уходит.  
  
      Говорят, что лучший способ избавиться от конкурентов — стравить их между собой. Тоун принимает эту теорию за руководство к действию.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Кейтлин сидит в белом кожаном кресле и смотрит на находящегося без сознания Клайда Мардона. Он привязан к столу для вскрытия, а она выстукивает рваный ритм по подлокотнику кресла, крутя в пальцах сигарету, словно раздумывая, стоит ее поджигать или нет.  
  
      — Сколько снотворного ты ему вколол, Аллен? — недовольно спрашивает Сноу; ответом ей является молчание. В комнате только она и Мардон. Кейтлин думает о своем хирургическом образовании, которое нашло такое специфическое применение. Интересно, как бы Гиппократ отнесся к ее трактовке даваемой клятвы?  
  
      Говорят, что определенный процент людей приходят в сознание, находясь под наркозом. Они все видят и слышат, но ничего не чувствуют. Наверняка Клайд Мардон ощущает нечто похожее, когда открывает глаза, но тут же щурится от слишком яркого света. Пытается встать, трясет руками, пытаясь освободиться.  
  
      — Не поможет; поберегите силы, мистер Мардон, — чей-то бесстрастный голос привлекает его внимание, и он поворачивает голову. На него смотрит смутно знакомая женщина, держащая в руках сигарету. Она сбрасывает пепел в металлический лоток для хирургических инструментов и рассматривает его лицо.  
  
      — Какого черта происходит? Где я? — он не оставляет попыток избавиться от наручников, пока женщина тушит сигарету и натягивает белые латексные перчатки. Она подходит к нему и наклоняется; приветливо улыбается и пахнет яблоками.  
  
      — Вы узнаете меня, мистер Мардон? — она берет его запястье и считает пульс. Скользит оценивающим взглядом по его телу, словно прикидывая что-то в уме.  
  
      — Отпустите меня! Немедленно! — он с нескрываемым страхом смотрит на то, как она надламывает ампулу, набирает в шприц прозрачную жидкость и вводит ее в капельницу, воткнутую в его правую руку. Клайд только сейчас замечает иглу, торчащую из вены. Изворачивается, пытаясь ее выдернуть.  
  
      — Лежи спокойно, — она хватает его за подбородок и смотрит в глаза. Ее зрачки узкие, пугающие. Она смотрит на него, не моргая. — И не советую открывать рот. У меня есть скальпель и отличное представление о том, где располагаются голосовые связки.  
  
      Мардон судорожно вздрагивает. И вспоминает, откуда знает эту женщину.  
  
      — Киллер Фрост, да? Ты ведь Киллер Фрост? — с легким оттенком ужаса шепчет он. Кейтлин улыбается, расстегивая его рубашку.  
  
      — Все-таки вспомнил. Значит, знаешь о том, на что я способна, не так ли, Клайд? — она проводит пальцами по его груди; пересчитывает прикосновениями ребра.  
  
      — Но у нас ведь договор. Мы с братом на вашей стороне!  
  
      — Вы нарушили договор, когда напали на Джесси и его людей, — она берет скальпель и проводит им по коже. Клайд видит выступающую кровь, стекающую по боку, но боли нет. — Вы подъехали к ресторану, в котором они были. Вылезли со своими людьми из фургона, который несколькими днями ранее якобы был угнан, и расстреляли здание. Потом уехали.  
  
      — Стой! Все не так! Фургон и правда был угнан! Мы даже заявление подали! — Кейтлин делает еще один надрез, параллельный первому. Мардон дергается, и скальпель соскальзывает по кривой. Он все еще не чувствует боли. — Нас подставили! Прекрати! Я поговорю с братом; мы разберемся во всем.  
  
      Сноу цыкает, приставляет лезвие скальпеля к его глазу; ведет вниз по щеке.  
  
      — Не дергайся! — кровь затекает ему в рот; он отплевывается. — Сын Джесси, Аксель, очень хотел поговорить с тобой и твоим братом лично. Мистер Тоун не мог позволить, чтобы сын отвлекался на такие мелочи, когда его отец находится на грани жизни и смерти. Семья превыше всего. Так что он попросил меня побеседовать с тобой, Клайд. А вместо этого ты дергаешься и мешаешь мне работать.  
  
      — Это не мы! Нас подставили! — Мардон приподнимает голову и видит, как Кейтлин отрезает кусок его кожи с ребер. Она поднимает ее и показывает ему. Кожа на просвет кажется синей. Клайд подавляет рвотный позыв.  
  
      — Я хотела вырезать аккуратный квадрат, но ты дернулся, так что след останется некрасивый, — Кейтлин кладет его кожу ему на лицо и отключает капельницу. — Знаешь, в чем минус анестетиков? Когда их действие закончится, то вся боль, которую они блокировали, обрушится на тебя лавиной. Все те ощущения, которые должны были быть равномерно распределены, навалятся разом. Как думаешь, насколько больно будет тебе? Расскажешь мне, каково это?  
  
      Клайд старается поднять голову как можно выше, чтобы посмотреть на рану на груди. Он видит окровавленную плоть и чувствует, что готов закричать от одного только вида.  
  
      — Прошу, прекрати! Остановись! Это не мы!  
  
      — Слышал о детской игре «Соль и лед»? — она засыпает его рану белыми кристалликами. — Суть игры в том, что ты насыпаешь на кожу соль и кладешь сверху лед. Из-за соли лед тает быстрее; температура падает где-то до -20 градусов. Если держать эту смесь на теле достаточно долго, то можно получить даже перелом кости. Говорят, это очень больно. Выигрывает тот, кто выдержит дольше. — Она пальцем распределяет соль по ране. — Давай проверим, за сколько времени у тебя сломаются ребра.  
  
      Кейтлин берет колотый лед и сыпет сверху. После садится в кресло и щелкает зажигалкой. Пальцы оставляют кровавые отпечатки на сигарете.  
  
      — Убери это с меня! Позови Тоуна! Я хочу поговорить с ним! Мой брат все сделает, чтобы вытащить меня! Нам просто нужно время! Нас подставили! Мы можем найти доказательства! Мы можем найти виновного!  
  
      Кейтлин выдыхает дым через нос и засекает время. Через полчаса Мардон тихо скулит от боли. Она подходит к нему и смотрит на причиненный ущерб.  
  
      — Это не мы, — снова пытается что-то доказать Клайд, кусая губы. Сноу вытирает ватным диском пот со лба; наклоняется к его уху и шепчет.  
  
      — Я знаю, — Клайд дергается; Сноу улыбается и продолжает шептать. — Но я уменьшу твою боль, только если ты признаешься в том, что это были вы. Ты и Марк. И тогда я очищу рану на твоей груди. — Кейтлин давит основанием ладони на его ребра и слышит тихий хруст. Клайд вопит. – Ой, кажется, ребро сломалось.  
  
      — Хорошо! Я все скажу! Это мы напали на Джесси! Мы с Марком все организовали! Только отпусти меня!  
  
      Кейтлин смотрит в объектив камеры, снимающей происходящее, и машет рукой. После берет бутылек с антисептиком и льет на рану, смывая остатки соли. Клайд затравленно хрипит: сорвал голос из-за криков.  
  
      — Я сделал все, как ты просила. А теперь отпусти меня!  
  
      — За признание я очистила твою рану. О свободе речи не шло, — Кейтлин разрезает кожу и мягкие ткани над грудиной, стремясь добраться до кости.  
  
      — Сука! Марк доберется до тебя! Отпусти меня, иначе сдохнешь!  
  
      — Боюсь, ты не успеешь на мои похороны, — она берет хирургическую пилу. — Как ты думаешь, Марк узнает твое сердце, когда увидит?  
  
      Говорят, что раньше грудину разрубали маленькими топориками. Сейчас это делать намного проще. Клайд Мардон умирает от болевого шока до того, как Кейтлин раздвигает его ребра ретрактором.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Барри вытирает капли крови Мардона с лица Кейтлин пальцами. Размазывает их по коже, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. Сноу сидит на его кровати с закрытыми глазами и позволяет касаться себя. На большее он и не рассчитывал.  
  
      –Слышала, Джесси умер в реанимации, — констатирует факт Кейтлин, открывая глаза; всматривается в расширенные зрачки Аллена. Он пожимает плечами, старается выглядеть непричастным, но глаза выдают. Так же, как они выдают его каждый раз, когда он смотрит на нее.  
  
      — Обширные травмы, это неудивительно, — Барри убирает прядь каштановых волос за ухо, гладит скулу. Кейтлин трется щекой о его пальцы. У них в больнице есть парочка купленных медсестер. Они оба это прекрасно знают. Но играть в дознание интереснее.  
  
      — Чувствую, теперь начнется война между Мардоном и Акселем, — Сноу ловит скользящий по губам палец зубами и легонько кусает его, втягивает в рот.  
  
      — Нам же лучше. Потом меньше мусора убирать, — Барри склоняется к ее лицу, кладет ладонь на затылок, фиксируя голову, перебирая пальцами волосы. Сноу ловит его губы зубами, гладит языком десны. Он валит ее на кровать, целует щеки, на которых еще осталась чужая кровь. Он облизывает ее кожу, слизывая чужую смерть. Очищает ее. Забирает грехи себе. Кейтлин тихонько смеется и ежится, когда он специально дует ей в ухо, жарко шепчет: «Кейти».  
  
      Она обхватывает его талию ногами, приподнимается, заставляет его перевернуться на спину. Садится на него сверху и расстегивает блузку. Аллен задерживает дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как она раздевается, пытается притянуть к себе, но она не дается. Ловко спрыгивает с кровати, избегая его рук.  
  
      — Я в душ. Пойдешь со мной? — она продолжает раздеваться, пока идет в ванную комнату. Барри ухмыляется и следует за ней. После такого насыщенного дня он совсем не прочь помыться. И вжать ее в стену душевой.  
  
      Говорят, что органы, залитые формалином, превосходно сохраняются. Марк Мардон получает посылку с множеством баночек: сердце, почки, глаза, печень, все внутренности залиты формалином, перевязаны ленточками у крышки. Каждая баночка подписана. На дне посылки открытка. «Узнаешь? :-)» Буквы и улыбающийся смайлик написаны кровью Клайда.


	5. ...жертвы есть занятие добровольное

      У Барри есть Линда; она приезжает, когда он позвонит; не задает лишних вопросов и хорошо целуется. Проблема в том, что ее недостаточно. У Барри есть половина Айрис; она его сестра и лучший друг; дает бесплатные советы и с радостью обедает вместе. Проблема в том, что ему давно уже хватает этого. У Барри совсем нет Кейтлин; она ссыпает на него пепел, тушит о его кожу сигареты и ногтями впивается в судорожно бьющееся сердце, проверяя, работает ли еще. Он лишь сильнее распахивает осколки ребер, чтобы ей было удобно ковыряться рукой у него в груди. Проблема в том, что Кейтлин владеть он хочет.  
  
      Говорят, что «чем меньше женщину мы любим, тем больше нравимся мы ей». В этом случае у Аллена нет шансов.  
  
      Барри вытаскивает магазин и проверяет патроны. Осталось три. Рядом с ним сидит Кейтлин, плечо к плечу. Это напоминает ему о прежних временах; он и она против целого мира. Она достает запасной магазин и вкладывает в его ладонь. У нее непонятно откуда взявшаяся царапина на скуле. Кейтлин касается ее пальцем и хмурится.  
  
      — Однажды мне понадобится пластическая операция, — Сноу аккуратно выглядывает из-за бетонного блока, за которым они сидят. Пока никого не видно; но уже слышно эхо чужих приказов.  
  
      — А разве шрамы не украшают? — Аллен с легким щелчком вставляет полный магазин в рукоять Беретты. Вращает плечом, разогревая мышцы.  
  
      — Только если у тебя член болтается между ног, — она с тоской во взгляде снимает туфли и ставит их рядом с собой. В одних чулках легче бегать. — Мои любимые туфли, — грустно произносит она.  
  
      — Ты так говоришь о каждой паре, — Аллен усмехается, но вдруг резко замирает; выпрямляется и стреляет в чернеющий дверной проем. Раздается стон и ругательства. Он снова садится, осматривает местность.  
  
      — Просто я люблю каждую пару своих туфель, — с наигранной обидой шепчет Кейтлин и прячет пистолет за пояс юбки. Разрывает ткань по шву, оголяя молочные бедра. Барри не может сдержать возбужденно-восхищенно взгляда. Сноу смотрит на него с осуждением.  
  
      — Что? Мне нравятся твои бедра, — он пожимает плечами, выглядывая из-за укрытия. Замечает смазанный силуэт, скользнувший за какой-то станок, расположенный рядом с дверью. Она качает головой, но улыбается. — Будь осторожна, Сноу, — перехватывает ее руку, легонько сжимая пальцы.  
  
      — Как всегда, Аллен, — выдыхает Кейтлин. И растворяется в полумраке склада, на котором их зажали в ловушку люди Мардона. Марк не оценил подарка. И отчего-то возомнил себя способным править городом.  
  
      Барри замечает подбирающегося к нему мужчину и стреляет: вначале в колено, когда противник падает — контрольный в голову. Еще одному всаживает пару пуль в живот. Другому ломает нос, заслоняется его телом, как щитом, от палящих по нему парней. У него руки покрыты чужой кровью; еще и плечо слегка зацепило. Кейтлин нигде не видно.  
  
      У него заканчиваются патроны, так что он просто подныривает под руку стреляющего по нему мужика в синей куртке; хватает одной рукой повыше локтя, другой фиксирует кисть. Резко тянет его руку вниз, прямо на подставленное колено. Раздается хруст и вопль. Он ударяет кричащего ребром ладони по горлу, добивает локтем в основание черепа. Подходящий сзади, которого он замечает поздно, падает от выстрела в голову. Сноу лежит на спине, изогнувшись, целится в еще одного подручного Мардона. Она зажимает коленями чужую шею; пойманный в ловушку пытается расцепить ее ноги. Барри знает, что это практически нереально. Кейтлин разворачивает таз, сжимает шею сильнее, ломая. Потом ловко вскакивает на ноги; стреляет еще в одного.  
  
      Барри идет к ней, попутно наступая на руку парня, тянущегося к лежащему поодаль оружию. Он сжимает зубы от боли, пока Аллен пяткой вдавливает кисть в бетонный пол. Ударом ноги по лицу заставляет отдохнуть. Кейтлин роется в карманах валяющегося рядом мужчины, ища патроны. Когда он тихо стонет, она достает его нож и всаживает ему в глотку. Мужчина давится своей кровью; Сноу судорожно выщелкивает из магазина патроны девятого калибра.  
  
      Барри замечает появляющегося в дверном проходе мужчину раньше нее. Он бросается к нему наперерез, крича: «Кейт!». Она отскакивает в сторону; пули попадают в умирающего с ножом в шее мужчину. Аллен хватает его за кисть, насильно опускает руку с оружием, пытаясь понять, откуда он вообще взялся? Они ведь всех перебили? Нет?  
  
      Он ударяет его основанием ладони в солнечное сплетение, мешая поднять пистолет и прицелиться. Тот все равно нажимает на курок. Барри чувствует острую боль в бедре, где-то на пару ладоней выше колена. Выворачивает до хруста кисть, отпинывает ударом ноги в живот, выхватывая пистолет. И стреляет.  
  
      Кейтлин подхватывает его подмышки и усаживает на пол. Мельком взглянув в бок, стреляет в шевелящегося мужчину. Стягивает чулок и перевязывает его бедро.  
  
      — Нельзя было поаккуратнее, Аллен, — недовольно ворчит Сноу, но голос дрожит от волнения. — Артерию задел. Черт. Надо срочно добраться до машины и отправить тебя в больницу. Идти сможешь?  
  
      Барри кивает, опирается на нее и встает, стараясь не наваливаться сильно. Сноу кажется такой хрупкой; она зажимает губы, всовывает ему в руку пистолет и уверенно идет к выходу. В стопу вонзается какая-то железяка. Кейтлин прокусывает губу до крови, но упорно шагает вперед.  
  
      — Держись, Аллен, — шепчет она, стараясь не смотреть назад. За ними тянется кровавый след. Барри умудряется застрелить кого-то на выходе со склада. В еще одного Кейтлин метает спрятанное в высоко забранных волосах лезвие. Она локтем разбивает стекло собственного автомобиля, потому что ключи затерялись где-то среди пыли и трупов. Открывает дверь, укладывает Барри на заднее сидение и вытаскивает из-под заднего стекла аптечку.  
  
      — Тоун, мать твою, отвечай, — шипит в ответ на длинные губки, раздающиеся из лежащего в бардачке мобильника, предназначенного как раз для таких случаев. Эдди отвечает коротким «Да?»  
  
      — Нас поджидали ребята Мардона; чую, скоро тут будет подкрепление. Аллен ранен, серьезно. Вышли сюда людей, чтобы разобраться с этими идиотами. Я везу Аллена в больницу. Подготовь их там. И, черт бы тебя побрал, Тоун, но в следующий раз не копайся так долго, прежде чем взять трубку. Дрочить надо в свободное от работы время, — Сноу откидывает телефон с что-то встревоженно бормочущим в динамиках Тоуном в сторону. Уверенными движениями прикладывает гемостатическую губку к ране; заматывает ее бинтом. Вкалывает эпинефрин.  
  
      — Аллен, ты слышишь меня? Аллен! — Кейтлин легонько бьет его по щеке. — Не отключайся, будь со мной! Будь со мной!  
  
      Он тихо стонет, пока она аккуратно укладывает его на заднем сидении, чтобы ноги не мешали закрывать дверь.  
  
      — Кейти, — он с усилием открывает глаза. — Надо было оставить меня, — его голос тихий, слабый. Сноу гладит его по щеке, смазано целует в щеку.  
  
      — Размечтался.  
  
      Кейтлин садится за руль, заводит машину, как заправский угонщик и постоянно оглядывается назад. Словно боится, что Барри еще там. Его легко потрясывает; на лице выступает пот.  
  
      — Держись, Барри. Только держись, — как мантру повторяет она, превышая скоростное ограничение. — Не смей умирать.  
  
      — О, тебе все-таки не наплевать на меня, — шепчет Аллен, облизывая пересохшие губы. В голове бухает пульс; в ушах шумит.  
  
      — Если кто тебя убьет, то только я, — стараясь быть невозмутимой, отвечает Кейтлин, обкусывая губы.  
  
      Говорят, что потеря двух литров крови считается критической. Барри теряет почти полтора.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Первое, что он слышит, когда приходит в себя, — писк приборов. Первое, что он чувствует, — запах яблок. Кейтлин сидит в кресле рядом с его койкой, забравшись в него с ногами, и курит. Пепел стряхивает прямо на плед, накинутый на колени. Барри кажется, что он видит на ее щеках две блестящие дорожки. В палате слишком темно, чтобы утверждать с точностью.  
  
      Говорят, что когда смотришь на человека, который тебе нравится, расширяются зрачки. У Кейтлин не видно радужки; одна чернота. Она глубоко затягивается; щеки западают. И выдыхает яблочный дым. Комкает в пальцах пустую пачку из-под сигарет. На тумбочке рядом лежит аккуратная кучка окурков.  
  
      — Разве здесь можно курить? — Барри сам не узнает свой охрипший голос. Тихонько откашливается, рассматривая ее лицо. Сноу приподнимает плед, показывая лежащий на коленях пистолет с глушителем.  
  
      — Я открыла окно, — тихо отвечает она. В глазах он читает: «Пусть только кто что скажет против; получит немного свинца в череп». — Не хотелось постоянно спускаться вниз, чтобы покурить. — Добавляет она. В глазах он видит: «Я не могла оставить тебя одного; а курить от волнения хочется еще больше».  
  
      — Давно я здесь? — Барри смотрит на мониторы с кривой его сердцебиения; на цифры, указывающие пульс и давление. На бледную Кейтлин с пластырем на скуле и сигаретой в руках. Верхняя часть ее лица остается в тени. Дрожащие пальцы мнут картон. Он отмечает, что на ней та же одежда, что была во время заварушки на складе.  
  
      — Часов двенадцать. Сейчас четыре утра, — она тушит сигарету о плед; прожигает в больничной собственности дыры. Таких дыр с опаленными краями несколько, все выстроены в идеально прямо ряд. Окурок она складывает рядом с другими на тумбочку. — Тебе чертовски повезло, что ты выжил.  
  
      — Мое везение — это ты, Кейти, — просто отвечает Барри и пытается встать. Кейтлин вскакивает на ноги; едва заметно морщится, когда наступает на раненую стопу. Она легко давит на его грудь, заставляя его лечь. Он накрывает ее руки своими, не дает убрать.  
  
      — Твое везение в том, что я врач. И очень хороша в оказании первой помощи, — Сноу облизывает губы, рук не убирает. Садится на край кровати, закидывая больную ногу на здоровую. Он замечает, что стопа у нее перебинтована. Юбка все также разорвана. На блузке и шее следы засохшей крови.  
  
      — Счет 5:2, — шепчет Барри, притягивая ее пальцы к губам. — Ты ведь считаешь.  
  
      — Тебе нужно быть аккуратнее, Аллен. Серьезно. Сегодня я могла и сама справиться с тем парнем, — он целует ее сбитые костяшки; целует ногти со следами крови вокруг ногтевой пластины. — Хватит рисковать по поводу и без. Твои геройства до добра не доведут. А если в следующий раз я ничего не смогу сделать? А если в следующий раз даже врачи не смогут помочь? А если не успеют? А если…  
  
      — Я рискую, чтобы не рисковала ты, — твердым голосом перебивает ее Аллен, гладя ее пальцы, которые до сих пор сжимает в своих руках. Она смотрит на него со стоящими в глазах слезами; смаргивает их. Они стекают по щекам и падают на одеяло. — И я верю тебе. Я верю, что ты не дашь мне умереть.  
  
      — Ты идиот, Аллен. Господи, какой же ты идиот, — она вырывает руки, встает и скрещивает руки на груди. — Я уже большая девочка и вполне могу сама о себе позаботиться. Отдыхай; мне надо купить сигареты.  
  
      Она выходит из палаты, слегка прихрамывая. По-прежнему босиком.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      — Привет, Барри, — его будит голос Айрис. Он резко выныривает из дремы и смотрит на улыбающуюся сводную сестру. — Ты так сильно напугал нас всех.  
  
      — Можно было и привыкнуть к такому, — пытается пошутить он, пожимая ее руку.  
  
      — К такому нельзя привыкнуть, — строго отвечает она, но улыбается. В воздухе чувствуется запах яблок. Айрис смотрит на окурки на тумбочке, на открытое окно. — А где Кейтлин?  
  
      — Ушла за сигаретами, — как можно спокойнее отвечает Барри. Кривая сердцебиения на мониторе делает скачок.  
  
      — Она сидела тут часов восемь. С тех самых пор, как тебя поместили в палату. И она угрожала пистолетом врачу, который увидел, как она курит. Эдди пришлось договариваться с заведующим отделения. Знаешь, она действительно волновалась за тебя. Сидела в этом кресле и просто смотрела на тебя. Ничего не замечала. Я принесла ей плед, когда заходила в последний раз, а она просто посмотрела мимо меня. Словно не видела. Это… страшно.  
  
      Барри не верит своим ушам. Он удивленно смотрит на Айрис, рассказывающую ему о Кейтлин, просидевшую рядом с ним кучу времени, просто ожидая, пока он не придет в себя.  
  
      — Ясно, — он даже не знает что ответить. Айрис понимающе улыбается; целует его в лоб и уходит.  
  
      Кейтлин возвращается через некоторое время. Вносит в палату запах улицы и одеколона Эдди.  
  
      — Наши парни перехватили подкрепление, отправленное за нами. Они перебили всех. Парочку взяли в плен. Тоун попросил поговорить с ними позже; когда будет время, — она садится в кресло, крутит в пальцах зажигалку и не сводит с него взгляда. — А теперь тебе надо поспать. Хоть в этом мое мнение с мнением местных врачей совпадает.  
  
      — А различается в отношении к правилам, запрещающим курить в палатах?  
  
      — Айрис рассказала, да? — не спрашивает; утверждает Сноу. Он утвердительно кивает.  
  
      — Еще она сказала, что ты сидела со мной, пока я не пришел в себя. Так что тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть, Кейти. Иди домой.  
  
      Сноу хмыкает, не отвечает. Смотрит с насмешкой, словно он только что сморозил несусветную глупость. Барри вздыхает, двигается, освобождая место на кровати рядом с тобой. Хлопает по простыни. Гипнотизирует своими дьявольскими зелеными глазами. Она вздыхает, кладет зажигалку на тумбочку и садится рядом с ним. Он обхватывает ее кисть и тянет вниз; просит лечь. Она ложится на бок. Он поворачивается на бок тоже. Приборы протестующе пищат. Кейтлин поправляет датчики. Их носы почти соприкасаются. Аллен кладет ладонь ей на щеку. Сноу накрывает ее своей рукой.  
  
      — Кейти, знаешь, я…  
  
      — Я знаю, знаю, — не дает ему договорить. Она чувствует, знает, что он хочет сказать. Она боится это услышать. Ее присутствие разрушает чужие жизни; ее присутствие уже убило Ронни. И она в пятый раз чуть было не потеряла Барри, потому что он был вынужден ее защищать.  
  
      — Защищать тебя — мой выбор. Я выбрал этот путь семь лет назад, выбираю и сейчас. И всегда буду выбирать. Не тебе нести ответственность за мои раны, — словно читая ее мысли, шепчет Барри. Кейтлин смещает его руку и целует распахнутую ладонь, пахнущую кровью, порохом и медикаментами.  
  
      — Давай спать. Мне еще предстоит встреча с двумя джентльменами, не знающими, что желают рассказать мне все свои грязные секреты, — она делает вид, что закрыла глаза. Рассматривает его сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Родинки на бледной коже выделяются еще сильнее. Под глазами темные круги. Губы потрескавшиеся. Кейтлин думает, что, несмотря на все его слова, она тоже несет ответственность за произошедшее. И будет нести за всю боль, что он испытывает из-за нее.  
  
      — Если что, я всегда готов рассказать тебе все мои секреты.  
  
      — Как будто меня это интересует. Засыпай, — Сноу целует его в лоб и подкручивает регулятор капельницы, увеличивая количество обезболивающего, поступающего в кровь.  
  
      Говорят, что рядом с любимым человеком лучше спится. Кейтлин спит без кошмаров шесть часов. И легонько целует в губы, прежде чем уйти. Барри только притворяется, что еще не проснулся, когда она уходит.


	6. ...потери вырывают куски души

      Говорят, что если во время похорон идет дождь, то это небеса оплакивают потерю. Кейтлин ничерта от этого не легче; хуже. Ветер теплый, ласкающий. Треплет волосы, гладит по щекам, словно смахивая слезы. Капли барабанят по раскрытому зонту, который держит над ее головой Барри. Она засовывает руки поглубже в карманы; вдавливает ногти поглубже в ладони до крови.  
  
      Ей нужно хоть что-то почувствовать. Но вместо боли она чувствует множество сочувствующих взглядов, прожигающих дыры между лопаток. Кейтлин пачкает землю своей кровью, комкая ее в расцарапанных ладонях. Барри смотрит прямо перед собой. Просто стоит рядом и бросает горсть земли на гроб следом за ней.  
  
      Она должна бы отпустить его теперь, как только угол гроба скрывается под черноземом. Не получается.  
  
      Сноу лишь поднимает воротник плаща и смотрит на свинцовое небо. У него теперь есть Ронни; у нее теперь есть дыра в груди размером с кулак и кольцо на безымянном пальце, что нещадно жжется.  
  
      — Кейтлин, послушай, нам пора, — Эдди подходит к ней, когда на кладбище остаются они втроем: Эдди, Барри и она. Он касается ее плеча, наклоняет голову, заглядывая в глаза. Сноу просто смотрит на буквы на надгробии и молчит. Не обращает внимания. Аллен переглядывается с Тоуном; коротко кивает и продолжает стоять рядом, держа зонт. Эдди уезжает.  
  
      Дождь заканчивается так же внезапно, как и начался. Солнце слепит глаза, отражается в лужах. Барри продолжает держать зонт. Кейтлин продолжает смотреть на белый мрамор, под которым погребено все, что осталось от ее Ронни.  
  
      У нее на виске зашитая рана; восемь швов, чтобы стянуть кожу, оставить лишь аккуратный шрам. Она бы с удовольствием вскрыла себе грудную клетку, чтобы зашить что-то внутри, что кровоточит, болит. У нее нет ни подходящих инструментов, ни ниток, способных удержать черную дыру под ребрами.  
  
      Барри касается ее локтя; Кейтлин вздрагивает, резко разворачивается и смотрит на него широко распахнутыми ореховыми глазами. Барри хочет отдать свою руку, глаза, каждую кость, лишь бы собрать ее по кусочкам, склеить, чтобы она не дрожала, не рассыпалась на его глазах.  
  
      — Кейт, — тихо шепчет он. В ее имени — толковый словарь; он не может подобрать слов поддержки. Слишком хорошо помнит, что нет слов, способных помочь. Просто повторяет. — Кейт…  
  
      Она рассыпается в его ладонях, когда делает неуверенный шаг по направлению к нему, когда путается в собственных ногах, цепляясь за его плечи. Оставляет на дорогом пиджаке кровавые отпечатки. Сноу держится за отвороты его пиджака, утыкается в узел галстука и задыхается. Где-то в горле застревает ком, из-за которого ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть. Она беспомощно открывает рот, заглатывая воздух, но у нее не получается. Ребра давят на бешено стучащее сердце. В голове набатом стучит «Ронни, Ронни, Ронни», не прекращая, не замолкая.  
  
      Кейтлин пытается втянуть носом запах Барри. Спастись. Но ее несет течением, а сил сопротивляться нет.  
  
      Он опускается вместе с ней на колени. Земля влажная и холодная. Барри обхватывает ее лицо ладонями, заставляет смотреть на себя.  
  
      — Кейт, успокойся. Просто смотри на меня. Сконцентрируйся на моем голосе, — его тревожный взгляд проникает под самую кожу; вспарывает мышцы, добираясь до костей. Его бархатный тон забирается в голову, заглушая пульсирующее «Ронни». — Все хорошо. Просто смотри на меня. Я рядом, Кейти, я рядом. Я с тобой. Ты не одна. Я здесь. Просто смотри на меня и попытайся вдохнуть, хорошо? Давай вместе.  
  
      Он шумно через рот втягивает воздух. Кейтлин пытается повторить, но лишь хрипит; мотает головой и плачет. «Я не могу, не могу, не могу!» — отчаянно мечется в зрачках. Он сжимает ее голову чуть сильнее, прижимается лбом к ее лбу и шепчет:  
  
      — Ты сможешь, я верю в тебя. Просто дыши со мной. Вдох, выдох, — Барри глубоко вдыхает, медленно и протяжно выдыхает. Она с хрипом и слезами пытается повторить. Получается только с третьего раза. Она часто-часто дышит, не отрывая взгляда от так близко расположенных зеленых глаз. Он вытирает большими пальцами ее щеки от слез, продолжая прижимать ладони к вискам.  
  
      — Спасибо, — шепчет Кейтлин через некоторое время и отрывает его руки от своей кожи. Он помогает ей подняться, бережно поддерживая под локоть.  
  
      — Тебе может показаться это диким, но однажды станет легче, — Барри обнимает ее и гладит своими теплыми руками спину. Кейтлин расслабляется и снова забывает, как дышать. Резко отскакивает и выставляет вперед руку, прося не подходить. Она сжимает другой рукой горло и смотрит в зеленые глаза; пересчитывает родинки на лице.  
  
      — Прости, я… не могу. Тебе надо пойти к остальным, извиниться за меня. А я не могу, я хочу побыть одна, — он не отпускает; бросается наперерез, обхватывает плечи и шепчет в затылок.  
  
      — Постой, Кейт, останься.  
  
      От его голоса по спине ползут мурашки. Она разворачивается в кольце его рук и смотрит в глаза.  
  
      — Я не могу, понимаешь? Отпусти, пожалуйста, — а в глубине зрачка пульсирует: «С тобой я слабая; я задыхаюсь; я расслабляюсь. Я не могу быть сильной рядом с тобой. Отпусти, чтобы я была сильной без тебя». — Прошу тебя, Барри.  
  
      Аллен медленно опускает руки и смотрит в ее напряженную спину, пока она не теряется между надгробий. Вдалеке сверкает молния. Снова начинает накрапываться дождь.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Кейтлин заливает в себя пятый шот текилы, но не чувствует приятного помутнения рассудка. Уже почти полночь; она в каком-то баре не на территории Тоуна заливает в себя текилу, безнадежно надеясь, что с ее помощью сможет вымыть из внутренностей боль. Пока не работает. Она не перестает пытаться.  
  
      Говорят, что нужно держать друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе. Снарт дышит ей в затылок: ближе — пошлее. Она поворачивает голову, чувствуя его взгляд. И достает сигарету из пачки. Смотрит испытующе и ждет. Снарт качает головой, кивает бармену, прося зажигалку. Кейтлин, зажав сигарету в зубах, склоняется к его рукам. Она втягивает в себя дым, держит во рту, а потом выдыхает прямо ему в лицо.  
  
      — Ты не заблудилась, Фрост? — Снарт садится рядом, оценивающим взглядом скользит по ее черному платью, смазанной туши и пустым стопкам.  
  
      — Выгонишь? — чуть хрипло отвечает вопросом на вопрос Кейтлин и продолжает сверлить его взглядом, попутно выпивая еще текилы. Снарт пододвигает ей пепельницу; она послушно сбрасывает в нее пепел.  
  
      — Интересуюсь, чем обязан визиту, — он просит налить ему бренди. Сноу морщится от одного названия. Он удивленно приподнимает бровь, но не комментирует; записывает себе на внутренней стороне черепа «Фрост не любит бренди». И совершенно не понимает, как это может пригодиться.  
  
      — Здесь нет людей Тоуна, которые бы послушными собачками рассказали о том, что видели меня, — она облокачивает о барную стойку и упирается согнутыми пальцами в висок, изучая лицо Снарта.  
  
      — Прячешься? — он просит повторить: ей — текилу, ему — бренди.  
  
      — Наслаждаюсь отсутствием шпионов, — Снарт смотрит слишком понимающе, поднимает свой стакан и с неожиданным сочувствием произносит.  
  
      — Прими соболезнования, Фрост, — он кивком головы указывает на ее обручальное кольцо. Сноу кривится, залпом выливая в себя алкоголь.  
  
      — Именно из-за этого я и сбежала, — она тянется за очередной сигаретой. Снарт без напоминаний с ее стороны щелкает зажигалкой.  
  
      — Мне оставить тебя?  
  
      — С чего это такое сопереживание? — Кейтлин едко цедит слова, чувствуя, что, наконец, текила начинает действовать; мир вокруг приятно размазывается.  
  
      — Я терял близких людей, — они выпивают еще. Сноу придвигается к нему; дышит на него яблочным дымом.  
  
      — Я не против того, чтобы ты остался. Пить в одиночестве — уныло, — она перехватывает его бренди до того, как он успевает взять в руки стакан. Кейтлин морщится, когда напиток только касается ее языка. Снарт не без удовольствия наблюдает за тем, как она фыркает, как с легким стуком опускает стакан на барную стойку. И тут же запивает неприятный привкус текилой.  
  
      — Зачем пить бренди, если ты его не любишь? — Снарту действительно любопытно; она интригует его. Сноу ухмыляется, развратно облизывая губы.  
  
      — Чтобы проверить, как ты отреагируешь на похищение своей выпивки, — она затягивается и тихонько смеется, наблюдая за каждым его действием; взгляд пристальный, словно рассматривает жука под микроскопом.  
  
      — Чтобы вывести меня из себя, нужно что-то большее.  
  
      — Насколько большее? — Кейтлин заинтригована; и достаточно пьяна, чтобы начать играть в эту увлекательную игру без правил. Снарт почти трезв, но тоже не прочь ей подыграть.  
  
      — Ты хочешь рискнуть?  
  
      — Я хочу отвлечься, — она закидывает ногу на ногу, задрав в процессе юбку чуть выше. Качает ногой, задевая носком туфли его колено. Он смотрит на нее с интересом; ловит ногу за голень и скользит ладонью выше, к бедру. Сноу дышит чуть чаще; улыбается с поощрением и ждет дальнейшего развития событий, выпивая еще текилы.  
  
      Ладонь Снарта вклинивается между ногами, раздвигает их. Кейтлин молча повинуется, приближает свое лицо к его. И смотрит возбужденными глазами. В голове приятно шумит. Она облизывает губы; вытягивает язык и слизывает с его губ терпкий вкус бренди. Забавно морщит нос.  
  
      — А ты хочешь отвлечься? — Сноу выдыхает каждое слово ему в рот; они почти соприкасаются губами, когда она отстраняется, достает из сумочки деньги и бросает на стойку. Соскальзывает со стула и уходит, напоследок подмигнув Снарту.  
  
      На улице идет дождь. Она забывает плащ в баре.  
  
      Снарт ловит ее возле следующего здания.  
  
      — Ты забыла плащ, — накидывает забытый предмет гардероба на плечи и прижимается губами к губам. Сноу довольно жмурится; забирается руками под мгновенно промокший пуловер. Проводит пальцами по напрягшимся мышцам пресса. Снарт толкает ее в стену, под небольшой козырек — вход в кондитерскую. Сноу смеется, когда он скользит губами по ее шее, слегка прикусывая яростно пульсирующую венку.  
  
      — Капитан, — называет она его давно забытым прозвищем. — У вас холодные губы.  
  
      — Так согрей, — он ухмыляется, путаясь пальцами в ее волосах. Легонько тянет волосы вниз, запрокидывая ее подбородок. Кусает губы, глотая ее тихие стоны; его пальцы задирают юбку, спускают трусики, которые легко скользят по бедрам. Кейтлин изящно скидывает их, когда они приземляются на землю. Снарт сильнее вжимает ее в стену; обхватывает ладонями бедра; разрывает платье, делая декольте обширнее.  
  
      — Теперь ты должен мне новое платье, — горячим шепотом на ухо произносит Кейтлин, кусая его за мочку. Он кладет ей ладонь на грудь и с силой заставляет растечься спиной по стене. Отодвигает чашечку бюстгальтера; Сноу ежится от холода. Соски реагируют на возбуждение и низкую температуру: напрягаются. Снарт щекочет их языком, проникая в нее пальцами. Она стонет, слегка изгибаясь ему навстречу.  
  
      — Я отработаю твое платье, — он тоже умеет кусаться. Сжимает между зубами чувствительную кожу за ухом; резким порывом поднимает ее ногу и входит в нее. Кейтлин хватается руками за его плечи, чуть подтягивается и обвивает его талию ногами. Снарт поддерживает ее под ягодицами. Туфли соскальзывают и падают с глухим стуком на землю в такт его толчкам.  
  
      Сноу запрокидывает голову назад, пока он быстро, рвано движется в ней. Замирает, потом ускоряется. Она думает о том, что может дышать. И дышит полной грудью; шумно втягивает ртом воздух; выдыхает с протяжным «Дааа». Кейтлин чувствует ухмылку Снарта телом, когда он целует ее плечо.  
  
      Он ускоряется; она чувствует, как кожа на плечах, лопатках неприятно жжется; как затылок бьется о стену. Эта боль приятно отрезвляет; напоминает, что она не просто сняла мальчика в баре или в очередной раз соблазнила Аллена, который никогда особо не сопротивлялся.  
  
      И уж точно эта боль, напряженное дыхание Снарта и запах его одеколона (что-то прохладное, морское), не напоминают ей Ронни. Она стонет громче, сильнее. Снарт вдавливает ее в стену и, ей кажется, выстанывает что-то похожее на ее имя.  
  
      Кейтлин проворно спрыгивает на землю. Надевает туфли, подбирает трусики и небрежно засовывает в сумочку. Она подмигивает Снарту, целует в щеку и собирается уходить, когда он хватает ее за руку и тянет к себе. Прижимается губами, обвивая рукой талию.  
  
      — Как насчет кофе?  
  
      — Не поздновато ли для него?  
  
      — На завтрак.  
  
      Кейтлин пожимает плечами, а потом кивает. Снарт ведет ее за собой; у него есть кабинет над баром и комната с большой кроватью.  
  
      Барри, нашедший Кейтлин только сейчас, разворачивается и уходит.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Сноу просыпается утром с головной болью. Она смутно помнит секс возле входа в кондитерскую; бутылку текилы в постель; секс в комнатушке над баром. У нее на руке болтается наручник, приковывающий ее к изголовью кровати. Кейтлин судорожно пытается вытащить кисть; не получается.  
  
      Говорят, что большие дозы алкоголя способствуют временной амнезии. У нее явно что-то такое; но зато можно точно сказать, что вчера было весело.  
  
      — Черт, — она ощущает во рту привкус крови. Облизывает губы, но свежих ранок не обнаруживает. Замечает лежащую на полу шпильку и тянется за ней. Плечевой сустав отзывается тупой болью. Она кончиками пальцев зацепляет шпильку, когда в комнату заходит Снарт с подносом.  
  
      — С добрым утром, Фрост, — он ставит поднос на прикроватную тумбочку и жестом фокусника достает из кармана ключ от наручников.  
  
      — Какого черта, Снарт? Ты меня похищаешь?  
  
      — Только если для личных нужд, — он смеется, но все равно залазит на кровать и расстегивает наручники. Кейтлин трет занемевшее запястье. Снарт целует ее в губы; она гладит его грудь, опускаясь ниже, и натыкается на пластырь, придерживающий марлевую салфетку.  
  
      — Что это?  
  
      — Кто-то вчера был в очень игривом настроении, — Снарт беззлобно ухмыляется и щелкает ее по носу. Приподнимает край повязки и показывает воспаленный след от укуса. Рана все еще слабо кровоточит. — Ты попыталась откусить кусок моего живота. Пришлось приковать тебя наручниками. Правда, это тебя только раззадорило. — Он поднимает руку и показывает еще один след от укуса возле подмышки. Не такой сильный.  
  
      — Мне нечего сказать, — она берет поднос и ставит его на кровать. Отламывает кусочек тоста и засовывает его себе в рот. — Зато понятно, откуда этот вкус крови во рту. — Снарт смеется.  
  
      — Будет шрам, — он касается швов на виске; Сноу смутно вспоминает о ране. Тоже трогает висок: пластырь слетел. — Это из-за взрыва?  
  
      — Да, — коротко поясняет она, давая понять, что не хочет об этом говорить.  
  
      Какое-то время они завтракают в полном молчании.  
  
      — Переходи ко мне, — неожиданно выпаливает Снарт; Кейтлин давится соком.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Бросай Тоуна; работай со мной. Мы явно нашли общий язык, — он подмигивает ей и вытирает каплю сока со щеки.  
  
      — У нас была ночь, наполненная превосходным сексом. Это было здорово. Но давай не будем мешать личное и рабочее. Если бы ты предложил повторить наши ночные забавы, я бы еще задумалась; предавать Тоуна я не буду, — Сноу встает с кровати и ищет свое нижнее белье. Бюстгальтер находится возле двери; трусики в сумочке, что стоит на подоконнике. Она надевает плащ на нижнее белье и с силой затягивает пояс. — Без обид, я надеюсь?  
  
      — Без обид, — спокойно соглашается Снарт. — Тебя подвезти?   
  
      – Не надо. Спасибо за ночь, — она посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и уходит.  
  
      — Обращайся, — с улыбкой отвечает он.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Барри ждет ее возле дома. Караулит в машине. Она только выходит из такси, а он уже подает ей руку. Кейтлин скользит по нему скучающим взглядом, позволяет помочь выйти из машины и улыбается. Он провожает ее до квартиры.  
  
      Говорят, что после смерти близкого человека часть души умирает вместе с ним. Барри видит мертвый кусок себя в зеркале каждый день после смерти матери. Барри видит мертвый кусок Кейтлин на дне ее зрачков, когда смотрит в ее глаза. Он думает о том, что у нее внутри все разваливается; и не факт, что кто-то сможет собрать, сшить. Не факт, что она сама позволит это сделать.  
  
      Она открывает дверь, приглашает его войти, сбрасывает плащ в коридоре и в одном нижнем белье идет в комнату. Аллен проходит в гостиную.  
  
      — Что-то случилось? — Сноу выходит в коротком атласном халате; наливает себе виски. Барри отказывается.  
  
      — Я волновался за тебя, — просто поясняет он. Она медленно цедит напиток, не сводя взгляда с родинок Барри. Рядом с ним снова становится трудно дышать. Кейтлин тяжело сглатывает.  
  
      — Все хорошо. А теперь прости, но я хочу спать; был тяжелый день.  
  
      — Конечно, — он взъерошивает волосы; всегда взъерошивает волосы, когда волнуется. Кейтлин знает это жест слишком хорошо. — Если что-то понадобится, хоть что…  
  
      — Я позвоню тебе и заставлю решать мои проблемы, — шутливо отвечает она, целует его в щеку. — Спасибо за заботу, Аллен.  
  
      — Всегда, Сноу.  
  
      Как только за ним закрывается дверь, она тихо сползает на пол и смотрит на глянцевый потолок, в котором отражается ее силуэт. Ей все еще больно где-то под ребрами; там черная дыра и наживую вырван кусок размером с кулак. Ее нитки, способные сшить изнутри, только что ушли.


	7. ...альянсы есть способ отсрочить войну

      Барри просыпается от шума, доносящегося с кухни. Он вытаскивает из верхнего ящика комода пистолет, снимает его с предохранителя и, стараясь не наступать на раненую ногу, идет на звук. Аллен расслабляется, когда видит возле входной двери пару белых туфель от Jimmy Choo.  
  
      Говорят, что клюквенный сок полезен после большой кровопотери. Барри видит открытую упаковку с соком на столе; рядом наполненный стакан. Кейтлин стоит у плиты, помешивая готовящийся кофе. Тостер звякает, выплевывая тосты. На сковородке скворчит бекон.  
  
      Он останавливается в дверном проеме; прислоняется боком к косяку, перенося вес на здоровую ногу. Сноу что-то подпевает себе под нос, стоя на одной ноге. Перевязанную стопу она прижимает к колену другой ноги. И даже не теряется равновесия; словно не замечая неудобности позы.  
  
      — Ты должен лежать в кровати, а не подпирать косяки, Аллен. Потолок не обвалится, если ты отлипнешь от стены, — она даже не поворачивается в его сторону. Помешивает бекон, откидывая волосы за спину. Барри тихонько ухмыляется, но продолжает стоять; впитывать в себя то, как она тянется за солью, привставая на носочки, как посасывает обожженный палец. — Да сядь ты уже; тебя отпустили из больницы, потому что с чего-то взяли, что ты способен смирно лежать в кровати.  
  
      Кейтлин подходит к нему, забирая из рук оружие, и усаживает за стол. Ставит перед ним стакан с клюквенным соком.  
  
      — Пей; имеет отличные кровоостанавливающие свойства. Как раз то, что тебе нужно. — Сноу снова отходит к плите; раскладывает яичницу по тарелкам, наливает кофе только себе. Барри замечает, что она слегка прихрамывает; пытается это скрыть, но не особо удачно.  
  
      — Нога все еще болит, — утверждает он, беря в руки столовые приборы. Кейтлин сервирует стол по всем правилам этикета, пусть даже едят они тосты и яичницу с беконом. Она равнодушно пожимает плечами, словно ее хромота не стоит внимания. Отпивает из кружки кофе, оставляя на ободке алый помадный отпечаток.  
  
      — Скоро пройдет, — кончик ножа упирается ему в грудь; Кейтлин смотрит сурово. — А вот если ты будешь зайчиком скакать по квартире, то я отправлю тебя в больницу. И попрошу привязать к кровати, словно ты заключенный или псих.  
  
      — А разве тебе тоже не стоит соблюдать постельный режим, а не носиться по городу на двенадцатисантиметровых шпильках? — Барри умело переводит тему, тоже направляя на нее нож, испачканный в еде.  
  
      — Во-первых, я не собираюсь забрасывать дела из-за пустяковой царапины; во-вторых, я не ношусь по городу, у меня есть машина; и в-третьих, шпильки всего лишь десять сантиметров.  
  
      — Важное уточнение, — он прыскает в стакан с соком. Кейтлин улыбается, не может сдержать смех. — Ну и как там те парни, которых ты должна расколоть? — она притворно-непонимающе морщит лоб. — У тебя каблуки запачканы кровью.  
  
      — Нас кто-то сдал, — Сноу делает большой глоток кофе, обжигая небо. Выплевывает часть напитка обратно, шумно втягивая воздух. Барри подает салфетку, чтобы она могла вытереть капли на подбородке; что с большим удовольствием сделал бы сам. — Один из них сказал, что Мардон узнал, что к смерти Клайда были причастны мы. Второй молчит. Пока.  
  
      — Они знают о Джесси? — Барри встревоженно всматривается в ее лицо. Его больше волнует тот факт, знает ли Марк о том, что именно Кейтлин раскладывала органы Клайда по баночкам; даже бантики собственноручно завязывала.  
  
      — Пока неясно. Но существует вероятность, что Марку известно и это. И только вопрос времени, когда он придет с этим к Акселю. Конечно, он вряд ли охотно поверит в аферу Тоуна, но и от мысли о захвате власти так просто не откажется. Как только Мардон сможет убедить его в нашей причастности к смерти Джесси, начнутся большие кровавые проблемы, — она обхватывает кружку с кофе; сжимает ее.  
  
      — Что Эдди? — Барри откидывается на стуле, сжимает переносицу пальцами, пытаясь просчитать варианты; придумать, как вывести из игры две группировки, пока они не объединились против них.  
  
      — Активно ищет поддержки у парней из Старлинга; у него там какие-то старые связи. И готовит операцию по зачистке. Ее должна буду возглавить я, пока ты на больничном.  
  
      — Я тоже в деле, — Барри встает; неудачно наступает на больную ногу и морщится. Кейтлин вскакивает, опрокидывая на себя кофе. Не обращая внимания на кофейное пятно, расползающееся по белоснежной блузке, она кладет руки ему на плечи и усаживает обратно. Он в одних пижамный штанах; ее ладони прикипают к его обнаженной коже. Она закусывает губу, твердо встречая его упрямый взгляд. — Я не отпущу тебя одну на это дело! Кто тебя прикроет?  
  
      — Кто-нибудь из наших; если повезет, то кто-нибудь из парней Куина.  
  
      — С никакой квалификацией?  
  
      — Ты слишком суров к ним; большинство наших людей проходят тщательный отбор, особенно парни из группы зачистки, — они продолжают бороться взглядами; кто моргнет — отступит. Кто отведет взгляд — проиграет.  
  
      — И ни одному из них я бы не доверил твою жизнь.  
  
      — Я отвезу тебя к Циско; вы на пару будете полоскать нам мозги, засоряя эфир словесным мусором и ценной информацией. Будешь им рассказывать про то, насколько я ценный сотрудник, и как важно поймать своим телом как можно пуль, чтобы они в меня не попали. — Кейтлин всегда лучше играла в «гляделки». Барри тяжело вздыхает и моргает, признавая свое поражение. Она отпускает его плечи; кажется, кожа на ладонях покрывается волдырями. Кофейное пятно бесконтрольно расползается по всей блузке.  
  
      — Можешь взять одну из моих рубашек; они в шкафу, в спальне, — Аллен порывается встать, но она останавливает его, одним взглядом пригвождая к стулу. Он лениво ковыряет свою яичницу, пока Кейтлин переодевается.  
  
      — В холодильнике продукты; еще я сварила тебе куриный бульон, он на плите. А также заказала в том милом итальянском ресторанчике на Третьей улице ризотто и лазанью. Они тоже в холодильнике, — она возвращается в кухню, закатывая рукава на его любимой черной рубашке. Барри невольно улыбается. Обыденность происходящего заставляет его на мгновение забыть о бесстатусности их отношений, о ее романе с Тоуном и назревающей уличной войне.  
  
      — Не стоило, Кейти. Я бы и сам справился, — она щелкает его по носу, вытирая кофе со стола и пола.  
  
      — С заказом пиццы? Без сомнения. Однако ты проходишь лечение, даже если отказался лежать в больнице. А я теперь твой лечащий врач. Так что питаться ты будешь нормально, — она смотрит на часы и охает. — Черт, мне же еще нужно заехать к моим дорогим Мардоновским шестеркам. Не хочу пропустить момент, когда их конечности оттают. Люблю выражение ужаса на их лицах, когда они видят свои омертвевшие ноги.  
  
      — Ты, как всегда, безжалостна, — она заглатывает яичницу, запивая ее его соком из его стакана.  
  
      — Эти идиоты чуть не убили нас вчера; пусть радуются, что пока под угрозой только по одной ноге у каждого. — Сноу закидывает грязную посуду в посудомоечную посуду и помогает Барри дойти до спальни. Укладывает его в кровать, подкладывая подушки под спину. Он притягивает ее к себе; она садится на край кровати.  
  
      — Серьезно, Кейти, ты ничем мне не обязана, — он гладит ее пальцы. Кейтлин кладет ладонь ему на щеку и улыбается; непривычно нежно.  
  
      — Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое; ты делал для меня то же самое, — она целует его в лоб; на коже остается след, который она оттирает большим пальцем. — Сейчас ты должен вести себя прилично, пить лекарства и дать ноге отдохнуть. Я знаю, тяжело оставаться в стороне во время таких событий, но ты должен. Чем быстрее ты поправишься, тем скорее сможешь пойти и помочь нам разобраться со всем этим бардаком. А твоя помощь понадобится, это точно.  
  
      У нее пищит телефон. Она бегло просматривает текст сообщения. На лбу залегает глубокая морщинка.  
  
      — Теперь я точно опаздываю; Тоун договорился о встрече с Куином. Он вечером приезжает в город, чтобы обсудить детали. — Сноу замечает попытку Барри встать и играет на опережение, предупредительно тыча в него пальцем. — А ты будешь лежать здесь. Всегда есть громкая связь на телефоне, если ты будешь нужен на переговорах. Тем более это больше похоже на неформальную беседу.  
  
      Она взбивает волосы перед зеркалом, пальцами подправляет размазанную помаду.  
  
      — Зайду завтра. Не провожай, — Кейтлин звонит кому-то по телефону, спрашивая о пленниках. Недолго копается в коридоре и уходит. Барри откидывается на подушках и закрывает глаза, все еще чувствуя тепло губ на своем лбу.  
  
      Сноу выходит из подъезда, когда натыкается на Линду. Репортерша замирает, натянуто улыбается, замечая рубашку Барри, надетую на Кейтлин. Сноу щелкает зажигалкой, закуривая; приветствует Парк кивком головы и предлагает сигарету. Линда не отказывается.  
  
      — Проследи, чтобы он лежал. И ел. И пил лекарства. И ни в коем случае не выпускай из квартиры, даже если будет угрожать. Транквилизаторы на кухне, третий ящик, вторая тумбочка. Просто вкалываешь в плечо, а лучше в шею, и через несколько минут он спит, — Кейтлин замолкает, затягиваясь.  
  
      — Дела так плохи? — тихо спрашивает Линда, тревожно смотря на нее.  
  
      — Ничего, с чем бы мы не справились. Но ему может показаться, что без него все умрут. А он должен лежать; даже если будет под снотворным.  
  
      — Ты для этого позвала меня? Чтобы я следила за ним?  
  
      — Он же небезразличен тебе, — уверенным тоном говорит Кейтлин, выбрасывая окурок в мусорный бак. — Айрис без проблем согласилась дать тебе оплачиваемый отпуск; если что — сразу звони.  
  
      — Кейтлин, — Линда зовет ее по имени, когда Сноу открывает дверь машины. — Почему бы тебе самой не играть в сиделку, если он тебе так важен?  
  
      — Почему в последнее время все думают только о том, что я хочу отбить их парней? — вместо ответа задает риторический вопрос Кейтлин и уезжает. Линда смотрит вслед уезжающей машине и вздыхает; отплевывается. В легких застревает яблочный дым ее сигарет. Парк ненавидит яблоки.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Оливер Куин осматривается. У Тоуна большой дом с множеством антикварных вещей. Красивая жена с ослепительной улыбкой. И развитая преступная империя под контролем. Он очень похож на него самого: семейные отношения между членами банды, бескомпромиссность, умение играть жестко. Оливер приветливо улыбается Эдди, целует руку Айрис и проходит за ними в кабинет Тоуна. Айрис любезно спрашивает, что он будет пить, и оставляет мужчин наедине.  
  
      Говорят, что альянсы — договор с противником, с которым пока еще не готов сражаться. Оливеру делить с Эдди нечего; у них разные города и методы ведения дел. Тоун с готовностью улыбается голливудской улыбкой на всех значимых событиях города, демонстрируя идеальный брак; Куин предпочитает работать в тени, не являясь большим любителем светского общества. Однако идея получить кусок Централ-Сити за помощь и заключить договор, способный помочь расширить бизнес, ему нравится.  
  
      Айрис приносит поднос с чаем и бисквитным печеньем. Улыбается и уходит. Куин думает, что держать жену на расстоянии от дел — отличная идея; рисков меньше. Куин немного жалеет, что с Фелисити так не получится; она ведет всю их черную бухгалтерию и координирует особо важные задания.  
  
      — Мы кого-то еще ждем? — Оливер замечает третью чашку и задает вполне логичный вопрос.  
  
      — Да. Она слегка опаздывает; возникли кое-какие проблемы, — Эдди бросает взгляд на часы; Кейтлин обычно не опаздывает. И это тревожит. Куин понимает, что без опаздывающей леди, чье мнение, очевидно, очень важно для Тоуна, переговоров не будет, так что позволяет себе ответить на бесконечный поток сообщений от Фелисити одним коротким «Все хорошо. Позвоню после».  
  
      Кейтлин Сноу входит в кабинет, предварительно постучавшись; она вносит с собой запах мороза, крови и яблок. Оливер осматривает ее, отмечая бинт на стопе, явно мужскую рубашку и легкое покраснение на тыльной стороне правой ладони. Она протягивает ему руку для приветствия и даже не морщится, когда он случайно задевает болезненную область пальцами.  
  
      — Кейтлин Сноу. Киллер Фрост, — у нее холодные пальцы, но крепкое рукопожатие.  
  
      — Оливер Куин. Восхищаюсь вашим стилем, мисс Сноу, — она садится на диван рядом с Эдди, достает сигареты из сумочки.  
  
      — Не возражаете, мистер Куин? — кивком головы указывает на сигарету.  
  
      — Ни в чем себе не отказывайте, — Тоун ставит пепельницу ближе к ней; щелкает зажигалкой. Куин вспоминает, что Фелисити рассказывала о романе между этими двумя. Кажется, все началось после смерти ее жениха и продолжается до сих пор. — И называйте меня просто Оливер. Давайте обойдемся без формальностей.  
  
      — Что ж, Оливер, — она тянет гласные его имени, с легким прищуром изучая лицо. Тонкой струйкой выдыхает дым с яблочным запахом. — Позвольте спросить, что именно вас восхищает в моем стиле?  
  
      — Вы однажды были в моем городе. Украли несколько баллонов с жидким азотом из дерматологического центра. А потом возле центральной больницы нашли тело человека с отмершими конечностями. Ему ампутировали руки и ноги. Но он все равно умер, не приходя в сознание. Дальнейшая экспертиза показала, что конечности были заморожены при помощи жидкого азота, а потом разморожены. Это и вызвало некроз. Организм не выдержал такой нагрузки. Изящная жестокость. Подобную аккуратность редко встретишь в наше время.  
  
      — Приношу свои извинения за то, что работала в Вашем городе без согласования, — она несколько раз ударяет длинным пальцем по сигарете, сбрасывая пепел. — Мне срочно нужно было узнать кое-какую информацию о местоположении одного человека. Пришлось действовать по обстоятельствам.  
  
      — Я нисколько не злюсь за ваши действия; впрочем, я слышал, что этого человека вы все же нашли, пусть и не так давно. И я рад этому. Уэллс многим успел встать поперек горла.  
  
      — Ваши источники не лгут; нашла, — она вдавливает окурок в пепельницу и облизывает губы. — Еще какие-то вопросы, Оливер?  
  
      — Только касательно наших возможных будущих взаимоотношений, — Куин закидывает ногу на ногу; Кейтлин отпивает чай; Эдди смотрит на потенциального партнера. — Слышал, у вас небольшие проблемы с соседями?  
  
      — Две местных банды обвиняют нас во всех смертных грехах и, есть все основания полагать, могут объединиться, чтобы лишить нас власти. У одних, Мардонов, оружейный бизнес; другие, банда недавно умершего в результате покушения Джесси, просто психи. Я бы хотел предложить вашим поставщикам оружия работать также и на нас; в обмен на большую часть территории и бизнеса Мардонов. Территорию Джесси можно поделить. У вас будет кусок бизнеса здесь, в Централ-Сити, мы избавимся от давно изживших себя семей, — объясняет Тоун.  
  
      — А что насчет Снарта и его ребят?  
  
      — Нечто вроде холодной войны; стараемся не лезть друг к другу.  
  
      — До меня доходили слухи о похищении, — Оливер кивает в сторону Кейтлин, — мисс Сноу.  
  
      — Личные разборки; ничего серьезного, — равнодушно отвечает Сноу и улыбается. В сумочке вибрирует телефон; она мельком смотрит на экран, поджимает губы, но все же сбрасывает звонок. Через несколько секунд приходит СМС, заставившее ее нахмуриться. Она быстро ответила и снова посмотрела на Куина.  
  
      — Что-то серьезное? — с наигранной заботой спросил Куин, даже не стараясь спрятать свое любопытство.  
  
      — Кое-кто оказался слабее, чем я предполагала. Такое случается в нашем деле, не так ли, Оливер?  
  
      — Вы правы, — Куин смотрит на часы и встает. — Я заинтересован в том, чтобы поставлять вам оружие. Однако войны меня мало волнуют. Разберитесь со своими проблемами, и я заберу себе все, что принадлежало Мардонам. Остальное ваше. А теперь простите, у меня самолет через час. Дела не требуют отлагательств.  
  
      Он пожимает руку Эдди, целует левую ладонь Кейтлин и уходит. Сноу падает на диван и закидывает ноги на стол. Чашки жалобно звенят, подпрыгивая.  
  
      — Аксель знает, — сквозь зубы цедит она, сжимая в них сигарету. Сама ее поджигает и набирает полные легкие дыма. Эдди начинает ходить по комнате, запуская пальцы в волосы.  
  
      — Значит, у нас совсем нет времени, — Кейтлин откидывает голову назад, укладывая затылок на спинку дивана, и выдыхает дым в потолок. — Как там Барри?  
  
      — С ним Линда. Я сказала, чтобы она в случае чего вырубила его транквилизатором. Он слишком рьяно рвется в бой.  
  
      — Как и всегда, — Эдди подходит к бару и наливает себе бренди, Кейтлин — виски. — Что сказали парни Мардона?  
  
      — Немного. Один умер во время пыток; второй держался, но после смерти товарища рассказал про Акселя. Имя того, кто поведал Мардону о нашей роли в убийствах Джесси и его брата, они не знали. О смерти второго мне сообщили во время разговора с Куином.  
  
      — И вот надо было Барри валяться в постели именно сейчас, — Эдди подает ей стакан; она залпом выпивает его содержимое. Он касается пальцами ее правой руки. — Что случилось?  
  
      — Немного азота попало на кожу. Ерунда.  
  
      Тоун кладет ладонь ей на колено. Она не предпринимает никаких действий против. Просто смотрит на то, как его пальцы смотрятся на ее коже. Смотрятся неплохо.  
  
      — Нужно собрать людей. Мы не можем ждать, пока они разработают план. Они не гении, никто из них, но их преимущество в количестве, — уверенно говорит Кейтлин после непродолжительного молчания.  
  
      — Аллен всегда занимался таким.  
  
      — Аллен должен лежать и не рыпаться еще несколько дней. Начнет бегать сейчас — все может стать много хуже. Ему нужно восстановиться. Я поведу группу. Нужно предупредить Циско, чтобы начал приготовления. Необходимо найти, где сейчас скрываются все главные персонажи разворачивающегося спектакля. Кто сможет повести вторую группу? Надо бы ударить с двух фронтов. Кто свободен?  
  
      Эдди вычерчивает подушечками пальцев круги на ее колене, прикидывая варианты.  
  
      — Бэт Санс Соуси свободна и вроде даже в городе. Я уточню.  
  
      — Отлично, лучше и не придумаешь. Взрывы нам не повредят, — она встает. — Мне нужно домой. Я тогда позвоню Циско, а ты найди Бэт, предупреди Джо и собери людей. Я позвоню; передавай привет Айрис.  
  
      Кейтлин уходит, по пути набирая сообщение для Линды: «В аптечке в ванной есть снотворное, Рамелтеон. Растолки две таблетки и подсыпь ему в еду. Ему стоит проспать эту ночь».  
  
      Кейтлин выходит на улицу и глубоко вдыхает. Стоит докупить пару баллонов с азотом; скоро появится много людей, которые должны рассказать ей свои истории.


	8. ...взрывы гремят неожиданно

      Телефон Линды задорно пищит, оповещая о получении сообщения.  
  
      Говорят, что проверять телефоны своих вторых половинок неэтично. Барри думает не об этике, а о тревожном предчувствии, навязчиво преследующем его весь вечер; предчувствие усиливается. Линда принимает душ; он слышит шум воды.  
  
      «В аптечке в ванной есть снотворное, Рамелтеон. Растолки две таблетки и подсыпь ему в еду. Ему стоит проспать эту ночь».  
  
      Аллен рассматривает каждую букву; перечитывает имя получателя снова и снова. Кейтлин Сноу. Линда еще в душе. Кейтлин просит ее усыпить его, чтобы он что? Не мешался? Не бубнил ей в ухо? Спал? Чтобы его просто не было рядом?  
  
      Он сжимает зубы и рассматривает баночки и блистеры с таблетками, валяющиеся на тумбочке. Там же лежит листок с подробными инструкциями от Кейтлин. Барри выбирает обезболивающие. Запивает три таблетки клюквенным соком. Еще две таблетки откладывает с собой. Боль в бедре затихает. Вода перестает шуметь.  
  
      Линда вытирает на ходу волосы, но замирает на пороге в спальню. Перед ней стоит Аллен со сжатыми от напряжения зубами. С кобурой на поясе и полностью одетый. Она медленно отступает назад, пока не утыкается спиной в стену. Он показывает ей экран телефона.  
  
      — Что еще она сказала тебе сделать?  
  
      — Вырубить тебя транквилизатором, если захочешь уйти, — Линда облизывает губы; взгляд мечется. Барри бросает ее телефон на пол и ударяет кулаком в стену опасно близко от ее головы. Она сжимается, зажмуривается.  
  
      — Где они? — Линда молчит; Барри хватает ее за подбородок грубо, зло. Дергает вверх, заставляет смотреть на себя. — Где чертовы транквилизаторы?  
  
      — Кухня. Вторая тумбочка. Третий ящик, — дрожащим голосом отвечает она. А когда он идет на кухню, хромая, то падает на пол и пытается втиснуть выпавший от удара аккумулятор обратно в телефон. Пальцы не слушаются; она судорожно оглядывается назад.  
  
      — Ну же, давай, — телефон включается преступно медленно. Она не успевает набрать номер Кейтлин; чувствует боль в шее. Аллен фиксирует ее за плечи, всаживая шприц в ее тело. Линда обмякает в его руках. — Ты должен отдыхать, — шепчет она, чувствуя, как мир вокруг размазывается.  
  
      — Это она тебе сказала? С каких пор ты на побегушках у Кейтлин? — он не без труда поднимает ее на руки и относит в спальню.  
  
      — Я волнуюсь за тебя, как и она, — Линда несвязно бормочет еще что-то, окончательно засыпая; сдается действию транквилизатора. Барри накрывает ее одеялом, обувается, пряча нож под штаниной на голени. Он забирает ключи от машины Линды; его автомобиль наверняка где-то спрятан. Кейтлин всегда продумывает мелочи.  
  
      Эдди должен знать, что происходит. И он расскажет.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Кейтлин запивает сигаретный дым остывшим кофе. Нервно барабанит пальцами по столу, ощущая непрекращающийся стук клавиш клавиатуры ноющей головной болью.  
  
      Говорят, что худой мир лучше доброй ссоры. Для них все наоборот. Она смотрит на Бэт Санс Соуси; та наклоняет голову, собирая рыжие волосы в высокий хвост. Бэт тихо отдает приказы своему главному помощнику; пареньку без двух пальцев на левой руке и маниакальным взглядом в глазах, когда заходит речь о взрывчатых веществах. Бэт ловит напряженный взгляд Сноу, читает по губам: «Времени нет», и отправляет помощника выполнять приказания.  
  
      — Два склада с оружием у Мардонов, бар Акселя и ангар в старом аэропорту? Это все? — спрашивает Санс Соуси. Кейтлин задумывается; пепел падает на колени.  
  
      — Еще хижина за городом; принадлежала Клайду. Все эти здания должны быть взорваны в одно и то же время. И когда они взорвутся, то мы нападем на них, — Бэт кивает и тут же звонит своим ребятам, жестом прося у Циско всю информацию по зданиям. Рамон стучит по клавишам с большим усердием.  
  
      — Камера засекла Мардона в центре; движется на юго-запад. Кажется, он едет в промышленную зону, — подает голос Рэтэуэй, поправляя очки. Циско закатывает глаза, когда только слышит его голос.  
  
      — У него склад в собственности; банда собирается там, — дополняет Рамон, выразительно смотря на Хартли. Тот хмыкает, изучая карту промышленной зоны. — А Аксель пока сидит в своем баре, наши ребята пасут его со вчерашнего дня.  
  
      — Вот только этот бар был построен во времена сухого закона, так что там наверняка есть какой-нибудь потайной выход, — высокомерно заявляет Хартли. — Здесь карты подземный тоннелей, я наложил их на карту города; ход действительно есть. Нужно и его контролировать. — Он протягивает распечатку Тоуну.  
  
      — Если такой умный, то почему у тебя на ноге электронный браслет, — бормочет Циско.  
  
      — Они смогли докопаться только до мелочей; и то я под домашним арестом, — отвечает Хартли. — И браслет я взломал.  
  
      — С этим бы и ребенок справился, — Рэтэуэй только открывает рот, чтобы продолжить перепалку, как Эдди громко заявляет:  
  
      — Заткнитесь уже. Хватит мериться членами; нам нужны все ресурсы для сегодняшней вечеринки, так что, будьте добры, смотрите в монитор, а не друг на друга, — Циско с Хартли перебрасываются многозначительными взглядами, и начинают печатать с такой скоростью, словно участвуют в соревновании по скорости печати. Кейтлин трет виски пальцами; головная боль грозит перейти в приступ мигрени.  
  
      — Может, тебе стоит отдохнуть? Еще есть пара часов в запасе, — предлагает Циско, когда она подходит к нему за планами склада, в котором должно пройти собрание ребят Мардона. Кейтлин тихонько хмыкает.  
  
      — Мне нужен кофе и данные информаторов, — она присаживается на уголок рабочего стола Рамона.  
  
      — Знаешь, много кофе — вредно.  
  
      — А продумывать план нападения на банду, торгующую оружием, не вредно? — Циско разворачивает леденец и запихивает его в рот; он кривит губы и качает головой, словно прикидывая, что вреднее. Судя по всему, останавливается на кофе.  
  
      — Прекрати уже чмокать, Цискито. Бесишь, — на испанском ругает Хартли. Циско отрывает взгляд от монитора и показывает ему средний палец.  
  
      — Можно я пойду с тобой? — громким шепотом произносит Рамон, умоляющим взглядом смотря на Кейтлин. Он перекатывает леденец во рту, действительно, с противным звуком; но это всяко лучше стука пальцев о клавиатуру в давящей тишине. — Этот крысеныш сводит меня с ума! И зачем он здесь?  
  
      — Потому что нужны лучшие из лучших! — встревает Рэтэуэй.  
  
      — Однажды я пристрелю его, — Циско качает головой, но вдруг подскакивает на стуле. — Черт, черт, черт!  
  
      — Что случилось? — Эдди отрывается от разговора с группой зачистки; объясняет им план.  
  
      — Я хакнул камеры возле склада Мардона. Смотрите, кто подъехал! — он разворачивает монитор. Из непримечательной машины серого цвета выходит Аксель, как всегда одетый, словно помесь петуха и клоуна. Следом подъезжает еще две машины, из которых выходят его ребята. — Не верю, что сейчас это скажу, — бормочет себе под нос, — но крысеныш был прав. Аксель ушел из бара через подземный ход, иначе никак.  
  
      — Всегда пожалуйста, Цискито, — со слащавой ухмылочкой говорит Хартли.  
  
      — Заткнись!  
  
      Кейтлин бросается к выходу, хватая свою куртку со спинки кресла. Эдди перехватывает ее в коридоре.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь?  
  
      — Иду на склад; пока они там вдвоем, нужно использовать момент. Мы поедем туда, убьем всех, и дело будет сделано.  
  
      — Но Пластик еще не закончила работу.  
  
      — Но команда Джоша уже готова?  
  
      — Да, но…  
  
      — Мне большего и не нужно, — она выхватывает телефон и звонит Бэт. — Взрывайте, как только заминируете все здания в городе; хижину оставьте на потом. Аксель на складе вместе с Мардоном. Я еду туда. Ты действуй по прежнему плану.  
  
      — Принято, Фрост.  
  
      Сноу убирает прядь волос, закрывающую глаза, за ухо. Садится в машину и уезжает, по дороге набирая номер главы группы зачистки. Ее группы. Сегодня все должно будет закончиться, иначе это грозит перейти в затяжную войну. Она это понимает. Это понимает и Тоун, смотрящий из окна на то, как машина Кейтлин скрывается за поворотом.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Барри врывается в помещение, резко открывая дверь. Эдди мгновенно наставляет на него пистолет, но тут же опускает оружие, с удивлением опознав в вошедшем Аллена. Он жалеет об этом, когда кулак врезается в его скулу.  
  
      Говорят, что бить начальство — верный путь к увольнению. Тоун не совсем его начальник; Тоун совершенно точно напросился. Он отступает от удара на пару шагов назад, касается места удара рукой и сплевывает на пол слюну, смешанную с кровью из разбитой губы. Циско морщится, Хартли ухмыляется.  
  
      — Какого черта?  
  
      — Это я тебя спрашиваю, Тоун! Какого черта тут происходит? — Барри садится на кофейный столик, вытягивая больную ногу. Он замечает кружку с недопитым кофе и запивает им оставшиеся в кармане обезболивающие. — Почему Кейтлин попросила Линду подмешать мне снотворное в еду? Уж точно не из-за заботы о моем сне.  
  
      — Кейтлин волновалась, что ты будешь лезть на рожон и сделаешь только хуже для себя. Рана откроется или что хуже. А все дело в том, что Аксель узнал о нашем вкладе в смерть его отца и приехал на встречу с Мардоном прямо сейчас, — Эдди устало трет покрасневшие глаза. Он не спал сутки, и это начинает сказываться.  
  
      — И вы все решили, что мне не следует о таком знать?  
  
      — Кейтлин…  
  
      — Кейтлин слишком много на себя берет! — Аллен замечает след от помады на кружке, которую продолжает держать в руках, чтобы уменьшить желание еще раз врезать Тоуну. — А где она сама?  
  
      — Поехала с группой Джоша на встречу Мардона и Акселя, — Аллен проводит ладонями по лицу, взъерошивая волосы. И грустно усмехается.  
  
      — И ты ее отпустил одну, без прикрытия.  
  
      — Бэт тоже со своими ребятами работает над этим. Им осталось заминировать еще одно здание, чтобы устроить праздничный фейерверк.  
  
      — Где проходит встреча? Я поеду туда!  
  
      — Ты с ума сошел? Что ты сможешь сделать в твоем-то состоянии? Нет, даже не думай. Сиди спокойно здесь и жди, пока все не закончится, — Эдди встает напротив Барри и смотрит ему в глаза. Тот встает на ноги и смотрит в ответ, гневно раздувая ноздри. Глаза Эдди – лед; глаза Барри — изумруды. Тоун давит авторитетом, приказывая на правах босса подчиниться. Аллен крепче сжимает зубы, не желая исполнять глупые приказы.  
  
      Они готовы снова сцепиться; пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, когда приемник шипит.  
  
      — Циско, не забудь проследить, чтобы пополнили запасы азота в моем подвале; я собираюсь взять Мардона живым, — Кейтлин четко выплевывает слова. На заднем фоне слышны приглушенные мужские голоса. — Мы на месте. Отрубите им электричество на счет три.  
  
      — Раз. — Циско стучит по клавишам; Эдди с Барри отрывают взгляд друг от друга.  
  
      — Два. — Барри заходит за спину Рамона, всматриваясь в изображение с камеры слежения, установленной возле склада.  
  
      — Три. — Циско вырубает свет. Барри рассматривает бумаги, лежащие на столе Рамона. Из динамиков доносятся звуки стрельбы, крики.  
  
      Когда гремит взрыв, Тоун оборачивается в поисках Аллена. Того нигде нет.  
  
      — Аллен идет к вам, слышишь меня, Фрост? Аллен едет к вам. Фрост? Кейтлин? — из динамиков доносятся только помехи.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Кейтлин трясет головой, пытаясь понять, где она находится. В ушах шумит. Она трясет головой и пытается подняться на ноги. Замечает Джоша, лежащего рядом с ней. Нижняя часть туловища завалена обломками крыши. Сноу подползает к нему и пытается нащупать пульс. Венка на шее слабо пульсирует. Если вовремя придет помощь, он еще может выжить. Она трогает ухо, но вместо наушника чувствует лишь липкую кровь, пачкающую пальцы.  
  
      Говорят, что устраивать стрельбу в месте, где хранятся боеприпасы и оружие, плохая идея. Кейтлин понимает, что устраивать гангстерские разборки было слишком опрометчиво. Жаль, что поздно. Ее немного шатает, но она перебарывает себя; выпрямляется. Подбирает лежащий на полу пистолет.  
  
      Она стреляет в голову стонущему парню, который не из ее отряда. Звук выстрела звучит, словно сквозь толщу воды. Слух еще не восстановился. Кейтлин старается ступать как можно тише. То тут, то там видны тела: кто-то шевелится, кто-то слабо шевелит губами, стонет. Она подходит со спины к мужчине в фиолетовом пиджаке и приставляет дуло пистолета к виску:  
  
      — Развернись, — тот разворачивается и тут же ударяет ее в лицо локтем. Кейтлин теряет равновесие, отшатывается, но не падает. Аксель смотрит бешеным взглядом и смеется, показывая запачканные кровью зубы. Она выпускает в его сторону половину обоймы, чувствуя, как кровь заполняет рот. Нос отекает; кажется, сломан.  
  
      — А вот и ты, сучка, — он вытаскивает нож и бросается на нее. Сноу делает шаг в сторону. Уворот, еще один. Она наступает на камень и оступается. Припадает на колено, подвернув ногу. Аксель хохочет. — Как вы решили все здорово провернуть. Вот только просчитались. Маленькие глупенькие пташки. Я распотрошу тебя; изрешечу пулями, как вы поступили с моим отцом!  
  
      Он срывается на визг. И смотрит совершенно безумными глазами. Она растягивает губы в улыбке, сплевывая заполнившую рот кровь.  
  
      — Это я тебя распотрошу, — она стреляет по ногам. Одна пуля из трех попадает в его бедро. Кейтлин, игнорируя боль, подходит к Акселю. Он пытается встать, тычет в нее ножом. Она ломает его запястье, забирая оружие. Простреливает оба колена. И наставляет пистолет на подошедшего сзади мужчину.  
  
      — Свои, — Алек, один из ее группы, поднимает руки. Кейтлин опускает руки; меняет магазин.  
  
      — Еще живые есть?  
  
      — Двое, один мертв. Насчет остальных не знаю, — Алек всматривается в полумрак склада. У ее ног тихо скулит Аксель.  
  
      — Джош чуть дальше, ближе к выходу, его завалило. Вызови помощь. Убивай всех, кто не с нами. А что насчет этого, — она пинает раненого врага, топчет рану на ноге; он орет сильнее. — Этот нужен мне живым. В подвал его.  
  
      Алек кивает, защелкивает на руках Акселя наручники. Достает телефон и начинает что-то надиктовывать, судя по голосу и потоку слов, Циско. Сноу отправляется на поиски выживших и Мардона.  
  
      Выжившие ей не попадаются; она забирает у одного из трупов телефон, набирает номер Тоуна.  
  
      — Аксель у нас. Мардона нигде не видно, — Кейтлин продвигается к выходу, боясь, что Марк мог уйти. Эдди что-то встревоженно говорит, но Сноу его не слушает. Она замечает прыгающую тень на стене. Переводит взгляд вбок и видит Мардона, прижимающегося к себе руку; он движется к выходу. Она засовывает телефон в карман и бежит за ним.  
  
      Марк замечает ее, стреляет вслепую, выбрасывая пистолет, когда заканчиваются патроны. Садится в одну из машин. Сноу бросается к своему автомобилю. Где-то вдали раздаются взрывы; вечернее небо озаряется огненным маревом. Пластик хороший солдат; она всегда выполняет данные ей приказы.  
  
      — Я преследую Мардона. Он пытается сбежать, — бросает Кейтлин в трубку и отбрасывает телефон на пассажирское сидение. Мардон ускоряется, увеличивая отрыв. Сноу сжимает руль до побелевших костяшек и вдавливает педаль газа в пол. Стрелка на спидометре ускоряется, быстро меняя показания. Мардон выезжает на центральную дорогу, мечется, меняя полосу. Пытается спрятаться между другими машинами. Кейтлин убирает волосы назад, не сводя взгляд с черного джипа Марка.  
  
      — И куда ты направляешься, дорогой? — шепчет себе под нос она, в последний момент проскакивая между двумя автомобилями; сбивает левое зеркало. Ей вслед возмущенно гудят. Она ухмыляется, смотря перед собой. Носом дышать невозможно. Кейтлин хватает его пальцами и вправляет, взвывая от боли. Мардон явно направляется за город. Сноу приближается к нему; их отделяет одна машина.  
  
      Какой-то минивэн выползает прямо перед ней, когда она уже готова врезаться в зад Мардону. Кейтлин нажимает на гудок; высовывается из окна и отстреливает боковое зеркало проклятой машине. Минивэн испуганно уступает место. Она легонько толкает Мардона; задний бампер отваливается. Он дает по газам; Сноу тоже.  
  
      Мардон выводит ее на загородную трассу. Машин меньше, так что она набирает скорость, равняясь с ним. Она смотрит в его обезумевшее лицо. У него рассечен лоб; ведет одной рукой, очевидно, другая повреждена. Кейтлин улыбается и выворачивает руль. Ее слегка дергает от удара. Она отъезжает и снова сворачивает. Прижимает его к обочине. Мардон сжимает зубы, тоже толкает ее в бок, пытаясь заставить выехать на встречную полосу. Кейтлин ускоряется, обгоняя его. Едет чуть впереди, дразнит. Он таранит ее сзади. Она отрывается. Он выкидывает ее на обочину.  
  
      Кейтлин ударяется головой о руль, когда врезается в дерево. Зажмуривает глаза и широко их распахивает. В голове гудит; перед глазами плывут красные круги. Она достает небольшой нож, спрятанный в сапоге, и прячет его в рукаве, продолжая прижиматься лбом к рулю.  
  
      — Доигралась, сучка, — Мардон распахивает дверь и вытаскивает ее из машины. Держит за волосы, приставляя ко лбу пистолет. — Это ведь ты убила Клайда? Отвечай!  
  
      — Он был слабаком, — Кейтлин улыбается; демонстрирует белоснежные зубы, испачканные кровавой слюной. — Вопил, как свинья. И умер, стоило мне сделать пару надрезов.  
  
      — И ты сдохнешь, тварь! — Мардон взводит курок. Сноу достает из рукава нож и вонзает его в руку Марка. Тот вопит, выпуская пистолет. Она отпинывает пистолет в сторону. Достает из волос лезвие. И улыбается.  
  
      — Интересно, а как громко будешь кричать ты? — Марк встает на ноги, бросается на нее. Кейтлин выставляет лезвие вперед. И чувствует острую боль ниже пупка. Мардон давится кровью, падая на землю. Сноу смотрит на торчащую из живота рукоять своего ножа. Хмыкает. Доходит до машины, достает аптечку. Кричит сквозь сжатые зубы, когда вытаскивает нож. Кровь льется из раны; она накладывает на нее гемостатическую губку, прилепляет пластырем. Берет еще одну и, раздирая рубашку Мардона, накладывает ее на его рану. Щупает пульс. Марк непонимающе смотрит на нее, когда она прижимает его ладонь к его ране.  
  
      — У меня на тебя большие планы, — и улыбается. Мардон плюет ей в лицо.  
  
      Рядом останавливается машина. Она смотрит на хромающую фигуру, подходящую к ним. Качает головой, разворачивается и идет к машине. Барри подходит со спины, тычет дулом между лопаток, разворачивая ее к себе лицом.  
  
      — Ты приказала Линде усыпить меня! — он злобно цедит слова, выплевывает ей их в лицо, прижимая оружие к солнечному сплетению. Она обхватывает пистолет и поднимает его чуть выше, чтобы дуло располагалось напротив сердца. Она вся — невозмутимость и лед; бесстрашие, граничащее с безумием.  
  
      — Очевидно, я переоценила ее возможности, — Сноу смотрит в его глаза. Барри вжимает пистолет в ее грудь сильнее. — Но я не жалею об этом. Ты здесь был не нужен. Я и сама прекрасно справилась.  
  
      — О, да это твой девиз. Мне не нужен Барри Аллен. Не так ли? — Кейтлин молчит; а потом и вовсе отворачивается, хватая ручки двери машины. Барри хватает ее за горло и сжимает. — Отвечай!  
  
      Сноу широко распахивает глаза; хватает его запястье скользкими от крови пальцами, вцепляется ногтями. И улыбается. Ее губы окровавлены, из уголка рта течет кровь. Он с силой вдавливает ее в окно машины, пару раз ударяет спиной. Кейтлин продолжает улыбаться и молчать; облизывает губы. Барри опускает ее чуть ниже, разбивает затылком стекло. Она чувствует, как по спине стекают теплые капли крови; щекочут позвоночник.  
  
      — Тебе проще усыпить меня, накачать транквилизатором, чем довериться? Или тебе просто нравиться играть? — он сильнее сжимает ее горло. — Для тебя ведь все игра: жизнь, смерть, любовь.  
  
      — Ты был в безопасности дома; в твоем состоянии от тебя не было пользы. Ты эмоционально нестабилен еще с тех самых пор, как вернулся с войны; лекарства, которые ты сейчас принимаешь, лишь усиливают это состояние, — хрипит Кейтлин. Не моргает. Барри сжимает пальцы; ее глаза наливаются кровью. Она не отводит взгляд. Он смотрит в ее зрачки и видит полную готовность умереть.  
  
      — Убей меня сейчас; давай. А потом застрели Мардона. Скажешь, что он убил меня, а ты – его. Тебе поверят. Ты же так сильно ненавидишь меня, да? Так убей, — шепчет она и закрывает глаза. Барри ослабляет хватку, кладет вторую руку ей на затылок; пистолет падает на землю. Он целует ее губы, слизывает с них кровь. Без труда проникает языком в рот, вылизывая зубы и десны. Она упирается ладонью в его грудь, другой рукой прижимая отошедшую от раны губку.  
  
      Аллен прокусывает ее губу, нажимая ладонью на рану на затылке. Кейтлин шипит.  
  
      Говорят, что люди, страдающие зависимостью, одинаково любят и ненавидят предмет своей зависимости. Аллен не может понять, какое чувство в отношении Кейтлин Сноу сильнее: любовь или ненависть. Кейтлин отстраняется от него, отталкивает. Он хватает ее за волосы и запрокидывает голову. Кусает шею. Она вырывается, закашливается в ладошку, выплевывает кровь. Барри плевать. Он целует ее с неистовостью сумасшедшего. Сжимает бедра, желая оставить синяки. Целует следы своих пальцев на шее.  
  
      Вдали слышны сирены. Барри отшатывается от нее; весь мир, как в тумане. Кейтлин прижимает пальцы к губам, сползая на землю. Аллен уходит, садится в машину и уезжает.  
  
      Эдди смотрит обеспокоенно, силой укладывает ее в носилки и держит руку, пока они едут в машине скорой помощи в больницу.  
  
      — Черт, Кейтлин, не пугай меня так больше, — он целует ее пальцы; сжимает их в своей ладони.  
  
      — Мардон должен быть в моем подвале; живой, — шепчет ему она; смотрит холодно. Тоун кивает. Сноу закрывает глаза, вспоминая пальцы Аллена на своей шее. По спине бегут мурашки от осознания, что на мгновение он задумался о том, чтобы убить ее; от осознания, что на мгновение она пожелала умереть.  
  
      Кейтлин теряет сознание, когда ее везут по больничным коридорам. Ей кажется, что рядом мелькает лицо Барри.


	9. ...у каждого есть свой предел

      Кейтлин просыпается и чувствует стерильный запах больницы и чужое горячее дыхание у себя в волосах.  
  
      Говорят, что при делении бесконечности на бесконечность или ноля на ноль получается математическая неопределенность. Горизонтальные восьмерки — бесконечность; его пальцы привычно вычерчивают их на ее бедре. Вытянутые круги — ноли; его пальцы следка вдавливают линии в кожу. Горизонтальные восьмерки над восьмерками, вытянутые круги над вытянутыми кругами — бесконечно большие и малые числа делятся друг на друга. Нечто неконкретное на нечто такое же неоднозначное.  
  
      Неопределенность надо раскрывать. Тайну их взаимоуничтожающих отношений раскрыть они не в состоянии.  
  
      — У тебя до сих пор постельный режим, — шепчет Кейтлин, прижимая скомканное в кулаке одеяло к груди; подтягивая его вверх.  
  
      — Я и лежу, — обжигающим дыханием отвечает Барри куда-то в затылок; вжимается носом в заманчиво пахнущую ямку в основании черепа. Его пальцы гладят ее бедро. Восьмерки, нули — неопределенность их жизней.  
  
      Сноу поворачивается к нему лицом; бьет прядями волос по щеке. Аллен смотрит чуть виновато, чуть горестно и широко распахивает глаза, позволяя любоваться изумрудным блеском своей радужки. Она может чувствовать, как он выдыхает воздух тонкой струйкой; дышит на нее. Она кладет раскрытую ладонь на его лицо; большой палец напротив уголка глаза. Игла капельницы выскальзывает из руки.  
  
      — Айрис говорила, что ты приходил, когда я спала. Почему сейчас решил остаться? — Кейтлин легонько тарабанит пальцами по линии роста волос.  
  
      — Захотелось, — Барри слегка дергает плечом. Убирает руку с ее бедра, стягивает одеяло вниз и кладет ладонь на ее шею. Сноу обмирает; сердце начинает биться чаще. Его ладонь идеально подходит под отпечаток синяков, оставленных на бледной коже. Синяки с желтоватым ободком, как признаком рассасывания. Он чуть сжимает руку; она приоткрывает рот и шумно втягивает воздух. Неотрывно смотрит в его глаза; тонет в темнеющих бездонными ямами зрачках  
  
      Аллен убирает руку, скользит подушечками пальцами по коже. Кейтлин облизывает мгновенно пересохшие губы и только тогда выдыхает. Сердце все еще бешено колотится.  
  
      — Послушай, я должен сказать…  
  
      — Не надо; я знаю, — она прикладывает палец к его губам. У нее привычно холодные пальцы; он сжимает их в своей руке, отводя от своего лица.  
  
      — Несколько лет назад я обещал тебе, что такое не повторится. И теперь…  
  
      — Мы не можем держать все свои обещания. Это нормально. Все в порядке, — Кейтлин улыбается и тянется к его лицу. Распахивает губы и обхватывает ими его рот. Аккуратно скользит языком, поглаживая чувствительную кожу. — Я все понимаю. Ты давно уже привык жить войной. А когда она тарабанит в твою дверь, стоя на пороге, ты не можешь действовать иначе. — Шепчет она. И чуть отстраняется, снова кладя ладонь на его скулу.  
  
      — Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, я просто…  
  
      — Был готов меня убить? Не ты первый, не ты последний, — перебивает поток самоуничижения Сноу. — Ты можешь чувствовать ко мне все, что захочешь. Ты можешь даже пытаться меня убить. Но только не обижайся на Линду. Она действительно очень любит тебя и хочет сделать, как лучше. Даже согласилась на предложенную мной аферу. Ради тебя.  
  
      — Линда хорошая, я знаю и не обижаюсь на нее. Приняла мои извинения. И спрашивала о твоем самочувствии. Вот есть только одно но: я никогда не смогу быть для нее хорошим выбором.  
  
      — А я никогда не смогу быть хорошим выбором для тебя, Барри, — виновато кривит губы Кейтлин и хочет отвернуться. Он не дает; хватает за подбородок, выглаживая большим пальцем ямочку под нижней губой.  
  
      — Ты только что сама разрешила мне чувствовать к тебе все, что я захочу, — Барри наклоняется к ней. Она по инерции отклоняется чуть назад; воздух застревает в легких.  
  
      — Я имела в виду ненависть.  
  
      — То, что я к тебе испытываю, иногда очень близко к ненависти, — Аллен накрывает ее губы своими; она чувствует на вкус его улыбку. Его губы с привкусом клюквы и ментоловой жвачки. Он настойчиво проникает языком в ее рот, отвоевывает территорию.  
  
      — И сейчас? — с придыханием спрашивает Кейтлин, смотря в потемневшие от возбуждения зеленые глаза. Она просовывает руки под его свитер; обводит контуры кубиков напрягшегося пресса. Аллен тяжело и часто дышит. — И сейчас ты меня ненавидишь?  
  
      — Не совсем, — с хитрой улыбкой отвечает Барри, переворачивая ее на спину. Нависает сверху. Она приподнимается на локтях. Расстегивает ремень, тянет ширинку джинс вниз. Он задирает ее больничную рубашку вверх, отмечая, что на ней нет трусиков; Кейтлин подмигивает, закусывая губу.  
  
      — Мне плевать, — безразлично произносит она, когда его руки опускаются на перевязанную рану внизу живота. В подтверждении своих слов Сноу сдергивает с него джинсы.  
  
      Он нежно целует шею, приподнимая ее бедра. Входит медленно, ловя с ее губ каждый мучительный выдох. Она горячая, пульсирующая, сводящая с ума. Она вцепляется в его плечи, закидывает одну ногу на поясницу. Он прижимает губами к ее ключице, постепенно увеличивая темп.  
  
      Кейтлин подталкивает его ногой; Барри вылизывает каждый оставленный своими руками синяк. Она тихо стонет, не стесняясь незапертой двери и любопытных медсестер. Она и так считается главной головной болью отделения за последние годы; секс в палате ничего не изменит.  
  
      Он пахнет чем-то сладким, домашним. Он пахнет давно забытым словом уют. Она запрокидывает голову назад, ударяясь об изголовье кровати. И тихонько хохочет; полусчастливо, полуистерично. С Алленом даже секс-извинение на узкой больничной койке нечто животрепещущее, выбивающее из легких воздух.  
  
      Дверь открывается, но тут же захлопывается. Кейтлин смотрит на все еще вибрирующую от сильного захлопывания дверь поверх его плеча и шепчет:  
  
      — Мы кого-то спугнули, — довольным тоном говорит она ему на ушко, не удерживаясь и облизывая мочку.  
  
      — Ему повезло, что жив, — Аллен хрипло дышит в ее яремную впадину, снова укладывая ее на спину. Она зажмуривается до цветных кругов перед глазами и задерживает дыхание, пока мир вокруг кружится. Барри судорожно вжимается в нее; утыкается лицом в плечо и затравленно дышит, щекоча. Кейтлин тихо выдыхает.  
  
      Он перекатывает на бок, застегивая джинсы. Она оправляет рубашку.  
  
      — Извинения приняты, — кокетливо улыбается Кейтлин. Барри прижимается к ней в мучительно-нежном поцелуе. Он гладит ее затылок, пока она вырисовывает математическую неопределенность на его шее. Горизонтальная восьмерка, деленная на восьмерку, вытянутый круг, деленный на овал. Когда в следующий раз он не станет церемониться, а просто пристрелит ее? Придушит?  
  
      Аллен улыбается открытой мальчишеской улыбкой, взъерошивая волосы, когда отрывается от нее. Сноу нарочито медленно облизывает губы. Он бросает взгляд на часы и чуть не подскакивает на месте.  
  
      — Черт, мне пора, — он чмокает ее в нос и соскакивает с кровати, — зайду позже.  
  
      — Принеси мне сигареты, Аллен! Тоун сговорился с врачами! Они не дают мне курить! — кричит она ему вслед.  
  
      — Прости, но здесь я на стороне Тоуна, — Барри пожимает плечами, отправляет ей воздушный поцелуй и уходит.  
  
      — Все самой нужно делать, — бурчит Кейтлин, вызывая медсестру.  
  
      Когда женщина с недовольным выражением лица меняет ей капельницу и уходит, Сноу увеличивает скорость введения препарата и закрывает глаза. Рана мучительно ноет, а раз уж она тут застряла (Эдди со всеми надавили массой и не дали выйти из больницы раньше срока), то почему бы не выспаться.  
  
      Она спит, когда медсестра заносит в ее палату цветы с запиской «Выздоравливай. Эдди». Они стоят в вазе рядом с цветами от Барри. Восьмерка, деленная на восьмерку; ноль, деленный на ноль, — распутывать этот клубок она не собирается.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Подвал — личная территория Сноу. Он выжигает роговицу слепящей белизной стен; забирается в нос запахом кварца; срубает наповал стерильностью.  
  
      Говорят, что белый цвет может означать безразличие, высокомерие и эмоциональную холодность. Тоун вспоминает об этом каждый раз, когда спускается сюда. Белые шкафы с медицинскими препаратами, баллоны с жидким азотом, медицинские инструменты, стол для вскрытия и кресла с фиксирующими ремнями для конечностей. Эта комната могла бы походить на операционную, если бы не въевшийся в кафель запах смерти.  
  
      Эдди смотрит на Мардона, усаженного в одно из кресел с ремнями. Марк бледный, в халате, напоминающем больничный, с капельницей, торчащей из руки. Тоун подходит к нему и шлепает по щеке ладонью.  
  
      — Просыпайся, — его холодный тон льдинками отражается от стен. Мардон слабо стонет и открывает глаза; хлопает веками, не понимая, где он находится. Эдди подходит к рабочему столу Кейтлин. Вешает пиджак на спинку стула, снимает часы, обручальное кольцо, достает из кармана мобильный телефон и кладет все это на стеклянную столешницу. Закатывает рукава.  
  
      Мардон пытается сфокусироваться на лице светловолосого мужчины, еще не совсем понимая, что происходит. Тоун подходит к нему и, предварительно размяв плечевой сустав, чуть разворачивает корпус и, занося кулак, с разворотом ударяет пленника в лицо. Голова Мардона дергается, ударяясь о спинку стула. Марк закашливается, выплевывает кровь. Сжимает руки в кулаки и пытается вырваться; ремни затянуты туго.  
  
      — Ты и твои ребята неплохо потрепали моих людей. Я поражен, — Эдди сжимает-разжимает пальцы, а после снова бьет; хрустит нос. Мардон запрокидывает голову назад и смотрит на Тоуна с наглой кровавой улыбкой.  
  
      — Просто твои люди такое же дерьмо, как и ты, Тоун, — Мардон захлебывается собственным смехом, когда Эдди подходит к нему, всаживая кулак несколько раз в область солнечного сплетения. Марк рвано глотает воздух, потом все равно поднимает голову и продолжает улыбаться. — Ты хочешь избить меня, потому что осознаешь мою правоту? Вы ничего не добьетесь, убив меня!  
  
      Тоун хмыкает, хватает Мардона за волосы и, оттягивая за них голову наверх, с ледяной яростью произносит:  
  
      — Убить? Что ты, Марк! Я обещал твою шкуру отдать на развлечение Фрост. Я просто здоровался, — он отходит от пленника, берет белое полотенце из шкафа и вытирает кровь с рук. После запускает пятерню в волосы, заглаживая их наверх. — На самом деле я бы хотел узнать у тебя месторасположение твоих заначек, а также номера заграничных счетов и пароли к ним. Однако я понимаю: ты человек дела, ты вряд ли расколешься от пары сломанных костей или содранных ногтей.  
  
      Тоун садится на угол стола, расслабленно опустив руки на колени.  
  
      — Знаешь, в настоящее время все как-то забыли об истоках. Раньше было достаточно вмазать кому-нибудь пару раз битой, выстрелить в колено или раздробить пальцы, и все, человек рассказывает каждую значимую и незначимую мелочь из своей жизнь, будь то кличка первой кошки или имя девчонки, на которую дрочил в старшей школе. Сейчас все стали стойкими, закаленными. Необходимо изощряться, чтобы добиться от людей нужной информации. Сейчас мы находимся в личном кабинете Киллер Фрост. Вот на этом столе, — он небрежно указывает рукой на стол для вскрытия, — она пытала твоего брата. У меня есть записи. Жуткое зрелище, но завораживающее. Я покажу их тебе. Она настоящий мастер своего дела. А какие чудеса она творит с жидким азотом. Просто художник.  
  
      — К чему ты ведешь? — хрипит Мардон, дыша ртом. Сломанный нос опухает.  
  
      — Спрашивать о заначках и скрытых счетах будет спрашивать она; до этих пор ты будешь залечивать дыру в своем животе и думать о хорошем. Однако это не значит, что я пришел сюда, чтобы поболтать с тобой о твоей дальнейшей судьбе. О чем я там говорил? А, да. Я раньше был простым костоломом. И был хорош в своем деле. Так вот такие, как ты, на самом деле, были всегда. Небольшой процент, но все же встречался. Презирающие слабости, смеющиеся над болью. Но я нашел способ, как усмирить ваш пыл.  
  
      Эдди берет телефон и что-то быстро набирает, отправляя сообщение. Через несколько минут дверь открывается, и в комнату закидывают девушку. С запекшейся кровью в уголке рта, пережженными краской светлыми волосами и связанными кабельной стяжкой руками. Она в разорванном блестящем платье, тушь размазалась. Еле стоит на ногах и испуганно смотрит на Тоуна. Эдди притягивает ее к себе, обхватывая плечи, и подводит к пленнику.  
  
      — Марк! Что происходит? — шепчет срывающимся на всхлипы голосом она. Мардон ерзает на стуле, но освободиться не может. — Кто все эти люди, Марк? Что происходит?  
  
      — Ах ты, ублюдок! — почти рычит Мардон. Эдди разворачивает девушку лицом к себе.  
  
      — Как вас зовут, мисс?  
  
      — Дейзи, — шепчет она. — Отпустите его, пожалуйста. Если это из-за той драки, то там была виновата я. Он просто защищал меня.  
  
      — Какое красивое имя, Дейзи, — Тоун ведет костяшками пальцев по ее скуле. Она дрожит то ли от страха, то ли от холода, мечась взглядом между льдистой синевой глаз незнакомого ей мужчины и паническим взглядом Марка. — И какая самоотверженность, Дейзи. Это похвально. Однако дело вовсе не в драке; и уж точно дело не в вас.  
  
      — А что тогда происходит? Дело в деньгах? Уверена, мы можем договориться, — она подается вперед, стараясь выглядеть сексуальной. Эдди смеется.  
  
      — Деньги здесь не помогут. И вы сексуальны, не могу не признать это, но не в моем вкусе. А теперь я бы хотел извиниться перед вами, Дейзи.  
  
      — За что? — она непонимающе округляет свои кукольные глаза.  
  
      — За это, — Тоун хватает ее за волосы и ударяет лицом об угол стола для вскрытия. Слышится хруст ломаемых костей. Дейзи затравленно кричит, падая на пол. — Уверяю вас, в этом нет вашей вины. Вы просто даете себя трахать не тому человеку.  
  
      — Я убью тебя, мразь! Она не причем! — Мардон брызжет кровавой слюной и продолжает вырываться. Эдди садится на корточки рядом со скулящей Дейзи, поднимает ее голову за волосы, показывая Марку ее окровавленное лицо. Она харкает кровью, выплевывая осколки зубов. Нос сломан и смещен вбок. Тоун поднимает ее голову еще выше, а после с силой впечатывает лицом в пол.  
  
      — Видишь ли, в чем дело, Мардон. Я не могу просто бить тебя, слепо надеясь, что однажды найду такую точку, ударив в которую, получу желаемое. Я не так наивен. Но я могу найти кого-то, дорогого тебе, и избить у тебя на глазах. Эта Дейзи кажется милой девушкой. Вот только вряд ли она так хорошо переносит удары, как ты.  
  
      Тоун помогает встать ей на ноги. Дейзи тихо плачет. Эдди улыбается и пинает каблуком ботинка в колено. Сустав выскакивает со своего места, у нее подгибаются ноги, но Тоун продолжает ее держать, пиная другое колено. И только потом позволяет ей упасть.  
  
      — Ты, мразь эдакая, пошел против меня и моей семьи. Погубил четырех моих людей, трое из которых сейчас в больнице. Ты ранил Киллер Фрост, и за это она будет отрезать от тебя по кусочку каждый день, пока ты не предпочтешь сказать нам все, лишь бы наконец сдохнуть.  
  
      — Потому что ты подставил меня! Сказал Акселю, что это мы убили Джесси!  
  
      — Если бы ты не начал по-тихому заказывать гранатометы, взрывчатку и откладывать их для нападения на меня и мою семью, если бы ты не сливал информацию Снарту, я бы тебя не тронул, но ты принес дерьмо в мой дом! Подсунул мне заклинивающие автоматы, из-за чего полегло несколько моих ребят! И ты предал меня, Марк! — срываясь на яростный громкий тон, говорит Эдди, схватив Мардона за воротник его больничной пижамы. — Так что не смей говорить мне, что это моя вина! Ты продал меня и наше сотрудничество давно, Мардон! И этим убил не только своего брата, но и эту милую девушку.  
  
      Тоун ударяет Мардона по лицу, берет со столика с медицинскими инструментами скальпель и подходит к Дейзи. Садится рядом с ней на колени. Гладит по голове, распутывая испачканные в крови волосы.  
  
      — Тише, Дейзи, скоро все закончится, потерпи еще немного, — он приподнимает ее и всаживает в горло скальпель по самую рукоять. Она царапает его руки, пытаясь отстраниться, но Тоун надежно фиксирует другой рукой ее затылок. Он медленно ведет скальпелем, разрезая мышцы, ткани; не отводит взгляд от заплаканного окровавленного лица; смотрит прямо в испуганные карие глаза. Дейзи хрипит, падая. Пытается зажать шею руками, но раны слишком обширны. Ее пальцы лишь скользят по коже. Она смотрит на Марка, лежа на полу, тянет к нему руку, что-то неразборчиво хрипя.  
  
      — Нет! Нет! — кричит Мардон. Эдди подходит к раковине, стоящей в углу комнаты, и тщательно моет руки. После вытирает их, пока Дейзи издает свой последний вздох. Он надевает часы, обручальное кольцо, засовывает мобильный телефон в карман. Берет пиджак и кладет его на сгиб локтя.  
  
      — Теперь тебе будет о чем подумать, пока я не найду еще одну шлюху, с которой ты спал, а, Марк? — Эдди выходит из комнаты. Марк, не отрывая взгляда, продолжает смотреть в широко распахнутые безжизненные глаза Дейзи, лежащей перед ним в собственной крови. Он невольно поднимает стопы, чувствуя, как расползающаяся ало-красная лужа подбирается к его ногам.


	10. ...на балах принято веселиться

      Аллен усаживает ее на край стола для вскрытия в ее кабинете; металлическая поверхность холодная и приятно контрастирует с возбужденной донельзя кожей.  
  
      Говорят, что любовь — это цепная химическая реакция; игра феромонов и мозга, который пытается найти наиболее подходящую пару для создания сильного потомства. Кейтлин готова называть происходящее между ними как угодно: химией, помешательством, зависимостью. Кейтлин срывает с него свитер с V-образным вырезом, дергает пуговицы на однотонно-голубой рубашке, стягивая ее с плеч. Барри откидывает ее голову назад, ведя ладонью по ее лицу; она прикусывает его ладонь. Барри впивается зубами в ее горло, шумно, по-звериному втягивает в себя бледную кожу, оставляя после себя засосы-кровоподтеки.  
  
      Кейтлин обхватывает его бедра ногами, притягивает к себе; трется о выпирающую ширинку. Она кусает его ключицы; вонзает зубы в выступающую косточку, отчего он болезненно выдыхает и дергает ее за волосы. Сноу скалится, утробно рычит, расстегивая пояс, а вслед за ним и молнию на джинсах. Аллен укладывает ее спиной на стол, прижимая ладонью грудь. Он движется в ней жестко, грубо поддерживая за бедра одной рукой. Второй упирается в столешницу рядом с ее головой, пригвождая к нагревающемуся от тепла ее тела металлу каштановые волосы.  
  
      Она не выдерживает, тянет его к себе за воротник рубашки, все еще болтающейся на его торсе. Она выдыхает его имя по буквам между ритмично-быстрыми толчками; оглаживает языком зубы, прикусывая до сукровицы губы. Барри сильнее звереет от этого, яростнее втрахивая ее в стол. Кейтлин кусает его за подбородок, дергая пальцами взмокшие от пота волосы на затылке.  
  
      Аллен хватает ее за горло, сжимает пальцы, грубо отбрасывая назад; припечатывает затылком о столешницу. Сноу игриво облизывает губы, пытаясь разжать его пальцы. Барри тянет уголки губ в дьявольской ухмылке; впивается ногтями в кожу. Барри сжимает ее шею до лопающихся сосудов вокруг радужки и судорожных хрипов, вырывающихся изо рта. Кейтлин хлопает ртом, как рыба, выброшенная из воды на воздух. Кейтлин царапает его кисть, извивается, пытаясь высвободиться.  
  
      Он смотрит на ее попытки с садистским наслаждением и лишь сильнее сжимает горло, но недостаточно для того, чтобы она умерла. Ему нравится, как она смотрит на него с ужасом, застывшим в панически моргающих глазах.  
  
      Кейтлин чувствует гул в ушах, чувствует хаотические попытки организма предотвратить кислородное голодание. И хуже всего, что она чувствует, как Барри все еще движется в ней. Все это смутно знакомо; так уже было. И ей это совсем не нравится.  
  
      Он дергает ее к себе; она тянется руками к его голове, царапает ногтями по лицу. Барри тихонько хмыкает, хищно нападая на ее рот. Она мотает головой, но ничего не может поделать с его языком, явно стремящимся проникнуть ей в глотку.  
  
      Аллен вспарывает ее от лобка до солнечного сплетения. Погружает в плоть скальпель по самую рукоять и нарочито медленно ведет вверх, продолжая целовать. Кейтлин чувствует горячую боль везде и солоновато-тошнотный привкус крови во рту. Она вытекает из ее рта, пачкая его лицо. Барри снова укладывает ее на спину, облизывая окровавленные губы.  
  
      — Я ведь тебе не нужен, Кейти? Не нужен, да? — шипит Барри, вытаскивая скальпель из ее тела и вытирая его об ее блузку. — А кому нужна ты?  
  
      Кейтлин захлебывается своей кровью и воздухом, когда он отпускает ее горло. Она наклоняет голову на бок, чтобы кровь не скапливалась в гортани. Ненуженненуженненужен. Барри горько усмехается где-то на периферии зрения, а она не может пошевелиться. Шумно и рвано заглатывает воздух, зная, что вряд ли выживет. Вдыхает глубже и смотрит на него.  
  
      «Посмотри на меня, посмотри, посмотри» — бьется набатом в висках. Аллен наклоняется к ней, и Кейтлин может рассмотреть каждую родинку на его лице. «Посмотрипосмотрипосмотри. Я перед тобой беззащитная, умирающая, ничего не значащая. Просто взгляни на меня еще раз, чтобы я вместо смерти растворилась в зелени, разлитой вокруг твоих зрачков».  
  
      Он засовывает в нее руку по локоть и достает кровоточащее сердце с зашитой зелеными, как его глаза, нитками дырой ровно посередине. Барри впивается в него зубами, откусывает куски, как от спелого яблока, и плюется ими в нее.  
  
      — Я ведь обещал, что заполучу твое сердце, Кейти. Помнишь это? Я заполучил. Где моя медаль и поцелуй?  
  
      Кейтлин тянется к нему пальцами, что-то сипло хрипит, но он лишь смеется, продолжая пачкать нижнюю часть лица в ее крови. Она смотрит на то, как Барри сжимает в своих бледных пальцах ее сердце и делает то, что должна была сделать давно.  
  
      Кейтлин кричит  
  
      и рывком садится в собственной кровати в собственной квартире.  
  
      Путается пальцами в мокрых волосах, прилипших к лицу. Сглатывает застрявший в горле ком и ощупывает свое тело, задирая атласную ночнушку. Натыкается только на еще свежий шрам, оставленный Мардоном. Никаких вспоротых животов и вываливающихся внутренностей. Она тянется к светильнику, стоящему на прикроватной тумбочке. Попутно роняет стакан с водой. Звук разбиваемого стекла заставляет ее вздрогнуть.  
  
      Вспыхнувший свет заставляет Кейтлин щуриться; она делает несколько глубоких вдохов и продолжительных выдохов. Пять часов утра и несколько сообщений: рекламная рассылка да стандартный отчет о состоянии пленников. Сноу соскальзывает с кровати и идет на кухню готовить кофе. Заснуть сегодня уже не удастся.  
  
      Она поджигает сигарету; огонек зажигалки ярко горит в полумраке кухни. Глубоко затягивается, ощущая оседающий в легких яблочный дым. Медленно помешивает варящийся в турке кофе. В голове, как заевшая пластинка, крутятся слова Барри из ее сна.  
  
      «Я ведь тебе не нужен, Кейти? Не нужен, да?»  
  
      Кейтлин вдавливает окурок в цветочный горшок, стоящий на подоконнике. Циско показалась забавной идея подарить ей комнатное растение. Она не знала его названия, да и уход сводился к тому, что она сбрасывала в землю пепел, когда было лень идти за пепельницей; иногда поливала его недопитым кофе или виски. Несмотря ни на что, растение процветало; выживало, как могло. Как и она.  
  
      «А кому нужна ты?»  
  
      Кейтлин шумно отхлебывает кофе из чашки, забираясь на стул с ногами. И громко чертыхается, обжигая рот. Поджигает еще одну сигарету; ее организм слишком долго обходился без никотина, пока она прохлаждалась в больнице. Она вслушивается в мерное тиканье часов и курит, сбрасывая пепел в блюдце; пепельница осталась где-то в гостиной.  
  
      Сноу думает о том, что могла бы позвонить Эдди и вытащить его из уютных объятий спящей Айрис; позвонить Барри и вытащить его из цепких объятий спящей Линды. Они бы приехали, не задавая лишних вопросов, едва успев натянуть штаны и выцепить ключи от машины из специальной вазочки в прихожей. Однако это было бы крайне несправедливо по отношению и к Айрис, и к Линде. Она ведь не претендует на их мужчин; пытается в это верить.  
  
      Кейтлин разворачивается лицом к окну, прислоняясь плечом к спинке стула. Перед глазами слишком живо стоит образ Барри, держащего в руках ее сердце. Она судорожно сглатывает, ощущая тяжесть в межреберье. Сноу достаточно знала Аллена, чтобы не сомневаться, что на подобное он способен. И оттого было еще паршивее.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Кейтлин стоит у стены, сжимая правую руку с бокалом шампанского левой рукой чуть выше локтя. Вечер только начинается, а уже приторно щекочущими пузырьками скребется в носу.  
  
      Говорят, что если в городе процветает мафия, значит, половина чиновников этого города куплена. У Тоуна в кармане все.  
  
      Сноу рассматривает разношерстную толпу, пришедшую на ежегодный осенний бал, устраиваемый Тоуном. Прикрытие для плановой раздачи взяток и обсуждения темных делишек с сильными мира сего. Она салютует бокалом прошедшему мимо мэру, прилепляя на ярко-алые губы резиновую улыбку «Как я счастлива быть здесь». Цепким взглядом видит в толпе парочку начальников местного отделения ФБР; для одного из них даже убила предшественника. Замечает несколько видных людей из политических партий, правозащитников, врачей, полицейских.  
  
      Тоун под руку с обаятельно улыбающейся Айрис подходит то к одним, то к другим. Что-то шепчет на ухо, шутит, наверняка удачно, если вслушиваться в довольный смех. Кейтлин подмигивает в ответ какому-то темноглазому брюнету из дальнего угла комнаты, но тут же о нем забывает, вылавливая официанта, чтобы поменять опустевший бокал на полный.  
  
      — Ты уверена, что тебе можно пить? Ты же на антибиотиках, — Айрис взволнованно шепчет ей на ухо, улыбаясь проходящим мимо знакомым и приветливо кивая им. Сноу приподнимает брови, обводя удивленным взглядом ее смуглую фигуру, обтянутую ярко-красным платьем с подолом, волочащимся по полу.  
  
      — В этом весь смысл, — коротко отвечает Кейтлин, думая о том, что, когда бывшая Уэст презрительно поджимала губы, едва ее завидев, было намного проще. Эта явно искренняя забота тяготит. Она выпивает залпом содержимое бокала, кокетливо морща нос. Уже знакомый официант с невыразительно-кофейными глазами тут же подходит с новым бокалом.  
  
      — Дорогуша, — Сноу пачкает ушную раковину парня помадой, почти забираясь языком в ухо. Тот тут же краснеет и тихо сглатывает от нахлынувшего возбуждения. — Давай ты побудешь моим личным официантом, как тебе идея? — она достает из клатча пару сотен и засовывает их в карман его брюк, нарочито царапая бедро сквозь ткань. — Мне виски. И того виски, что полагается членам семьи. Скажешь на кухне, что это для мисс Сноу. Они меня хорошо знают.  
  
      Официант смотрит на соблазнительно облизывающую губы Кейтлин, беспомощно переводит взгляд на хозяйку в лице Айрис. Миссис Тоун закатывает глаза, но кивает; с Кейтлин бороться бесполезно: факт, давно вбитый в ее подкорку. Парнишка смущенно улыбается и быстрым шагом удаляется в сторону кухни. Сноу удовлетворительно кивает, совершая круговые движения кистью, взбалтывая шампанское.  
  
      — Это было обязательно? — безнадежно вздыхает Айрис, смотря на невозмутимую Кейтлин.  
  
      — Мне надоело шампанское, — пожимает плечами Сноу и смотрит на бывшую Уэст так, словно та сказала несусветную глупость.  
  
      — Я имела в виду официанта. Он бедный чуть на месте не расплылся в перевозбужденной луже.  
  
      — Просто это весело, — Кейтлин выхватывает бокал с виски из рук уже вернувшегося паренька, задевая его пальцы. Он краснеет, забавно отводя глаза. Она кокетливо ему подмигивает, отчего он тут же ретируется. Сноу выдает короткий смешок, отпивая виски. Айрис качает головой, понимая, что бороться с ее замашками — гиблое дело. Из другого конца комнаты ей улыбается муж, незаметно подзывая к себе.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не пей много, — шепчет Айрис, прежде чем уйти. Кейтлин снова чувствует удушающую ненужную заботу и кривит губы.  
  
      — Не бойся, я умная девочка: устраивать дебоши и портить тебе праздник не собираюсь, — Сноу демонстративно отворачивается, меняя дислокацию. Теперь подходит к окну, опирается ягодицами о подоконник. Низ живота неприятно ноет; рана заживает с трудом. Она лишь сильнее сжимает стакан и продолжает улыбаться автоматически, как и положено воспитанным девочкам на всякого рода приемах.  
  
      — Сноу, — тихий голос выдыхает куда-то в основание шеи; теплые губы касаются оголенного плеча. Кейтлин резко разворачивается, выпуская из рук стакан, который тут же подхватывает хитро улыбающийся Барри. Он едва заметно смеется, щуря глаза, и отпивает виски, прижимаясь губами к отпечаткам ее помады.  
  
      — Аллен, — с игривым осуждением отвечает на приветствие Кейтлин, обхватывая его пальцы ладонями, выуживая из них виски. У него в уголках глаз собираются морщинки из-за улыбки, и она не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
      — А ты уже пошла на повышение, — Аллен кивает на виски в ее руках.  
  
      — Шампанское не в топе моих любимых напитков, — она допивает виски и ищет глазами подкупленного официанта. Поднимает пустой стакан, когда находит, и соблазнительно улыбается. Парень кивает. Барри внимательно следит за этим немым диалогом, едва заметно морща лоб.  
  
      — А он знает, что быстрый секс в кладовке ему не перепадет? — с деланным равнодушием спрашивает Аллен, смотря вслед удаляющемуся официанту, пока Кейтлин отпивает немного из стакана и перекатывает жидкость во рту.  
  
      — Если он будет следить, чтобы мой стакан был полон, то может и перепадет, — безразлично отвечает Сноу, громко сглатывая и пошло облизывая губы. Она смотрит впереди себя, разглядывая разномастную толпу, блуждающую по залу, сбивающуюся во множество группок, островками заполонивших комнату; краем глаза все же следит за тем, как темнеют зеленые глаза, как пальцы до белеющих костяшек сжимают ножку бокала с шампанским.  
  
      — Черт, — хрусталь не выдерживает. Барри чертыхается, вытягивая руку вперед. Шампанское расплескивается вокруг, попадая на его костюм и ее платье; остатки бокала разлетаются после соударения с полом. На мгновение все затихают, смотря на них. Кейтлин разжимает его ладонь, вытаскивает платок из нагрудного кармана и вытаскивает осколки, застрявшие в его руке, благо, коих немного. Сверху плескает своего виски, прикладывает платок и сжимает его руку в кулак, завязывая ткань в аккуратный узел на тыльной стороне ладони. Наблюдающие за ними гости смотрят на ее четкие действия со смесью удивления и восторга. Она улыбается и пожимает плечами. Барри дергает уголками губ, пытаясь показать, что все в порядке.  
  
      — Любишь ты привлекать внимание, Аллен, — с досадой бормочет Кейтлин, с грустью смотря на пустой стакан.  
  
      — Это не я устроил шоу из-за разбитого бокала, — он отряхивает пиджак.  
  
      — А кто его уронил? Неужто хватку теряешь? — Аллен открывает рот, чтобы ответить, как его перебивает чужой спокойный голос.  
  
      — Я так понимаю, у вас множество талантов, мисс Сноу, — Оливер Куин улыбается, с готовностью перехватывает подставленную руку Кейтлин и легонько касается ладони губами.  
  
      — Есть много вещей, которых вы обо мне не знаете, Оливер, — с улыбкой отвечает она. Куин хмыкает, но молчит, словно знает куда больше, чем говорит. А после переводит взгляд на напрягшегося Барри, выступившего вперед, заслоняя плечом Кейтлин. Она замечает его шаг и чуть поспешно начинает. — Оливер, позволь представить…  
  
      — Бартоломью Генри Аллен, — ее перебивает чей-то звонкий голосок. К ним тут же подбегает миловидная блондинка в изумрудном платье, сует удивленному Куину в руки свой бокал и обвивает шею пораженного Барри. Аллен все же с готовностью складывает руки на ее пояснице, чуть приподнимает и кружит.  
  
      — Фелисити Меган Смоук, — ошеломленно-радостно произносит он и ставит девушку на пол, поймав напряженный взгляд Оливера.  
  
      — Я теперь Куин. Это мой муж, Оливер, — показывает ладошкой на Куина, держащего в руках два бокала, а потом указывает на Барри, укладывая ладошку ему на грудь.– А это Барри Аллен. Мы с ним познакомились еще в мои студенческие годы, провели лето вместе и, если бы не одно событие, то вряд ли бы потеряли связь, — с легкой грустью и едва уловимой обидой заканчивает она, понимая, что все же сболтнула лишнего. Оливер выразительно поднимает брови и чуть склоняет голову, ожидая оправданий. Кейтлин изучает лицо миссис Куин: правой руки своего мужа, которую боятся чуть ли не больше его самого. Если верить слухам.  
  
      — Ничего серьезного, — пренебрежительно поясняет Барри. — Несколько ограбленных банкоматов, тур по стране и множество алкоголя.  
  
      — Ты не рассказывала об этом, дорогая, — с долей ревности отвечает Оливер. Фелисити небрежно машет рукой, продолжая стоять к Аллену ближе, чем считается уместным.  
  
      — Бурное студенческое прошлое; не о чем говорить. Немного поиграли в Бонни и Клайда. Ну, почти. Вроде Клайд был геем. Я не намекаю, что Барри – гей. Ну, раньше не был, это точно. Не то, чтобы я проверяла, — Кейтлин слушает ее болтовню с улыбкой; Барри — с хорошо различимой ностальгией и нежностью во взгляде; Оливер — с ревностью и подозрением.  
  
      — В общем, ты, — тыкает мужа пальчиком в грудь Фелисити, — ведешь себя прилично. Мы с Барри давние хорошие друзья и сейчас идем говорить о добрых старых временах, когда небо было голубее, а трава — зеленее. А вы пока обсудите с Кейтлин, что хотите. Еще увидимся.  
  
      Она увлекает Барри за собой, попутно чмокнув мужа в щеку. Ее тихий взволнованный голосок тонет в шуме чужих голосов. Кейтлин даже не удивляется тому, что эта девушка знает ее имя, хотя они не были представлены. Официант приносит ей виски; она просит принести еще и отдает этот стакан Куину.  
  
      — У вас необычайная жена, Оливер, — улыбается Кейтлин, снова прислоняясь к подоконнику. Оливер становится рядом.  
  
      — А у вас весьма занятный парень.  
  
      — Который не мой парень, — спокойно поправляет Сноу и встречает удивленный взгляд Куина без тени эмоции на лице. Он понимающе кивает, вливая в себя алкоголь.  
  
      — Слышал, что вас знатно потрепали в той заварушке с Мардоном, — последние слова он шепчет ей на ухо. Кейтлин равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Главное, что мы выполнили свою часть сделки, не так ли, Оливер? — Сноу смотрит в его глаза без намека на страх или излишнюю заинтересованность. Холодный взгляд профессионала и обманчиво-приветливая улыбка.  
  
      — Вне всяких сомнений. Но я уже обсудил это с мистером Тоуном, — твердо отвечает Куин, отвечая на ее взгляд. Она сдается первой; отводит глаза с едва заметной ухмылкой, забирая из рук официанта виски. Однако Оливер чувствует, что сдается она добровольно; просто потому что так захотелось ей. И это не может не вызывать в нем восхищения.  
  
      — Я очень рада нашему начинающему сотрудничеству, Оливер, — Кейтлин салютует ему стаканом и залпом выпивает содержимое. — А теперь извините меня: нужно припудрить носик. Очень рада была увидеть вас, — Куин с улыбкой кивает ей, провожая ее взглядом. Когда Сноу теряется из виду, он рассматривает зал в поисках жены. Фелисити находится в углу на одном из диванов. Она что-то быстро-быстро говорит сидящему рядом Аллену и буквально сияет от счастья. Оливер хочет подойти к ним, но видит твердое «Нет» в ее глазах и отрицательный кивок головы.  
  
      — Кажется, она нашла себе интересного собеседника, — раздается за спиной чуть насмешливый голос Диггла.  
  
      — У меня нет причин не верить ей, — не оборачиваясь, отвечает Оливер.  
  
      — Разве? — Куин спиной чувствует, как Джон поднимает брови и просто источает неверие.  
  
      — А они есть?  
  
      — Ты и сам знаешь, — Диггл подходит к нему, смотрит в глаза и одними губами произносит. — Мерлин.  
  
      — Не доказано, — шепчет Оливер, но хватает с подноса бокал с шампанским и заливает в себя. Джон ухмыляется, но ничего не говорит.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Кейтлин не привлекает внимания до конца вечера. Стоит возле стены, рассматривая гостей, делая пометки в своей голове. Глава местного отделения ФБР больше внимания уделяет чужим спутницам, чем своей жене. Мэр заглядывается на молоденьких официантов, пошловато блестит глазами, оценивая упругость задниц. У капитана полиции подозрительно расширены зрачки, и он слишком много пьет.  
  
      Айрис подходит к ней несколько раз, то ли не веря, что она действительно не собирается устроить что-нибудь фееричное, то ли заботясь. Сноу лишь шутливо избавляется от ее назойливого внимания, чувствуя, как с каждым выпитым стаканом в голове мутнеет чуть сильнее.  
  
      Говорят, что можно лишиться работы, если вступить в интимную связь с клиентом. Джонни (так зовут официанта с невыразительно-кофейными глазами) о работе думает в последнюю очередь, когда женщина в серебристом платье, весь вечер пившая виски, которое он ей приносил, вылавливает его возле входа на кухню. Она вцепляется в его запястье ногтями, подносит палец к губам и выразительно просит вести себя тихо.  
  
      Она открывает кладовку и запихивает его внутрь. Прижимает к стене и жадно целует. У нее губы с привкусом яблока и виски, прохладные пальцы, умело расстегивающие брюки, и чертовски соблазнительная манера кусать нижнюю губу.  
  
      — Ты был хорошим мальчиком, — она делает паузу, ожидая, пока он скажет свое имя.  
  
      — Джонни, — послушно отвечает он.  
  
      — Джонни, — выдыхает она сквозь эротично округлившиеся губы, и он готов кончить только от этого зрелища. Кейтлин срывает с него пиджак и кладет его ладони на свои бедра. Джонни просить дважды не нужно; он усаживает ее на какой-то ящик, сбросив с него бесконечные бутылки/банки/тряпки. Она страстно дышит ему в ухо и позволяет облизывать ключицы.  
  
      Сноу прижимается оголенной грудью к его груди, оставляя на его шее следы помады и засосы, пока он неистово вдалбливается в нее и слишком громко кончает, хоть и пытается заглушить звуки сжатыми зубами.  
  
      Кейтлин проворно соскакивает на пол, поправляет платье и большим пальцем стирает помаду с его щеки. Потом достает пять сотенных купюр и вкладывает в его влажную ладонь. Он смотрит чуть оскорбленно. Сноу тихонько смеется и треплет его волосы.  
  
      — От тебя так и веет тем, что студент. А деньги никогда не бывают лишними, — она выходит из кладовки и направляется к зеркалу, перед которым невозмутимо поправляет макияж. Айрис, слышавшая достаточно, стоит за ее спиной, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
      — Вечер уже закончен. Как я и обещала, я его не испортила, — опережает ее, наверняка гневную, тираду. Айрис устало вздыхает.  
  
      — Вызову тебе такси, — и уходит. Кейтлин взбивает волосы пальцами, достает сигарету и поджигает. Идет к выходу, ожидая своего такси. Пепел сбрасывает в горшок с каким-то цветком, стоящим у двери. И, что самое удивительное, целует миссис Тоун на прощание без обычного пренебрежения.


	11. ...беда не приходит одна

      Кейтлин по-кошачьи прогибается в пояснице, целясь в гладкий бок красного бильярдного шара.   
  
      Говорят, что бильярд – стратегическая игра. Кейтлин прекрасный стратег. Она обманчиво невинно улыбается, забивая победный черный шар в лузу. Ее противники кривятся и переглядываются; им не хочется признавать, что они проиграли какой-то девчонке. Но все же нехотя достают деньги из карманов и отдают Сноу.   
  
      – Спасибо за хорошую игру, мальчики, – тягуче произносит она, небрежно сминая купюры и пряча их в декольте обтягивающего кожаного жилета, из которого торчит кружево бюстгальтера. После разворачивается на каблуках и возвращается к своей компании.   
  
      — Не думал, что ты настолько нуждаешься в деньгах, Сноу, — шепчет ей Барри, сжимая в руках чуть запотевшую бутылку с пивом.  
  
      — Все дело в интересе, Аллен, — Кейтлин садится на стул верхом, развернув его спинкой перед собой, и выхватывает из рук мужчины пиво, эротично обхватывая горлышко губами, оставляя на нем следы алой помады. Барри лишь усмехается, вставая рядом с ней и опираясь плечом о стену.  
  
      В баре сумрачно. За столиком, почти утонувшем во мраке и сигаретном дыме негромко спорят Циско и Хартли. Спорят беззлобно, больше из спортивного интереса и банальной привычки, чем реального желания задеть друг друга. Рэтэуэй постоянно закатывает глаза, близоруко всматривающиеся в лицо Рамона с беспрестанно меняющимися эмоциями; очки лежат рядом. Циско говорит много, иногда срываясь на испанский, что свидетельствует об алкогольном опьянении; он глотает окончания слов и что-то чертит на салфетках. Хартли рвет салфетки на куски и невозмутимо осыпает бумажным снегопадом собеседника. Потом с привычно уставшим выражением лица помогает вытаскивать белые обрывки из смоляных волос под еще более громкую ругань на испанском, украдкой улыбаясь.  
  
      Эдди обнимает Айрис со спины и тихо объясняет правила игры в бильярд. Она кокетливо морщится, когда он прижимается к ней чуть ближе, щекоча дыханием чувствительную кожу за ухом. Эдди целует жену в шею, смотрит на Кейтлин, внимательно слушающую рассказ Аллена, и едва заметно хмурится. Айрис не замечает этих мимолетных взглядов мужа; слишком привыкла, слишком не хочет задумываться об этом.  
  
      Кейтлин, совершенно не осознавая своих действий, обольстительно улыбается бармену; он смущенно краснеет, но тут же отводит взгляд, увидев выражение лица Аллена. Сноу делает вид, что не замечает; тянется к портсигару, достает сигарету и тянется к Барри, ожидая, пока он достанет припасенную специально для таких случаев зажигалку и даст ей прикурить. Она улыбается снисходительно, благодарит кивком головы и обдает его лицо яблочным дымом. Он привычно заполняет им легкие.  
  
      У Барри в голове начинает щелкать таймер, когда дверь в бар открывается и внутрь заходят четверо мужчин. Таймер отсчитывает секунды до взрыва; Барри обрывает свою речь на полуслове, готовый действовать в любой момент. Кейтлин замечает его настороженность и моментально поворачивается, рассматривая посетителей. Они осматриваются, словно ищут что-то, кого-то. Сноу встречается взглядом с самым высоким из них, который тут же начинает что-то шептать своим спутникам, словно отдает приказы.  
  
      Когда они тянутся к своим курткам, Барри хватает Кейтлин и укладывает на пол, закрывая собой, не обращая внимание на ее болезненный вздох, когда колено ударяется о спинку стула.  
  
      — Ложись! — кричит Аллен, и все слушаются: он никогда не разводит панику понапрасну. Хартли давит руками на плечи еще до конца все не осознавшего Циско и ныряет с ним под стол. Эдди прикрывает собой Айрис, разворачивается спиной к начинающим стрелять незнакомцам. Немного не успевает. Айрис обмякает в его руках, судорожно сжимая зубы. По тонкому шифону блузки расплывается вишнево-красное пятно. Барри подбегает к сестре, помогает Эдди опрокинуть стол для бильярда, чтобы спрятаться за столешницей.  
  
      Остальные пули, выпущенные четверкой незнакомцев, попадают лишь в парней, которых Кейтлин обыграла в бильярд, да в парочку других посетителей бара.  
  
      — Привет вам от Короля Часов, — издевательски произносит самый высокий, приказывая своим людям рассредоточиться. Аллен снимает с предохранителя свою Беретту, с которой никогда не расстается, и стреляет по ногам одного из парней, решившего подойти сбоку. Когда он падает, Барри стреляет в голову. Пуля входит точно в висок, вылетая с противоположной стороны вместе с кровавыми брызгами.  
  
      — Сноу, — кричит Барри. Кейтлин достает нож, спрятанный в голенище кожаного сапога, и, резко вскочив, бросает его в еще одного парня, подбирающегося к ней.  
  
      — Аллен, — кричит Сноу, бросая отнятый у почти трупа пистолет. Аллен ловит, проверяет магазин. Эдди в это время использует свой ремень в качестве жгута, вспоминая, как правильно оказывать первую медицинскую помощь. Айрис цепляется за него, но молчит, даже не стонет; лишь сильнее сжимает губы, пока ее муж пытается остановить кровотечение, затянув ремень чуть выше раны. Пуля попадает практически в сгиб локтя, повреждая вену.  
  
      У Барри перед глазами алая пелена. В висках гулко бьется пульс. Он вдыхает жадно, глубоко, а на продолжительном выдохе встает. Он правша, потому с левой руки стреляет хуже, но вполне достаточно, чтобы нашпиговать свинцово-стальными пулями тело третьего нападающего. Четвертый прячется за барной стойкой. Аллен подбирается к нему, но вначале убивает бармена. Случайно. Противник загораживается парнишкой, заставляя встать. Барри не чувствует угрызений совести: невинные жертвы есть всегда, так случается. Этому его уже давно научила война.  
  
      Он подбирается к самой барной стойке, садится между стульями и вслушивается в чужое хриплое дыхание по другую сторону. Слышится звук падающих на пол патронов: у противника, видимо, трясутся руки. Новичок. Пушечное мясо. Аллен проверяет наличие патронов; отбрасывает пистолет, в котором они закончились: менять магазины некогда. Барри делает вдох, а на выдохе заскакивает на барную стойку, перевешивается через нее и стреляет на поражение. Четвертый даже не успевает удивиться, как в его тело вонзаются четыре пули, одна за одной. Аллен, не моргая, смотрит, как тело противника обмякает. В легких застревает запах пороховых газов, в ушах свистящий звук, с которым пули рассекают воздух.  
  
      Когда он слышит цоканье каблуков, то тут же разворачивается и целится примерно в голову, лежа на спине, придерживая локоть руки с пистолетом, чтобы снизить вероятность промаха. Кейтлин замирает на пол шаге, поднимает руки вверх, словно пытаясь показать, что она не представляет угрозы, но во взгляде нет и тени намека на страх. Барри медленно опускает оружие и встает на ноги. В голове все еще тикает таймер, хоть опасность уже миновала.  
  
      — Айрис нужно в больницу, — отстраненно констатирует факт Сноу, но голос предает, делает неконтролируемый скачок тона, выдавая волнение. Аллен коротко кивает, доставая телефон и набирая 911. Называет адрес, имя, возраст, характер ранения. Кейтлин в это время вызванивает Джо; комиссар полиции был бы как нельзя кстати. Барри идет к сестре, но замирает напротив Сноу, легонько сжимает ее пальцы и словно спрашивает: «С тобой-то все в порядке?». Она улыбается непривычно мягко и взглядом отвечает: «Все хорошо».  
  
      Барри сидит рядом с Айрис, пока не приезжает скорая. Рассказывает глупые истории, лишь бы отвлечь ее от боли. Циско непривычно молчалив; сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, рядом с Хартли и сжимает его руку. У Рэтэуэя на скуле расползается синяк, но он не замечает этого: выглаживает круги на запястье Рамона, успокаивает. Кейтлин осматривает других посетителей бара. Медицинская помощь нужна лишь одному, но и тот проживет недолго: судя по хриплому булькающему дыханию, пробито легкое. Остальные мертвы. Сноу носком сапога легонько бьет в бок парня, которого обыграла.  
  
      Обыск карманов нападавших не дает никаких зацепок: ни документов, ни даже мобильных телефонов. Она мысленно делает пометку о том, что стоит обсудить с Эдди проблему крота. В последнее время уж слишком часто происходят утечки информации: то кто-то расскажет Акселю об их роли в убийстве его отца, то кто-то прознает, в каком баре они будут вечером. Кейтлин чувствует чужое вмешательство, от которого нужно избавиться как можно быстрее.  
  
      Когда приезжает скорая, на немного опережая полицию, Эдди просит подождать его и, отведя Кейтлин в сторону, вцепившись пальцами в ее локоть, тоном, наполненным ледяной яростью, произносит:  
  
      — Я хочу знать, что это за Король Часов, которому мы задолжали ответное приветствие, — она лишь коротко кивает в ответ, физически ощущая его немую ярость, от которой по коже идут мурашки. Сноу слишком давно знает Тоуна, чтобы пренебрегать этим.  
  
      Барри уезжает в больницу вместе с Айрис. Кейтлин остается на месте преступления, наблюдает за тем, как полицейские оцепляют территорию бара, ожидая прибытия криминалистов и судмедэкспертов. Она курит на улице, зябко ежась от прохладного ночного ветра. Джо набрасывает ей на плечи свой пиджак и становится рядом.  
  
      — Тебе следует быть в больнице с дочерью, — спустя некоторое время нарушает тишину Кейтлин, наблюдая за тем, как порыв ветра подхватывает пепел, который она стряхивает постукиванием ногтя по сигарете.  
  
      — Пока я больше нужен здесь; необходимо найти того, кто стоит за этими ублюдками, как можно скорее.  
  
      — Они сказали, что пришли от Короля Часов. Знаешь такого?  
  
      — Впервые слышу, но я наведу справки.  
  
      — Дай знать, как только что-нибудь обнаружишь. Эдди в ярости из-за произошедшего, — Кейтлин многозначительно приподнимает брови и выразительно смотрит на Джо. Он вздыхает и качает головой.  
  
      — Как бы чего не натворил.  
  
      — Он умеет держать себя. А если нет, то я помогу. Но, Джо, — Сноу подходит к мужчине ближе и шепчет, явно не желая, чтобы их хоть кто-то подслушал, — это просто предупреждение. Нападавшие были новичками, перестреляли гражданских, случайно подстрелили Айрис. Если бы за нами послали опытных бойцов, все могло закончиться куда хуже. Кто-то начал играть с нами в игру. Так что будь осторожен, — она снимает пиджак и отдает его владельцу. — И поезжай в больницу, я останусь здесь, пока криминалисты не закончат. Сингх знает, что мне можно рассказывать все.  
  
      Джо согласно кивает и заходит в здание, чтобы предупредить о своем отъезде. Кейтлин заходит вслед за ним. Краем глаза она замечает какую-то смазанную тень, мелькнувшую на противоположной стороне улицы, но, как ни пытается, рассмотреть лучше не получается. Она думает о том, что проверить наличие слежки тоже не повредит.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Эдди стоит у окна в своем кабинете и наблюдает за рассветом.  
  
      Говорят, что если разрезать гидру на несколько частей, то каждая из них восстановит голову и ноги. Тоуну кажется, что преступность — гидра; сколько ни уничтожай конкурентов, на их месте появятся еще двое. То же самое происходит и сейчас. Стоило избавиться от Акселя и Мардонов, как появляется какой-то Король Часов.  
  
      Он сжимает зубы, стараясь держать закипающую ярость внутри. Он должен быть хладнокровен, чтобы не наделать глупостей. Но одна мысль об Айрис, которую под расписку все же выпустили из больницы, заставляет жаждать крови. Эдди Тоуну не нравится, когда пытаются причинить боль людям, которых он любит.  
  
      Дверь открывается, и в комнату заходит Кейтлин, привнося с собой неизменный запах яблок и морозной свежести. Эдди даже не оборачивается, хоть и хочется до дрожи в пальцах. Она подходит к нему так близко, что он может чувствовать ее дыхание на своей спине.  
  
      — Тебе нужно лечь спать, — Сноу не просит, она почти приказывает, сухо излагая факты. Тоун уверен, если закроет глаза, то сможет в деталях представить ее нечитаемое выражение лица и сложенные на груди руки; ярко-алую помаду, бледную кожу и тени под глазами. Эдди игнорирует ее слова, продолжая смотреть на то, как солнце медленно выползает из-за горизонта.  
  
      — Эдди, — строго повторяет Кейтлин, касаясь пальцами его плеча. Он старается не замечать того, как на ее прикосновения реагирует его тело. — Тебе нужно поспать.  
  
      — Что ты узнала?  
  
      — Ничего. Пока. Криминалисты не нашли ничего стоящего, но скоро они выяснят личность нападавших, может, тогда что-то прояснится. Я попросила Циско и Хартли найти в Сети все, что они смогут, об этом Короле Часов. Информаторы на улицах тоже в деле. Сейчас остается только ждать. А ожидание лучше переносится во сне.  
  
      — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что мы ничего не знаем об этом Короле Часов?  
  
      — Я хочу сказать, что он хорош, а потому нужно время, чтобы хоть что-то узнать. И терпение, — она подходит к минибару и наливает бренди для Эдди, а для себя — виски. — И, определенно, у нас завелся крот.  
  
      — Крот, значит, — задумчиво тянет Тоун, отпивая алкоголь из протянутого Кейтлин бокала. Она садится на угол его стола и безмолвно кивает. — Это имеет смысл. Предположения есть о том, кто бы это мог быть?  
  
      — Пока нет. Я собираюсь заняться этим лично и в самое ближайшее время, — она залпом выпивает содержимое своего бокала и ставит его на антиквариатную столешницу. Эдди привычно морщится от такого пренебрежения, но ничего не говорит.  
  
      — Что ж, тебе я могу доверять. Держи меня в курсе.  
  
      — Обязательно, — она достает сигарету и щелкает зажигалкой. — С Айрис все будет в порядке. Это я тебе как врач говорю.  
  
      Тоун молча кивает, наконец поворачиваясь к ней лицом. У него полопавшиеся сосуды вокруг радужки и усталый взгляд. Он подходит к Кейтлин вплотную, впервые на ее памяти ставя стакан на стол рядом с ее. Он встает между ее ног, обхватывает ладонями талию и прижимается лбом ко лбу.  
  
      — Она не должна была пострадать, — шепчет он одними губами.  
  
      — Риск есть всегда. Ты должен это учитывать. Такая работа, — Кейтлин изгибается в его объятиях, вдавливая наполовину не раскуренную сигарету в пепельницу. Эдди всматривается в ореховую радужку и не видит там того, что так жаждет: любви, сострадания. Киллер Фрост полностью оправдывает свое прозвище. Он усмехается горько, щекотя дыханием ее губы. Она высовывает розоватый кончик языка и проходится им по маслянистой помаде.  
  
      — Эдди, — словно чувствуя, что он собирается делать, Сноу пытается отстраниться. Тоун лишь сильнее вжимает ладони в ее бока, накрывая губами губы. Она почти не сопротивляется; притворно покорна. Распахивает рот, позволяет пройтись языком по деснам и зубам. Эдди чувствует вкус виски и яблок; ему сносит крышу от прохладных пальчиков, пробирающихся под рубашку, от юркого язычка, от ощущения изгибов ее тела под пальцами. Он углубляет поцелуй, прижимаясь ближе. Кейтлин выгибается ему навстречу, скрещивает ноги под его ягодицами, словно отрезает все пути к отступлению. Отступать он и не собирается: она слишком желанна.  
  
      Он старается не думать о жене, спящей в их спальне. Это приведет лишь к мукам совести, не более. Кейтлин слишком большая зависимость. Кейтлин давно вросла в кости, чтобы так просто можно было отодрать. Отдирать получится только с мясом, Эдди уверен в этом. И совершенно не готов к такому подвигу.  
  
      Расстегивать пуговицы на ее одежде, выцеловывать дорожку от подбородка до ложбинки между грудей, гладить пальцами позвоночник — это болезненная привычка, от которой ему совершенно не хочется избавляться. Кейтлин совершенно непозволительно в сложившейся ситуации стонет, когда он отодвигает вбок кружево бюстгальтера и втягивает в рот сосок; ерзает на антикварной столешнице. От комнаты, в которой спит Айрис, их отделяет небольшой коридор. От комнаты, в которой спит Айрис, их отделяет сексуальное напряжение и очередная гора проблем, свалившихся на их головы этим вечером.  
  
      Она расстегивает его ширинку, пробирается рукой в трусы. Он давит на грудину, заставляя ее лечь на стол. Она кладет голову на папки с договорами, под поясницей лежат отчеты. Он входит в нее порывисто, глубоко и тут же замирает, ощущая все ту же дрожь нетерпения, что и в первый их раз. Разве что тогда от Кейтлин чуть больше пахло алкоголем и отчаянием.  
  
      Он сжимает ее бедра до синяков, в очередной раз надеясь, что это поможет избавиться от других любовников. По факту это только время от времени злит Аллена. Она закрывает глаза и выстанывает междометия и гласные. Эдди увеличивает темп, надеясь хоть сегодня заставить ее стонать его имя. И снова проваливается.  
  
      Кейтлин протяжно выдыхает томное «Ааах» и замолкает, восстанавливая дыхание. Эдди утыкается носом в ее живот и просто дышит. Ему нравится смесь из запахов пота, дезодоранта и дорогих французских духов. И чертовых вездесущих яблок.  
  
      Сноу мягко, но настойчиво отстраняется, ловко спрыгивая со стола, застегивает жилет и брюки, поправляет прическу. Отточенным за сотни использований жестом стирает с его губ отпечатки своей помады. Эдди был бы не прочь поговорить ни о чем, просто посидеть рядом, подышать сигаретным дымом, который она умеет выдыхать через нос. У Кейтлин иные планы. Она достает из пепельницы недокуренную сигарету, поджигает ее и уходит.  
  
      — Ложись спать, Тоун, — бросает она через плечо.  
  
      Эдди лишь просит ее не сыпать пепел на ковры, пока идет к выходу. Сноу ухмыляется и в очередной раз не слушается.


	12. ...случайности не случайны

      Барри встречает Кейтлин впервые на каком-то приеме, причину которого он вспомнить не может, как бы ни пытался.  
  
      Говорят, что человеку достаточно нескольких секунд, чтобы влюбиться. Аллен в эти глупости не верит, однако, когда он выцепляет взглядом из разношерстной толпы девушку в горчичного цвета платье в восточном стиле, то в его голове что-то щелкает. Он, уверенно петляя между людьми, держа поднос с напитками высоко над головой, решительно приближается к ней.  
  
      — Не желаете шампанского, мисс? — Барри улыбается уголками губ, склоняет чуть голову набок, изучая незнакомку. Девушка медленно поднимает лицо, тянет шею изящно, смотрит пристально и немного пугающе не моргает. У нее глаза орехового цвета, чуть прищуренные, изучающие; ярко-алые губы, которые она тянет в соблазнительной улыбке; волосы нарочито небрежно собраны в пучок и заколоты китайскими палочками.  
  
      — Благодарю, — чуть хрипло говорит она, наклоняясь опасно близко, обдавая прохладным дыханием с запахом яблок. Барри протягивает ей бокал, словно бы случайно касаясь пальцами пальцев. Девушка ни капли не удивлена. Отпивает немного шампанского, а после проводит по губам языком. У Аллена во рту мгновенно пересыхает. Она взмахивает рукой, поправляя волосы. После смотрит куда-то поверх его плеча, поджимает на мгновение губы и возвращает бокал на поднос.  
  
      — Ты милый, — шепчет она ему на ухо, царапая ноготком скулу, и уходит. Барри смотрит ей вслед, задерживая взгляд на покачивающихся ягодицах. От нее веет прохладой и опасностью. Аллен очень хочет найти ее, когда все закончится, и затащить в ближайшую подсобку.  
  
      Аллен находит ее раньше, чем предполагает.  
  
      Он вращательным движением, доведенным до автоматизма, скручивает глушитель с пистолета, когда дверь в комнату медленно открывается и внутрь проскальзывает она. Барри отступает назад, прячась в тени возле окна. Труп, повернутый ко входу спиной, все еще сидит в кресле, в котором его застал Аллен. Девушка явно не знает, что убивать уже некого (кроме самого Барри). Она достает из волос одну из китайских палочек, оказавшуюся на проверку обычными узкими клинками, и подходит ближе. Но внезапно замирает, осматривает комнату, щурится. Чутье привычно не дает сбоев.  
  
      Аллен бросается на нее из темноты; она не успевает охнуть. Он валит ее на пол лицом вниз, заламывает руки за спину, садясь на поясницу. Вырывает из рук оружие и отбрасывает в сторону. Она дергается, но внезапно затихает; понимает, что держат ее слишком крепко.  
  
      — Кто-то действительно не любит этого человека, — говорит Барри скорее себе, чем ей. И больше чувствует, нежели слышит короткий смешок. У него нет желания убивать ее, хоть Уэллс бы и настоял на этом. Девушка под ним лежит покорно и терпеливо, когда он все же аккуратно ослабляет хватку. И жалеет об этом, как только ее затылок ударяет его по челюсти. Он отпускает ее и отскакивает. Она с удивительной скоростью вскакивает на ноги, словно не замечая туфлей на высоком каблуке, и встряхивает головой, чтобы убрать волосы, закрывающие лицо.  
  
      — Это был мой заказ, — говорит холодно, но яростно. Сверкает потемневшими от злости глазами и выискивает взглядом на полу свое оружие.  
  
      — Быстрее нужно быть, — язвит Аллен и выпрыгивает в окно, попадая на балкончик этажом ниже. Когда он поднимает голову вверх, то видит ее лицо с плотно сжатыми губами и сверкающими глазами. Он посылает ей воздушный поцелуй и возвращается к другим официантам, чтобы отработать свою смену до конца, не вызывая лишних подозрений.  
  
      Таинственная девушка-киллер так и не выходит у него из головы.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Во второй раз он встречается с Кейтлин совершенно случайно.  
  
      Говорят, что случайности не что иное, как вид закономерностей. Он видит ее со спины сквозь витрину кондитерской. Она вся в белом, с распущенными волосами, крупными кудрями, рассыпавшимися по плечам, и даже не подозревает, что он прожигает взглядом дыру где-то между ее лопаток. У него снова перехватывает дыхание, как тогда на приеме пару месяцев назад.  
  
      Когда она выходит из магазина, он стоит чуть поодаль, притворяясь, что разговаривает с кем-то по телефону. Он идет за ней до самого ее дома, высоко задрав воротник пальто, теряясь в толпе и отводя глаза, когда она поворачивается назад, словно чувствуя слежку.  
  
      Барри выясняет, что ее зовут Кейтлин Сноу, она врач и живет в квартире 6Б на шестом этаже старого дома на Пятой Авеню. Ему попадается болтливая старушка с дефицитом общения и старым облезающим мопсом на руках. Эта пожилая леди и выдает ему тонну ненужной информации обо всех жильцах, из которых его волнует только девушка из 6Б.  
  
      Аллен решает отложить дружеский визит на некоторое время, которое растягивается до месяца.  
  
  
 **#  
**  
  
      В третий раз Аллен встречает Сноу на прицеле пистолета.  
  
      Говорят, что если событие повторяется один раз, то это случайность; два раза — совпадение; три раза — серия. Их встречи становятся хроническими, тонко пахнущими порохом и смертью. Кейтлин бесстрашно смотрит в его глаза, размазывает кровь одного парня из личной охраны Уэллса по лицу и облизывает ярко-алую помаду. Барри подходит чуть ближе, продолжая держать ее на прицеле. Но не убивает. Указательный палец подрагивает на курке, но не нажимает.  
  
      Аллен — цепной пес на привязи; ждет, когда хозяин даст добро. Сноу — кошка, которая гуляет сама по себе; вылизывает свои блядско-красные губы и пытается нащупать момент, когда все вокруг хоть на мгновение потеряют бдительность.  
  
      — Так, так, так, — Уэллс щурит льдисто-голубые глаза, осматривая неудачливую киллершу. За его спиной Тоун — правая рука. У Эдди закатаны до локтей рукава рубашки и взгляд человека, знающего, как добиться своего. Барри замечает разрешающий кивок босса, подходит к ней и заламывает руки за спину. Она морщится, но не издает ни звука, даже когда на запястьях щелкают наручники, а мышцы неприятно тянет.  
  
      — Эдди, будь добр, узнай у этой юной леди все, что необходимо. Барри, помоги ему, пожалуйста, — сам Уэллс на расправах присутствовать не любит. Хотя Аллен и так наслышан о бурном прошлом Уэллса; о хладнокровности и хитрости того ходят легенды.  
  
      Эдди усаживает Кейтлин на стул, к которому приматывает изолентой, пуская ее по плечам, запястьям и лодыжкам. Девушка немного ерзает, усаживаясь поудобнее, чуть наклоняет голову и изучающе смотрит на стоящих перед ней мужчин.  
  
      — Кто заказал тебе Уэллса? — Эдди говорит обманчиво ласково; ставит стул прямо перед ней, поворачивая спинкой вперед, садится на него и ждет, когда же она подаст голос. Барри стоит за ним и наблюдает за тем, как ее губы дергаются вверх, а в уголках глаз собираются мимические морщинки.  
  
      — Наивный мальчик, — сочувствующе произносит она и смеется. Тоун не любит церемониться, так что просто встает и бьет ее по лицу. Она давится смехом, который тут же застревает где-то в гортани. Отплевывается кровью и просто поднимает голову. И улыбается.  
  
      — Это должно уверить меня в твоей серьезности? Или невоспитанности? Нельзя бить женщин по лицу. Или ты маму не слушал? — Тоун бьет снова; кулак четко поставленным движением врезается в солнечное сплетение. Кейтлин опять захлебывается; в этот раз воздухом и сарказмом. Но опять поднимает голову и улыбается, как издевается.  
  
      — Мальчики, мы можем развлекаться так хоть весь день, однако вы ничего не добьетесь. Я не выдаю своих клиентов. Иначе какой бы из меня был профессионал?! — она чеканит каждое слово с милой улыбкой, а потом проводит языком по кровоточащей ранке на губе. Сплевывает кровь прямо под ноги Тоуну. Аллен не может не оценить всю эффектность этого жеста.  
  
      — Я так понимаю, ты более чем уверена в собственных силах.  
  
      — Я профессионал, умеющий разговаривать людей намного лучше, чем ты, — Кейтлин хмыкает, переводя взгляд на Барри. Прожигает зеленую радужку все помнящим взглядом. — Ты ничего от меня не узнаешь; разве что я сама захочу что-нибудь тебе рассказать.  
  
      — И что же ты хочешь мне рассказать?  
  
      — Дай подумать… Твой босс рано или поздно доиграется, а когда это произойдет, то все дерьмо будешь разгребать ты. Если не сможешь, то сдохнешь. Сможешь — есть шанс стать чем-то большим, чем просто присматривающим за всем пареньком.  
  
      — Интересная версия, — Тоун улыбается, отходя чуть назад, доставая из верхнего ящика старого деревянного стола, покрытого зазубринами и засохшей многолетней кровью, ящик с инструментами. Кейтлин смотрит на ножи разного размеры равнодушно; чуть ухмыляется, когда видит щипцы для вырывания ногтей; почти смеется, заметив кувалду.  
  
      — Предпочитаешь классику, а? — спрашивает она, когда Аллен по просьбе Тоуна подтаскивает тиски и ставит их рядом со стулом, к которому привязана Сноу.  
  
      — Люблю хорошие традиции, — Эдди разрезает изоленту, держащую ноги, и укладывает одну ее ногу в тиски. Кейтлин хмыкает и смотрит почему-то на Аллена. Облизывает губы и чуть причмокивает, имитируя поцелуй. Барри хмыкает и качает головой, скрестив руки на груди. Выдавать мгновенно нахлынувшее желание он не собирается; хотя ему кажется, что это для нее все равно не секрет. Она продолжает улыбаться, хоть и со стиснутыми зубами, когда Тоун начинает сжимать тиски, делая один оборот ключом.  
  
      — Лучше жидкий азот; эффективнее, — сквозь зубы выплевывает она.  
  
      — Не ожидал ничего иного от Киллер Фрост, — он делает еще один оборот. Кейтлин удивленно округляет глаза. Эдди поясняет. — Я знаю, кто ты, Кейтлин Сноу. Мои люди умеют работать быстро и эффективно. Ты местная легенда. Высокооплачиваемая легенда. А потому мне вдвойне интересно узнать, кто же так сильно хотел смерти моего босса, что нанял тебя.  
  
      — У меня есть для тебя несколько слов по этому поводу, — отвечает Кейтлин, а когда Эдди замирает в ожидании, то она выплевывает. — Пошел. К. Черту. — И смеется, встряхивая головой в бесплодной попытке побороть непослушные волосы. — Мальчики, не могли бы вы отправить кого-нибудь за сигаретами? Курить хочется жутко, а мы тут все равно надолго застряли.  
  
      — Курить вредно. От этого умирают, — наконец подает голос Барри.  
  
      — Жить тоже вредно. И от этого умерло куда больше людей, чем от курения, — Кейтлин снова прожигает Аллена взглядом, от которого он пытается увернуться, как от летящих ножей. Удается откровенно плохо.  
  
      — А ты крепкий орешек, да? — Тоун снова подходит к своим инструментам, проводит по ним подушечками пальцев, на ощупь пытаясь определить нужный.  
  
      — Просто вы не такие уж и профессионалы. Одно дело ломать кости должникам и разбираться с шестерками, запустившими руку в общую казну, другое дело — кто-то ранга повыше, — Кейтлин шевелит пальцами на ноге, зажатой в тиски, пытаясь восстановить кровообращение.  
  
      Эдди останавливает выбор на небольшой кувалде. Сноу приподнимает брови вверх. Тоун распрямляет ее пальцы, прижимает ладонь к широкому подлокотнику и бьет по мизинцу. Она прокусывает губу до крови. Аллен думает, что портить такие красивые пальцы — преступление, однако принимает из рук Эдди кувалду, когда того подзывает Уэллс.  
  
      — Плющить такие пальчики неправильно, — у Барри зеленые глаза, кажущиеся в полумраке комнаты демоническими. Кейтлин подается вперед ровно настолько, насколько позволяют путы.  
  
      — И что ты предлагаешь? — он чувствует ее дыхание на своих губах и слизывает его.  
  
      — Альтернативу, — Барри откладывает кувалду в сторону. Ее пальцы звонко хрустят в его руках. Он перехватывает аккуратные фаланги и ломает, наблюдая за болью, вспыхивающей на бледнеющем лице. Через некоторое время, разобравшись с левой рукой, он на несколько минут выходит из комнаты, возвращаясь с пачкой сигарет и зажигалкой.  
  
      Кейтлин смотрит дерзко, но немного устало. Покорно распахивает губы, чтобы тут же сжать ими фильтр сигареты. Она втягивает щеки, жадно глотая никотиновый дым. Пепел падает на ее колени. Ей плевать. Барри крутит в тонких пальцах зажигалку, наблюдая за тем, как Кейтлин выпускает дым через нос. Окурок она сплевывает на пол. Аллен топчет его носком ботинка.  
  
      — Может, мы все же сможем договориться по-хорошему?  
  
      — Значит, ты хороший коп?  
  
      — Я вообще не коп. Просто не люблю пытать девушек.  
  
      — А что ты любишь с девушками делать?  
  
      — Как минимум, трахать; как максимум, заниматься любовью.  
  
      — Трахать или заниматься любовью. Да ты романтик.  
  
      — Не видишь разницы?  
  
      — Не вижу смысла разделять один и тот же физиологический процесс на два разных в зависимости от эмоционального подтекста.  
  
      Аллен замечает жадные взгляды, которые продолжает бросать Кейтлин на сигареты, и поджигает еще одну. Она перехватывает фильтр губами и затягивается.  
  
      — Значит, ты одна из тех девушек, которых трахают?  
  
      — Я одна из тех девушек, которая зальет тебя формальдегидом, а потом, на досуге, покопается во внутренностях, чтобы не потерять хирургический навык, — загнав сигарету в угол рта отвечает Сноу.  
  
      Когда возвращается Эдди, у Кейтлин переломаны пальцы на обоих руках, а у Аллена в заднем кармане джинс пустая смятая пачка сигарет. Тоун морщится от стоящего в комнате табачного запаха и открывает окно, чтобы проветрить.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Говорят, что женщины более устойчивы к пыткам. Аллен не уверен насчет всех женщин, но Кейтлин Сноу держится превосходно. Они пытаются выпытать у нее имя заказчика в течении недели. Кейтлин смеется, язвит, раздирает губы зубами в кровь и выкуривает по пачке сигарет в день. У нее переломана половина костей, нет ногтей на всех пальцах, но она вместо криков читает лекции по микробиологии, химии и патологической анатомии, чем сводит Тоуна с ума. Аллен слушает ее не без удовольствия.  
  
      Когда начинается вторая неделя пыток, Тоун ходит к Сноу по самому собой установившемуся расписанию, включающему перекуры и перерывы на обед. Она убирает волосы с глаз перебинтованными переломанными пальцами и продолжает лекцию по анатомии ровно с того места, на котором остановилась вчера. Эдди закатывает глаза, стараясь не вслушиваться в незнакомые латинские название, решив переходить к решительным мерам. Он уже думает, какую бы конечность ей отрезать, как в комнату заходит Уэллс в сопровождении Барри.  
  
      — Что ж, мисс Сноу, позвольте выразить мое восхищение вами, — Уэллс отрывисто хлопает, а Кейтлин замирает и с легким отголоском внезапно появившегося страха смотрит на него. — Никто еще не противостоял пыткам так долго в этой комнате.  
  
      — Это можно считать комплиментом?  
  
      — Это можно считать предложением работать на меня.  
  
      — И почему я должна согласиться? Особенно после недели, проведенной здесь.  
  
      — Потому что вы умная женщина, умеющая выживать. А еще профессионал, умеющий трезво оценивать ситуацию. Если вы согласитесь, то немедленно получите необходимую медицинскую помощь и лучшие условия реабилитации, какие только возможно в этом городе. Если нет… Что ж, умолять не буду. Мистер Аллен выпустит вам в голову пулю, а он, поверьте мне, мажет очень и очень редко, и ваше тело, разрубленное на кусочки, пойдет на корм свиньям. Так какой ваш ответ?  
  
      Кейтлин всматривается в лицо Уэллса, скользит взглядом по приветливой улыбке, режется об острый взгляд голубых глаз. Справа от него стоит Эдди и выглядит непричастным. Стоящий слева Барри уже сжимает в ладони рукоять пистолета, заткнутого за пояс на спине. Кейтлин почему-то уверена, что он вытащит его в мгновение ока, а в следующее мгновение она уже будет лежать на полу с аккуратной дыркой во лбу. Аллен едва заметно кивает головой, словно подталкивая к согласию. Уэллсу она не доверяет, однако выбор у нее невелик. Сноу прислушивается к нещадно болящему телу и приходит к выводу, что умирать еще не намерена.  
  
      — Я согласна, — она облизывает губы. — Но у меня есть одно условие: я не открою вам имя своего заказчика.  
  
      — Вполне справедливо, — кивает в ответ Уэллс. — Добро пожаловать в семью, мисс Сноу. Барри, помоги ей добраться до больницы. Эдди, пойдем со мной. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.  
  
      Когда они с Барри остаются одни, он подходит преступно близко и улыбается подозрительно искреннее. Кейтлин храбрится, пытается встать на ноги и дойти до двери сама, но почему-то тело подводит ее именно сейчас. Аллен участливо подхватывает ее на руки и даже не комментирует происходящее. Кейтлин думает, что должна чувствовать дискомфорт и недоверие, но ничего подобного не испытывает, к своему безграничному удивлению.  
  
      Только прижимается к нему чуть сильнее, чем необходимо. Кейтлин ловит себя на мысли, что ей нравится стук его сердца. Она невольно вслушивается в то, как мышца в его груди качает кровь, пока он несет ее к машине.


	13. ...точка невозврата проходится единожды

      Когда Кейтлин вдавливает тлеющую сигарету в чувствительную область под глазом, раздается вопль, заглушенный кляпом в виде промасленной грязной тряпки.  
  
      Говорят, что шрамы от сигаретных ожогов не исчезают сами по себе. Небольшие кружочки, сквозь года проносящие вместе с собой память о боли. Сноу предпочитает, чтобы ее оппоненты помнили боль до конца жизни, как бы мало им ни осталось. Она знает о боли, в том числе и на собственном опыте, до неприличного много, а потому со знанием дела продолжает вжимать ломающуюся в пальцах сигарету в кожу, посыпая рябые щеки мужчины табаком.  
  
      До одури привычный запах яблок щекочет нос, и она морщится. Барри думает, что ее лицо принимает милое выражение, да и сама Кейтлин становится похожей на котенка. Барри думает, что никогда не решится сказать ей об этом: Сноу лишь фыркнет, сощурит глаза и в лучшем случае одарит ледяным взглядом. Аллену кажется, что сколько ни пробивайся к ней сквозь бесконечные слои брони, их всегда будет хоть на один, да больше, чем предполагалось.  
  
      Барри просто сильнее затягивает пластиковые хомуты на чужих запястьях, пока не проступает кровь. Кейтлин небрежно роняет окурок на бетонный пол, топчет носком туфли от Бетти Мюллер. Она поправляет белые медицинские перчатки, достает из неприметной черной сумки бутылек с кислотой и подходит к мужчине, наклоняется к нему, рассматривая покрасневшую кожу, и цокает языком:  
  
      — Где это ты успел пораниться? — в ее голосе неподдельное удивление; в глазах — скука и немного брезгливости. Она льет жидкость из бутылька на лицо щедро, позволяя ей затекать под ресницы. Мужчина мычит от боли; Барри хватает его за подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и фиксирует это положение; Кейтлин, одной рукой распахивая глаз, другой выливает туда остатки кислоты.  
  
      — Теперь тебе можно дать новую кличку. Будешь Одноглазым Гарри вместо старого прозвища. Толстый Гарри звучало слишком, эм, оскорбительно? Тебе так не кажется? — ответом ей служит лишь невнятное бормотание и предобморочное состояние. Сноу просит Аллена отпустить голову мужчины и с размаху бьет того по лицу, чтобы привести в чувство. Он лишь мотает головой, издавая нечленораздельные звуки.  
  
      — Одни слабаки, — Кейтлин закатывает глаза и достает изо рта допрашиваемого кляп, находит в сумке шприц и несколько ампул, содержимое которых смешивает и вводит в вену мужчины. После вытаскивает из пачки сигарет одну и позволяет Барри щелкнуть зажигалкой.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что он хоть что-то знает? — Кейтлин старается не обращать внимания на проворные пальцы Аллена, пауками бегающие по ее запястью, танцующие на грани между перчаткой и кожей.  
  
      — Я убил двоих, одному сломал ключицу, а третьему прострелил легкое, чтобы узнать об этом Гарри. Вероятность высока, — Барри пожимает плечами, взъерошивает волосы. Кейтлин поворачивается к нему лицом, въедается взглядом в зелень вокруг зрачка и выдыхает в лицо дым.  
  
      — Лучше бы тебе не ошибаться. За эти три недели мы потеряли сорок человек. С помощью несложных математических расчетов можно выяснить, что каждый день, за который мы не нашли Короля Часов, стоит жизни примерно двоих наших людей. Это не нравится никому.  
  
      — И под никем ты подразумеваешь Эдди?  
  
      — Я подразумеваю всех, в том числе Айрис и Джо, которые могут оказаться теми двумя, что умрут, например, завтра, если мы не найдем способ подобраться к этому парню. Статистика забавная штука, ты не находишь?  
  
      — Прости, Сноу, но мое чувство юмора барахлит, когда кто-то шутит о смерти близких мне людей.  
  
      — Никаких шуток, Аллен, лишь сухие факты.  
  
      — В таком случае, что мешает быть этими двумя мне и тебе?  
  
      — Ничего, — Кейтлин делит слово на слоги, выпуская кольцо дыма после каждого, — кроме, разве что, наших навыков, — она вскидывает руку и смотрит на часы. — Забавная штука — статистика, я же говорю, — быть безгранично равнодушной к своей судьбе (по крайней мере, напоказ), несомненно, одна из очаровательных ее черт характера, но Барри лишь закатывает глаза, вдыхая запах яблок. Ему, в общем-то, плевать на всех людей, что компенсируется чрезмерной заинтересованностью в судьбах нескольких; Сноу из их числа.  
  
      Она снова подходит к мужчине, привязанному к стулу, и тушит сигарету об его кожу под еще не сожженным кислотой глазом. Он тихо и протяжно стонет, смотрит на нее мутным взглядом, пытаясь сфокусироваться на ореховых глазах, уже излучающих нетерпение.  
  
      — Ну так что, Одноглазый Гарри, может, расскажешь нам все, что знаешь, пока твое прозвище не пережило очередной апгрейд и не превратилось в «Слепой Гарри»?  
  
      — И вы оставите меня в живых? — он говорит невнятно: часть губы сожжена кислотой.  
  
      — Все, что я могу тебе гарантировать, это то, что станет легче, — с бескомпромиссной уверенностью заявляет Кейтлин. Гарри мучительно что-то обдумывает несколько секунд, а потом медленно кивает головой.  
  
      — Я расскажу вам все, что вы хотите знать.  
  
      — Кто такой Король Часов?  
  
      — Этого я не знаю, но зато я знаю, что он активно работает с одним парнем. Кажется, его зовут Рой Биволо. Если кто и знает личность Короля, то только он. Больше мне ничего не известно. Теперь вы выполните обещание? — Гарри тяжело дышит, заглядывает в глаза преданно, как собака, словно ожидая, когда же его потреплют за ухом и дадут обещанное угощение за отлично выполненный трюк. Сноу становится противно; она кривит губы, оскорбленно встряхивая волосами.  
  
      — Я всегда выполняю свои обещания, — она разворачивается к Гарри спиной, тут же теряя к его личности любой интерес, обменивается с Алленом многозначительными взглядами.  
  
      Кейтлин кладет ладонь на ручку двери и непроизвольно дергает лопатками, когда сзади раздается выстрел. Барри стреляет точно и быстро, уверенным движением выхватывая пистолет из наплечной кобуры. Он оставляет только аккуратную дырочку в центре лба. Гарри не успевает ничего понять, как его тело обмякает, а стена позади затылка покрывается брызгами крови.  
  
      Сноу спиной чувствует, как Аллен до невозможности похож в этот момент на героя какого-нибудь старого вестерна; был бы у него револьвер — прокрутил его на пальце. Она украдкой тянет уголки губ в улыбке и выходит из комнаты.  
  
      Барри подхватывает сумку и уходит вслед за Кейтлин.  
  
      — Ты же обещала, что оставишь его в живых, — замечает Барри, открывая дверь машины.  
  
      — Я обещала, что ему станет легче, — отвечает Кейтлин, набирая сообщение Циско с просьбой найти кого-то по имени Рой Биволо.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Когда Барри возвращается домой, часы невозмутимо показывают три часа ночи.  
  
      Говорят, что по статистике чаще всего людей обкрадывают их родственники или близкие друзья. У Барри немного таких друзей или родственников, имеющих запасной ключ от его квартиры. Он достает верную Беретту и снимает ее с предохранителя, когда замечает, что входная дверь не заперта. Аллен расслабляется, стоит ступить за порог: в коридоре витает запах яблок и прохлады.  
  
      Кейтлин сидит в темноте в кресле, поджав под себя ноги. Туфли лежат вразнобой: одна у входа в комнату, другая ближе к центру, отмечая траекторию движения. Свет от уличного фонаря сочится сквозь щель между шторами, оставляя на ее лице тонкую светлую полосу. Когда Кейтлин вскидывает вверх голову, прожигает взглядом вошедшего Аллена, то полоска света скользит по щекам. Барри кажется, что на них видны блестящие дорожки от слез.  
  
      Перед Кейтлин стоит ополовиненная бутылка виски, изъятая из секретных запасов хозяина квартиры. Он даже не удивлен, что она смогла найти его заначку. Барри тянется к выключателю, когда слышит просящие нотки, смешанные с легкой хрипотцой.  
  
      — Не надо, пожалуйста, — ее голос звучит умоляюще, и это обескураживает намного больше, чем само присутствие в его квартире. Он медленно опускает руку и подходит к ней. Кейтлин вжимается в кресло чуть сильнее, судорожно ищет пачку с сигаретами, подрагивающими пальцами чиркает зажигалкой. Раздаются только бесполезные щелчки, огонька не возникает. Сноу чертыхается, когда Аллен медленно садится на колени рядом с креслом, бережно выпутывает зажигалку из ледяных пальцев и поджигает сигарету.  
  
      Она затягивается глубоко, давится дымом и молчит. Смотрит куда-то поверх головы Барри, который терпеливо ждет, когда ей захочется поговорить. Ему кажется, что даже если она сейчас встанет и просто уйдет, как бывало много раз, то он все равно просто останется сидеть уже рядом с пустым креслом и покорно ждать, когда она решит рассказать ему о том, что так ее гложет.  
  
      — Сколько лет ты вынашивал план мести? — Кейтлин впивается в него взглядом, не замечая, как пепел падает на колени, выжигая дыры на брюках. Ее голос сиплый, чуть дрожащий, как бывает после слез и истерики.  
  
      — Двадцать лет, — тут же отвечает он. Барри уверен: скажи она, что если ей станет легче, вытащи он свою селезенку, его заинтересует только то, каким ножом лучше воспользоваться и где резать.  
  
      — Двадцать лет, — она словно пробует на вкус это словосочетание, мысленно рисует двойку, а рядом ноль. Два десятилетия, потраченные на терпеливое ожидание, выискивание подходящего шанса. Она не в уверена в том, хватило бы у нее терпения в подобной ситуации. Кейтлин тянется мимо него к бутылке, стоящей на столе. Заливает в себя алкоголь щедро, не морщась, захлебываясь.  
  
      — Как ты думаешь, какова вероятность того, что сын Роя Биволо окажется таким же настырным, как и ты? — она говорит с некоей долей иронии, сжимая горлышко бутылки до белеющих костяшек пальцев.  
  
      — Сын? Циско ничего не говорил о том, что у него есть сын.  
  
      — Не говорил.  
  
      — Почему ты решила, что это сын? Может племянник или просто шестерка из уличной шпаны.  
  
      — Я смотрела в его глаза, в их глаза, как сейчас смотрю в твои, — Кейтлин наклоняется к Барри, прижимается вплотную лицом. Он ощущает запах виски, яблок и отчаяния. У нее в глазах блестят слезы, и его передергивает от одной только мысли, что она сидела в одиночестве в его квартире и плакала. — Это был его сын. Я приставила дуло пистолета, вот так, — Сноу достает пистолет и прижимает его к виску Аллена; тот не дергается, даже не моргает. — А потом я сказала, что если он не расскажет мне все, что знает о Короле Часов, то я прострелю башку мальчику. Я взвела курок, продолжая смотреть на Биволо. Я видела, как он вздрогнул, когда услышал щелчок. Я видела, с какой ненавистью и безысходностью он смотрел на меня. Биволо рассказал мне все. И я выстрелила в него, когда она стал бесполезен, прямо вот сюда, — она тычет пистолет в его переносицу. — И самое ужасное не в том, что я была готова пристрелить пацана, и не в том, что я застрелила отца у него на глазах. Самое ужасное, что когда мальчик подбежал к телу, то посмотрел на меня с такой неприкрытой яростью, что я хотела убить его сразу же, чтобы не мучиться мыслями: решит он мне отомстить через пару десятков лет или нет. Скажи, как мы докатились до такой жизни? Я всегда надеялась, что буду действовать по кодексу, извращенной чести, вывернутым наизнанку моральным принципам. А в результате я убиваю отцов на глазах детей, чтобы потом раздумывать над тем, а не убить ли и детей тоже.  
  
      Она роняет пистолет на пол. Барри берет ее руки в свои, целует пальчики. У нее засохшая кровь вокруг ногтевой пластины и потрескавшийся алый лак на указательном пальце. Барри смотрит в ее глаза с зашкаливающей преданностью и серьезно спрашивает:  
  
      — Хочешь, я найду этого пацана?  
  
      — И убьешь? — Барри пожимает плечами, словно говоря: «Одним больше, одним меньше». Ребенок — пока еще не убитый солдат. Он видел множество таких парней на войне. Он знал множество таких парней. Большая часть из неубитых солдат превратилась в мертвых. Сухая статистика военных действий: выживают далеко не все. Кейтлин видит в его глазах ставшее привычным безразличие к человеческим жизням и тянется к нему. Перехватывает его ладонь, прижимает к своей щеке, закрывая глаза, позволяя себе расслабиться.  
  
      — Просто на какое-то мгновение мне стало страшно, Барри. Действительно страшно.  
  
      — Кейти, — он шепчет нежно. — Я никому не позволю причинить тебе боль.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, что я боялась того, что он вырастет и придет по мою душу? — Кейтлин удивленно распахивает глаза и смеется. — Я вспомнила о тебе, когда увидела его ненавидящие глаза. Я подумала о том, каково было тебе видеть, как умирает твоя мать. И я чертовски испугалась того, насколько сильно и глубоко ты забрался в мою голову.  
  
      — Кейти…  
  
      — Не надо, — она резко встает с дивана и отходит от него. Обнимает себя руками, собираясь с мыслями. — Это то, о чем мы должны были поговорить давно. Мы — это ненормально, Барри. Это какая-то опухоль, злокачественное образование, которое нужно было удалить, когда оно только появилось. А теперь… Посмотри на нас! Я раз за разом влезаю в твою квартиру, твою жизнь, руша все на своем пути, подталкивая к гибели! Но тебя все устраивает! Сколько раз ты ловил пули за меня? Сколько раз попадал в больницу? Я несу смерть всем окружающим меня людям! Родители, Ронни… Почему ты не отталкиваешь меня? Почему не прогонишь? Я сплю с Эдди, я бросала тебя из-за Ронни, а ты все равно маячишь рядом, готовый выискивать маленьких мальчиков и убивать их, потому что я так хочу! Это не отношения! Это токсичные отходы! Неужели ты этого не понимаешь? Неужели ты не чувствуешь, как из-за этого мы приближаемся к краю? — Кейтлин срывается на крик. Барри медленно подходит к ней, но она отскакивает назад, пока не упирается спиной в стену.  
  
      — Ты просто пьяна, Кейтлин. Тебе стоит отдохнуть, — Аллен пытается увести ее в спальню, но Сноу лишь впивается ногтями в его запястье.  
  
      — Я не пьяна! Я просто до чертиков боюсь того, насколько сильно погрязла в тебе! Насколько сильно не готова отпустить! Насколько сильно желаю, чтобы тебя не было под моей кожей, в моих венах, в моей голове. Почему ты все еще рядом? Почему ты постоянно рядом? — она переходит на шепот.  
  
      — Потому что я люблю тебя, — просто отвечает Барри и улыбается болезненно, вымученно, но счастливо. Он отпускает слова, которые должен был сказать семь лет назад, с облегчением. Кейтлин замирает и ослабляет хватку. Его признание ей облегчения не приносят; оседают тяжестью в желудке, застревают комом в горле. — Но даже не это страшит тебя, ведь так? Тебя страшит не то, что я до помутнения рассудка, до нехватки кислорода люблю тебя. Нет. Тебя ужасает то, что ты любишь меня настолько сильно, что с кем бы ты ни спала, за кого бы ни собиралась замуж, все равно возвращаешься ко мне.  
  
      — Я не хочу этого. Ты — моя слабость, а когда у тебя есть слабости, то ты погибаешь намного быстрее. Это то, что я поняла еще в детстве, — в ее срывающемся на шепот голосе звенят кубиками льда в бокале слезинки. Она закусывает губы и смотрит отчаянно; смотрит загнанным в угол зверем, наконец решившимся посмотреть в глаза охотнику, из-за которого он и оказался в таком положении. Вместо охотника видит лишь хищника, опасного хищника с зелеными глазами, от которого не уйти, потому что не в его природе отпускать так просто свою добычу.  
  
      — Это не слабость, Кейт. Никогда ею не было.  
  
      — Для тебя может и да, но не для меня. Ты раз за разом смотрел на меня, и в твоих глазах я видела один и тот же вопрос: «Почему мы не можем быть вместе?» Хочешь знать ответ? Потому что рядом с тобой я чувствую себя слабой. Я не могу себе этого позволить. Просто не могу, — Кейтлин пытается отвернуться, спрятаться в кокон из пренебрежения, безразличия и сарказма, но Барри не дает. Их точка невозврата уже пройдена; он видит ее настоящую, и это волнует его куда больше, чем он даже мог вообразить. Барри мягко разворачивает ее голову, заставляя смотреть на себя. Кейтлин подчиняется, закусывая губу до выступающей на нежной коже крови.  
  
      — Я всегда буду защищать тебя, Кейт. Ты можешь быть слабой рядом со мной, — он гладит ее лицо, целует лоб. — Ты можешь быть любой рядом со мной, какой только захочешь. Это ничего не изменит.  
  
      Она целует его порывисто, глубоко засовывая язык. Кусает губы, запутывается пальцами в волосах и тянет их. Она стоит на цыпочках и чувствует, как его руки огненным кольцом сжимаются на талии. Он обжигает своими прикосновениями кожу через тонкую ткань блузки. Он прижимает ее к себе так сильно, что кислорода катастрофически не хватает.  
  
      — Если ты действительно любишь меня, — она заставляет его склониться ниже, шепчет прямо в ухо, — то отпусти. Прошу, помоги мне. Прошу, Барри. Я задыхаюсь рядом с тобой.  
  
      Он расслабляет хватку и смотрит на то, как она буквально выбегает из квартиры. Он смотрит на ее туфли, так и валяющиеся на полу, на пистолет, оставленный ею. Когда хлопает входная дверь, Барри берет ее пепельницу, полную окурков, и бросает на пол. Хрустальный лист разлетается на множество осколков, смешивающихся с пеплом. Барри чувствует, как в висках стучит пульс, как перед глазами встает алая пелена. Он утробно рычит и переворачивает кресло, кидает бутылку виски в стену, превращается кофейный столик в груду бесполезных деревяшек. Когда он, наконец, успокаивается и смотрит на разгромленную гостиную, то просто вытаскивает из груды вещей ее туфли, уносит в коридор и ставит у входной двери. Иллюзия того, что она все еще здесь, лучше, чем ничего.  
  
      Аллен идет на кухню, достает бутылку текилы и пьет. Он терпеливый, он подождет.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Говорят, что тот, кто ищет, всегда найдет. Кейтлин упорный поисковик, умеющий фильтровать и анализировать полученную информацию. Эдди знает это слишком хорошо, чтобы пренебрегать ее навыками в данной области. Именно поэтому уже много лет именно она составляет отчеты лично для него. И уж совершенно незначительной деталью является тот факт, что от ее отчетов всегда пахнет яблочным дымом. Приятный бонус.  
  
      — Уильям Токмен, — Кейтлин бросает на стол перед Эдди папку со всей информацией, которую удалось найти по Королю Часов. Тоун довольно улыбается, проводя кончиками пальцев по ровно напечатанным строчкам отчета. Черное на белом. Первый шажок по направлению к смерти этого наглеца, посмевшего угрожать ему.  
  
      — Отличная работа, Кейтлин, — Эдди встает из-за стола и подходит к ней. Ведет пальцами по плечу, тянется к губам, но она впервые за несколько лет отворачивается. Выскальзывает из его объятий.  
  
      — Извини, я устала, — она оставляет маслянистый след от губной помады на его щеке и уходит. Тоуну отчего-то кажется, что точка невозврата в их отношениях была пройдена именно сейчас. Он ослабляет узел галстука, наливает себе бренди и приглашает жену на ужин.


	14. ...предатели долго не живут

      Хартли не особо силен в выражении каких-либо эмоций, кроме презрения.  
  
      Говорят, что для того, чтобы человек в тебя влюбился, достаточно быть объектом его помыслов. Хартли воспринимает эту фразу буквально: не оставляет без внимания ни единый промах Циско, придумывает ему разнообразные клички и старается не исчезать из поля зрения. Он искренне недоумевает, когда вместо томных взглядов и пошловатых намеков получает волну ненависти. О том, что негатив притягивает негатив, Рэтэуэй догадаться не в силах.  
  
      Циско привычно сосет леденец, с громким неприличным причмокиванием перекатывая его во рту. Хартли закатывает глаза и закусывает нижнюю губу; в штанах становится тесно. Рамон бросает самодовольный взгляд на него поверх монитора, чмокает с завидным усердием и громкостью, а после показывает средний палец, стоит Рэтэуэю открыть рот для комментария.  
  
      Хартли не привык проигрывать. Он поправляет очки, привычно трущие переносицу до красных пятен возле уголка глаза, и начинает с педантичной маниакальностью взламывать компьютер своего напарника. У них давно образовывается нечто вроде негласного соревнования в том, кто же лучший хакер. Циско оформляет для Хартли подписку на журналы для садоводства, которые приходят каждую неделю в количестве семи штук и служат хорошим наполнителем для кошачьего лотка. Хартли заполняет жесткий диск Циско гомосексуальной порнографией с элементами БДСМ и меняет обои рабочего стола на самые пикантные кадры, какие только может найти.  
  
      Когда спустя полчаса Рамон вскакивает со своего стула, отчего тот с грохотом падает на пол, Рэтэуэй довольно улыбается, показательно внимательно рассматривая список всех псевдонимов, которые использует Уильям Токмен. Когда Рамон хватает его за грудки и с силой встряхивает, Рэтэуэй медленно переводит взгляд с его рук, мнущих дорогой кашемировый свитер, на злобно сощуренный карие глаза.  
  
      — Разве тебе не нравятся шатены, Цискито? — язвительно осведомляется Хартли, кривя губы в усмешке.  
  
      — Сейчас не до твоих закидонов, крысеныш! У нас есть работа.  
  
      — Вообще-то, я и пытаюсь работать, дорогуша. Ты мне мешаешь. И убери руки, свитер растянешь, — Хартли кладет руки поверх запястий Циско и пытается ослабить хватку; получается у него плохо, зато теплота кожи чувствуется раскаленными углями.  
  
      От Циско пахнет колой и лимонной жвачкой, когда он подается вперед, почти утыкаясь в стекла очков носов; Хартли подается ему навстречу и нагло улыбается, продолжая сжимать запястья.  
  
      — Так что? Отпустишь меня, Цискито, или лучше обнимемся?  
  
      Удар у Циско лучше, чем можно было предполагать; Хартли чувствует солоноватый привкус во рту, когда его голова дергается назад. Он трогает уголок губы пальцем и несколько секунд, как завороженный, смотрит на собственную кровь. Рамон выглядит шокировано, словно не он только что осуществил мечту, которую бережно лелеял несколько лет: вмазать высокомерному зазнайке по имени Хартли Рэтэуэй.  
  
      Он чуть отходит назад, когда Хартли пугающе медленно и без единой эмоции на лице встает и подходит к нему. Хартли пахнет дорогим одеколоном и терпким кофе. Хартли выбивает из его легких воздух, когда обхватывает его лицо ладонями и целует.  
  
      Циско целуется мокро и неумело; Хартли уверенно завладевает инициативой, бережно кусая сладкие от леденцов губы. Он немного боится, что схлопочет по морде второй раз, но ничего подобного не происходит. Рамон вполне осознанно позволяет вылизывать десна и забираться пальцами под ремень джинс. Рэтэуэй вдавливает его в стол, стоящий рядом, опрокидывая на пол клавиатуру и стакан с газировкой.  
  
      — Тоун должен мне сотню, — их прерывает равнодушный голос Кейтлин, смотрящей с легкой скукой. Циско тут же заливается краской и бросается за свой компьютер, поднимает клавиатуру и прячет глаза за монитором. Хартли ведет себя обычно; смотрит на Сноу с недовольством и раздражением.  
  
      — Почему он должен тебе сто баксов?  
  
      — Поставил на то, что однажды вы поубиваете друг друга; я ставила на то, что вам нужно просто потрахаться, — она подходит к их рабочим столам и смотрит с зашкаливающей серьезностью; переводит взгляд с одного на другого, отчего у обоих комментарии по поводу спора об их личной жизни комом застревают в горле. — Однако сегодня явно не тот день, когда вы сможете распробовать все прелести первого секса с новым партнером. Мне нужна вся информация, какую только успели найти на нашего таинственного Короля Часов.  
  
      — Есть распечатка звонков на номер, который, скорее всего, принадлежит Токмену. Было реально трудно найти этот номер, — Циско протягивает ей листы с ровными строчками цифр.  
  
      — Можно выяснить, с кем он общался?  
  
      — Секундочку, — Рамон зажимает в зубах карандаш и начинает тарабанить по клавиатуре. Через несколько минут Кейтлин держит в руках список номеров с именами владельцев; чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы, натыкаясь на слишком знакомое имя в списке.  
  
      — Ну-ка, Циско, достань мне теперь, кому и когда звонила Линда Парк за последнее время, — Рамон выглядит удивленным, но просьбу выполняет.  
  
      Когда Сноу получает желаемое, то просто садится и начинает сверять номера из списка тех, кто звонил Токмену, с теми, кому звонила Линда. Семь из десяти совпадают. Сноу щурит глаза и смотрит на Хартли.  
  
      — Ты нашел все подставные имена, которыми пользуется Токмен?  
  
      — Не только, — самодовольно заявляет Рэтэуэй и поправляет очки. — Еще я раскопал парочку тайных счетов и недвижимость. А еще у него есть больная сестра, которой нужны деньги на лечение. Много денег.  
  
      — Я бы пожалела его, если не те сорок человек, к чьей смерти он причастен, — Кейтлин замолкает, что-то судорожно обдумывая. — Распечатай мне все, что удалось узнать, а пока есть задача поинтереснее, — она просит жестом парней подвинуться ближе; когда локти Рамона и Рэтэуэя соприкасаются, первый снова покрывается красными пятнами. Сноу лишь закатывает глаза и старается не обращать внимания на происходящее между ними. Она подчеркивает ногтем совпадения номеров в списках звонков Линды и Короля Часов, оставляя на белоснежной бумаге алые росчерки. — Линда Парк. Я хочу знать о ней все и чуть больше. Если она потеряла девственность в старшей школе, я хочу знать имя того, кто ее трахнул. Вам все понятно?  
  
      Циско и Хартли синхронно кивают и начинают выполнять приказ. Кейтлин поджигает сигарету, набирая номер Барри.  
  
      — Аллен, есть разговор. Срочно.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Когда оказывается, что крот — Линда, Кейтлин особо не удивляется. Кидает папку с доказательствами на стол Эдди и бесстрастно ждет, пока Тоун сделает вполне закономерный вывод: «Ликвидировать». Сноу тянет уголки губ в едва заметной довольной ухмылке. Она не собирается скрывать, что большая часть ее собирается наслаждаться ситуацией.  
  
      Говорят, что чаще всего предают близкие. Линда приближена к Аллену, так что подобный поворот не оказывается неожиданностью.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Линда чувствует, как по спине начинают ползти мурашки, стоит запаху яблок просочиться в легкие.  
  
      Говорят, что у женщин обостренная интуиция. Линда на уровне инстинктов ощущает желание сесть в машину и уехать так далеко от своего дома, насколько это возможно. Она давит в себе трусость, тяжело сглатывает ком в горле и с гордо поднятой головой входит в квартиру.  
  
      Кейтлин сидит на диване в гостиной и сбрасывает пепел на шелковую декоративную подушечку; она покачивает туфлей от Brian Atwood, болтающей на ноге, заброшенной на другую ногу. В свободной от сигареты руке у нее бокал с красным вином; открытая бутылка стоит на журнальном столике.  
  
      — Эту подушку вышила моя бабушка и подарила мне на совершеннолетие, — холодно замечает Линда. Фрост лишь приподнимает брови. — Пепельница на подоконнике.  
  
      — Я отмечу это в своем ежедневнике, — Кейтлин вдавливает окурок прямо в ярко-желтую сердцевину вышитой крестиком ромашки. — Ты же не против, что я взяла вино? Мне было скучно. Хотя вынуждена признать, что вкус у него странный. Слишком приторный. Не самая лучшая марка, — Сноу улыбается и отпивает из бокала вина, пристально следя за каждым движением Парк. Линда сглатывает, но на взгляд отвечает. Кейтлин смотрит, чуть прищурив глаза; вонзает кинжалы недоверия в тело.  
  
      — Барри придет поздно. Будет лучше, если ты дождешься его в другом месте, — Парк старается говорить твердо, но голос предает. Фрост улыбается ласково; эта улыбка пугает еще больше.  
  
      — Ох, я знаю, где он. Я хотела увидеть тебя. Вина? — она грациозно поднимается и берет в руки бутылку, которая выскальзывает из ее рук и падает на белоснежный ковер. Кейтлин довольно улыбается, совершенно не скрывая того, что сама разжала пальцы. Она лениво наблюдает за тем, как на белоснежном фоне расползается кроваво-красное пятно.  
  
      Линда поднимает бутылку и смотрит на незваную гостью с практически неприкрытой ненавистью. Кейтлин продолжает мило улыбаться.  
  
      — Кажется, придется нести ковер в химчистку, — она просто констатирует факт, даже не озаботившись показательно-виноватыми нотками в голосе. — Тебе не кажется, что вино слишком похоже на кровь? Символично, не правда ли?  
  
      — Какого черта тебе нужно, Кейтлин? — Линда не скрывает своей враждебности; скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит волком.  
  
      — Я просто хотела поболтать с тобой, как девочка с девочкой. Знаешь, при моем роде деятельности нечасто удается просто посплетничать за бокальчиком вина, — Сноу забирается на диван с ногами, не снимая туфли.  
  
      — Ты не похожа на ту, кому не хватает девичников и разговоров про парней.  
  
      — Внешность обманчива. Тебе ли это не знать.  
  
      — Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
      — Я в этом и не сомневалась. Однако знаешь, оказалось, что у нас с тобой больше общего, чем еженедельный секс с Барри Алленом.  
  
      — И что же общего может у нас быть?  
  
      — Харрисон Уэллс. Я тут недавно услышала о Глории Патриции Парк, — Линда дергается при одном только упоминании сестры; поджимает губы. — Грустная история, прими мои соболезнования. Неудивительно, что ты не любишь говорить об этом. Бедной девочке было только одиннадцать лет. Она просто возвращалась домой с репетиции, а попала в разгар перестрелки. Сколько там пуль вытащили из ее тела? Пятнадцать?  
  
      — Двадцать одну, — сквозь зубы цедит Линда.  
  
      — Да у нас блэк-джек, господа, — Линда сжимает руки в кулаки и делает шаг вперед. Кейтлин самодовольно улыбается, доставая сигарету из пачки и чиркая зажигалкой. — Неудачная шутка, согласна. Однако ты не можешь отрицать того, что это очень забавное совпадение. Или ты не любишь азартные игры?  
  
      — Не фанат. Может, хватит ходить вокруг да около? Что тебе нужно?  
  
      — Какая нетерпеливая, — Сноу качает головой и передвигает сигарету из одного уголка рта в другой. Линда только сейчас замечает неприметную серую папку, лежащую на подлокотнике дивана. Кейтлин бросает папку на стол; содержимое рассыпается по столешнице. — Признаться, я на твоем месте тоже вряд ли бы смогла удержаться от мести. Однако ты плохо продумала детали.  
  
      Линда берет в руки фотографии, на которых изображен Эдди на встрече с неизвестным ей человеком. Другие листы оказались поддельными накладными на ящики с консервами, а также график маршрута каких-то грузовиков.  
  
      — Я не знаю, что это. Причем тут я?  
  
      — Я понимаю, что ты не успела отомстить Уэллсу; да ты бы и не смогла найти его. Но отомстить Тоуну за ту кровавую бойню, которую он устроил во время борьбы за власть после исчезновения Уэллса? О, это ты вполне могла. Ведь именно из-за Эдди и его карательных операций погибла твоя сестра, не так ли? Послушай, Линда, это нормально — хотеть отомстить за дорого человека, но ты выбрала плохой способ, — Кейтлин говорит мягко, почти нежно; готовность в любой момент ринуться в бой выдают лишь напряженные плечи. — Поверь, ты бы все равно не смогла закопать его с помощью нескольких компрометирующих фотографий и поддельных накладных на жестянки, под видом которых провозили оружие. Но из-за тебя и твоих делишек с Токменом погибло сорок человек. Это неприемлемо. Более чем неприемлемо.  
  
      — Это не я! Меня подставили! — Линда пятится назад; доказательства ее вины выпадают из рук. Кейтлин встает с дивана и походкой дикой кошки перед прыжком подходит к своей жертве.  
  
      — Знаешь, все так говорят. Я слышала столько бездарных оправданий, что лучше не начинай твердить попугаем о своей непричастности, а то я могу и передумать насчет пыток.  
  
      — Где ты нашла эти документы? — Линда чувствует, что ее загоняют в угол, но поделать ничего не может.  
  
      — В твоем тайнике в двойной полке в шкафу.  
  
      — Я и понятия не имею ни о каком тайнике! — Кейтлин цокает языком и качает указательным пальцем.  
  
      — Не надо мне врать. Не стоит усугублять ситуацию. Поверь, доказательств у нас более чем достаточно. Лучше признать свою вину, тогда я не буду тебя мучить. Как насчет быстрой и безболезненной смерти? Скидка по знакомству, так скажем?  
  
      Линда смотрит затравленным зверем; закусывает нижнюю губу и робко кивает. Кейтлин достает из сумочки ампулу, надламывает ее и выливает содержимое в свой бокал, в котором еще плещется вино. Линда протягивает дрожащую руку и принимает яд из рук Сноу. Она залпом выпивает вино, отдающее горестью на языке, и медленно сползает по стене. Фрост наклоняется к ней, прижимает пальцы к сонной артерии, отслеживая замедляющееся биение пульса. Когда Парк закрывает глаза и заваливается набок, Кейтлин удовлетворенно улыбается.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Говорят, что больнее всего, когда в тебе разочаровывается любимый человек. Кейтлин Сноу знает толк в причинении боли. Она шлифует это мастерство в течение нескольких лет, так что зовет Барри помочь. Барри не сразу верит в то, что его девушка оказывается тем самым предателем, из-за которого вот уже несколько недель умирают члены их банды. Кейтлин смотрит в его глаза и буквально заставляет поверить фактам.  
  
      Против фактов Аллен идти не готов; сдается под натиском обвиняющей информации. И выглядит очень даже заинтересованным в том, чтобы расправиться с Парк собственными руками. Сноу лишь довольно улыбается и предлагает в его распоряжение собственный кабинет.  
  
      Линда думает, что оказывается в аду, когда первым делом после пробуждения видит перед собой разочарованно-озлобленное лицо Барри.  
  
      — Ты ведь и правда была мне дорога, — тихо шепчет он, прислоняя дуло пистолета к ее лбу.  
  
      — Я ни в чем не виновата, прошу, поверь мне! Барри, пожалуйста, — сквозь слезы шепчет Парк. Барри резким движением смещает пистолет вниз и выстреливает в живот. Линда давится воздухом.  
  
      — У нас больше нет ничего общего, — он продолжать нажимать на курок, пока не заканчиваются патроны. Она закашливается кровью, но продолжает умоляюще смотреть на него. В глазах судорожно бьется: «Помоги мне! Поверь мне! Прошу!» Барри чувствует, как глаза застилает алая пелена.  
  
      Сноу сидит на столе, качает ногой и выпускает дым через нос, пока Аллен потрошит свою уже бывшую девушку. Линда кричит, извивается; Кейтлин с интересом наблюдает за капающими на пол багряными каплями; Барри работает четко и с долей фанатизма. Сноу вспоминает обрывки историй про то, как он во время службы в армии сбежал из плена, с особой жестокостью убив пытавшего его офицера. Ей думается, что будь он чуть сдержаннее, мастер по пыткам из него бы вышел прекрасный.  
  
      У него горят от возбуждения глаза, когда он поворачивается к ней; его руки залиты кровью, багровыми пятнами расползающейся по рукавам пуловера. Это все слишком похоже на сцену из ее кошмаров, потому Кейтлин едва заметно ежится, вдавливая окурок в пепельницу и стараясь ничем не выдавать своего дискомфорта. Где-то за его спиной истекает кровью Линда, чье тело медленно остывает. Сноу надеется, что она отсрочит свою кончину, раз уж подменила себя Парк. Может теперь Аллен вскроет ее грудную клетку чуть позже?  
  
      Барри подходит к ней преступно близко; от него веет безумием и смертью. Он облизывает губы, зацепляя языком капельки крови. Кейтлин делает глубокий вдох и задерживает дыхание. Он кладет руки на ее бедра, оставляя кровавые отпечатки ладоней на белоснежной юбке; подается вперед и выдыхает бескомпромиссное:  
  
      — Ты моя. Без «но», — ему надоедает играть в «кошки-мышки», бегать за ней, ловить краткие взгляды. Линда — последняя причина, из-за которой она могла сбежать; больше желание не портить чужие отношения не поможет.  
  
      — У нас нет будущего, — хрипит Сноу из-за долгого молчания и скребущего глотку никотина и медленно выдыхает.  
  
      — Похуй, — у него горячие требовательные губы, а она ничего не может возразить в ответ. Рядом с ней всегда смерть, и никакие отношения не заканчивались ничем хорошим. Она гладит его скулы, стирая подушечками пальцев ненужные кровавые родинки с кожи. У нее заканчивается воздух в легких, и она тяжело дышит, пока он обхватывает ее лицо руками и заставляет смотреть в свои глаза.  
  
      У Аллена ярко-горящие зеленые омуты вокруг зрачков, и Сноу тонет в них, как в болоте. Барри настроен серьезно; ей кажется, откажи она — распотрошит, как Линду. Кейтлин закусывает нижнюю губу в нерешительности, после, внезапно решаясь, закрывает глаза и целует его с вспарывающей ребра обреченности. Целует, как прыгает с обрыва в ледяную воду навстречу неизбежным острым скалам, пронзающим тело.  
  
      Кейтлин просто чертовски устала бегать от своей судьбы. Будь, что будет.


	15. ...семейные узы самые крепкие

      Кейтлин не имеет привычки засыпать в одной постели с кем-то. Барри изменяет ее привычки слишком быстро и почти неощутимо.  
  
      Говорят, что сон рядом с любимым человеком дарит ощущение защищенности. Кейтлин забывает о мучающих ее кошмарах и заново учится прижиматься к чужой спине, не задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха. Барри сплетает свои пальцы с ее, прижимая их к своей груди и целуя фаланги перед сном. Она заполняет легкие смесью запахов его одеколона и геля для душа, позволяет себе расслабляться каждую ночь, чего не делала больше трех лет.  
  
      Утро встречает ее солнечным светом, сочащимся сквозь щель между шторами; она жмурится и накрывает глаза рукой. Рука Барри лежит на ее животе, и от пальцев идет до сих пор непривычное тепло, от которого ей хочется улыбаться. Когда она, не в силах противиться, все же растягивает губы, то больше чувствует, чем слышит, едва уловимый смешок.  
  
      — Ты опять смотришь, — утверждает Сноу и поворачивается к нему лицом. Аллен лежит на боку, подперев голову рукой, и улыбается нежно, умиленно, влюбленно.  
  
      — Просто до сих пор не могу поверить, что все это реально, — он издает тихий счастливый смешок.  
  
      — За три месяца можно было бы и привыкнуть, — она ведет пальчиком по уже бледнеющему шраму на плече, оставленному после операции по устранению Короля Часов.  
  
      — Он уже не болит, — тихо замечает Барри и, чувствуя ее прикосновения к другим шрамам, добавляет. — Они не болят тоже.  
  
      — Ты руководствуешься принципом «Шрамы украшают мужчину»?  
  
      — Тебе не нравятся мои шрамы?  
  
      — Мне не нравится, что их слишком много.  
  
      — Неужели я кажусь тебе из-за них менее привлекательным?  
  
      — Из-за них ты испытал слишком много боли, — она тут же закусывает губу, словно сказала лишнего. Он смотрит в ее глаза и улыбается чуть грустно, но благодарно. Его пальцы скользят по ее переносице вниз, чуть надавливая на кончик носа.  
  
      — Самую большую боль мне причиняют другие шрамы, — он на мгновение становится чересчур серьезным; на лбу залегает глубокая морщина, а в глазах вспыхивают дьявольские всполохи, причину которых она не может разгадать. Кейтлин кажется, что он намекает на ее к нему отношение, и подается вперед, упираясь ладонями в грудные мышцы. — Но это уже неважно.  
  
      — Разве? — она подозрительно щурит глаза, выискивая взглядом тень мелькнувших неопознанных эмоций.  
  
      — Абсолютно, — Барри кладет руку ей на талию и подминает ее под себя; нависает сверху и задорно улыбается. — Ты затмила все, Кейтлин Сноу, — он склоняется к ее губам, а она давится воздухом, чувствуя его дыхание на своей коже.  
  
      — Смотри, не ослепни, Аллен, — шепчет Кейтлин в ответ, обхватывая руками его шею, приближая к себе.  
  
      — Поздно, — Барри целует вначале осторожно, словно в первый раз, опасаясь того, что его могут оттолкнуть. У ее губ привкус яблок и наслаждения. Она с готовностью приоткрывает рот, позволяя его языку бесконтрольно скользить по зубам и деснам. Вес тела, вдавливающий ее в кровать, сжимает грудную клетку и не дает вдохнуть полной грудью, но ей и не нужно. Кейтлин закидывает ноги на его поясницу и скрещивает их; Барри скользит губами по скуле к уху и вниз по шее, легонько прикусывая нежную кожу, еле сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не оставить засосы. Ему хочется пометить ее, расписаться на каждой клеточке, чтобы ни у кого не возникло ни единого сомнения в том, кому она принадлежит.  
  
      Когда звонит будильник, Сноу отстраняется от Аллена, насколько это возможно, чуть выгибая спину. Он начинает целовать ее живот, обводя языком пупок, пока она пытается сконцентрироваться на цифрах. Это получается плохо, потому что его пальцы нежно гладят грудь, выводя круги вокруг сосков. Она шумно втягивает воздух через рот, когда он спускается ниже.  
  
      — Нам пора собираться к Тоунам, — сипло выдыхает Кейтлин, втайне желая, чтобы он никогда не останавливался.  
  
      — Уверен, они не обидятся, если мы немного опоздаем, — он чуть поднимает голову и улыбается, как сам дьявол, сверкая потемневшими от страсти изумрудными глазами.  
  
      — Мы не можем опоздать, — она настойчиво отстраняется от него, перекатываясь на живот. Барри ловит ее поцелуем в лопатку, гладя ладонями бедра.  
  
      — Хм, что-то не припомню в тебе такой большой любви к пунктуальности, когда дело касалось приемов у Эдди, — он ухмыляется, убирая волосы с ее спины, и трется носом о линию позвоночника. Кейтлин дергает плечами, ощущая назойливые мурашки, ползущие от места его прикосновений по всему телу.  
  
      — Именно сегодня мы не можем опоздать, — бескомпромиссно заявляет Сноу, изгибается и чмокает его в нос, а после соскальзывает с кровати, следуя в ванную. Барри лежит на кровати и не без наслаждения смотрит на то, как покачиваются ее бедра при ходьбе.  
  
      — А в честь чего это мы не можем опаздывать?  
  
      — День рождения Эдди, ты что, забыл? — она на мгновение высовывается из ванной и смотрит на него укоризненно; он пожимает плечами.  
  
      — День рождения, значит, — задумчиво тянет Аллен. — Никогда не любил дни рождения.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Когда они приезжают к Тоунам, то дверь им открывает Айрис. Она приветливо улыбается и выглядит сияющей.  
  
      Говорят, что счастливые в браке женщины выглядят лучше. Айрис полностью подтверждает эту гипотезу. Она обнимает Барри, крепко стискивая шею; он задорно смеется и жалуется на то, что она хочет его задушить. Айрис лишь отшучивается и буквально выталкивает его из прихожей.  
  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — озабоченно спрашивает Кейтлин, оставляя поцелуй на смуглой щеке и заключая ее в объятия.  
  
      — Все хорошо, — улыбается хозяйка вечера; выражение ее лица резко становится озабоченным, и она шепчет Сноу на ухо. — Ты же никому ничего не сказала? Даже Барри?  
  
      — Я знаю не только, как выпытывать секреты, но и как их хранить, — успокаивающе улыбается Кейтлин. — Никто не знает.  
  
      — Спасибо, — Айрис благодарно улыбается и жестом просит вместе с ней пройти в столовую.  
  
      — Всегда пожалуйста.  
  
      Они собираются в привычном составе, но в измененной атмосфере. Хартли смотрит на Циско с непривычной нежностью во взгляде и тщательно следит за тем, чтобы его бокал не пустовал; Айрис сидит рядом с мужем, который постоянно склоняется к ней и спрашивает, не нужно ли ей чего. Эдди смазано скользит взглядом по Кейтлин; бурные чувства похоронены под грудой улыбок Аллену и его собственническими взглядами и оскалами, бросаемыми на Тоуна в течение последних трех месяцев. Тоун на Сноу претендовать больше не собирается: Аллен сожрет его живьем, даже если она будет не прочь.  
  
      Барри целует ее в ухо, когда шепчет забавные замечания о происходящем вокруг, и позволяет тушить сигареты в своем соуснике (пепельницу опять не принесли). Он подливает ей вина и касается ее пальцев, когда передает ей бокал. Кейтлин изящно поворачивает голову и смотрит на него, выдыхая в лицо сигаретный дым. Она улыбается уголками губ и шлет воздушный поцелуй. Барри думает, что готов многое отдать за то, чтобы она до конца жизни смотрела на него горящими от любви глазами и позволяла целовать себя перед сном.  
  
      — Попрошу внимания, — голос Айрис заставляет всех замолчать и посмотреть на нее. Она встает, держа в руках бокал с вином, к которому не притронулась с самого начала вечера. — Я бы хотела поздравить моего дорого мужа с днем рождения и просто поблагодарить его за то, что он существует. Ты мое воплощение мечты об идеальном мужчине. Лучшего я и желать не могла. И я очень долго думала над тем, какой подарок я могу сделать тебе. Подарок сделался сам. Через восемь месяцев ты станешь отцом. С днем рождения, дорогой!  
  
      Эдди вскакивает со своего места и обнимает жену; в его глазах появляются слезы счастья. Он беспорядочно начинает целовать ее лицо и смеяться. Сидящий рядом Джо встает и подходит к ним, пожимает руку Эдди и целует дочь. Кейтлин сидит на своем месте и с улыбкой на лице смотрит, как все поздравляют будущих родителей. Она подходит поздравить их самой последней.  
  
      — Ты знала, — делает вполне закономерный вывод Аллен, когда всеобщие объятия заканчиваются. Сноу утвердительно кивает, допивая остатки вина в бокале.  
  
      — Мы вместе с Айрис ездили к врачу, чтобы подтвердить результаты теста на беременность.  
  
      — Ты ездила вместе с Айрис в больницу? — ему сложно представить Айрис и Кейтлин лучшими подругами. Кейтлин пожимает плечами, словно это сам собой разумеющийся поступок.  
  
      — Она боялась ехать одна.  
  
      Барри хочет спросить что-то еще, как Эдди призывает всех выслушать его.  
  
      — У меня есть тост! Я просто хочу, чтобы сейчас все мы выпили за Айрис! За прекрасную женщину, превосходную жену и, я уверен, отличную мать! Это действительно самый лучший подарок, какого я только мог желать, — он целует жену в щеку и обнимает за плечи, прижимая к себе. После переводит сияющий взгляд на Барри с Кейтлин и задорно говорит. — А когда вы нас порадуете подобными новостями?  
  
      На мгновение в комнате повисает тишина. Сноу замирает и каменеет, улыбка прилипает к ее лицу. Барри замечает ее состояние сразу же, кладет руку на спину и начинает успокаивающе гладить лопатки.  
  
      — Не раньше, чем вы решите завести второго! Я хочу много племянников! — шутит Барри и очаровательно улыбается. Кейтлин выдыхает и выдает немного нервный смешок.  
  
      — Спасибо, — шепчет она ему на ухо, когда все теряют интерес к этой теме, переключаясь на обсуждение возможного имени для будущего ребенка.  
  
      — Я всегда на твоей стороне, — отвечает ей Барри и гладит по щеке.  
  
      Когда через несколько часов у Эдди звонит телефон, все сидят в гостиной и рассматривают детские фотографии Эдди и Айрис. Тоуну сообщают о необходимости его личного присутствия в офисе. Он извиняется перед всеми и уходит. Вслед за ним Айрис вспоминает об обещании Кейтлин съездить с ней по магазинам. Барри целует Сноу на прощание и просит быть осторожной на дороге.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Эдди выходит из своего офиса поздним вечером, разминая плечи, уставшие от долгого сидения за столом. Он звонит Айрис и сообщает, что скоро будет дома.  
  
      Говорят, что не стоит ходить по темным переулкам в одиночестве. Эдди пренебрегает этим правилом, думая, что ему бояться нечего. Он идет к своей машине, припаркованной возле черного хода, не обращая внимания на отсутствие горящих фонарей.  
  
      Он слышит тревожный звоночек в своей голове, когда уже подходит к машине. Повинуясь годами отработанному инстинкту, который его никогда не подводил, достает пистолет из наплечной кобуры, спрятанной под пиджаком.  
  
      Первому нападавшему пуля прилетает в горло; он падает на асфальт, давясь собственной кровью. Еще пятеро человек выходит из темноты. Эдди отходит назад, продолжая стрелять. Ранит нескольких, попадая в бронежилеты; лишь один падает замертво. Он бросает пистолет в того, кто приближается первым, расслабляет металлический ремешок часов, чтобы использовать их в качестве кастета.  
  
      Он думает об Айрис, когда обрушивает удар на переносицу одного из нападавших. Он думает об их еще не рожденном ребенке, когда уворачивается от ножа, выбивая ударом ноги из рук еще одного парня в черном пистолет. Он думает о своей только-только начавшей налаживаться семейной жизни, когда пропускает удар, ощущая, как в правый бок вонзается лезвие.  
  
      Он дерется до последней капли крови, заставляя себя не думать о сломанных пальцах, заплывающем глазе и кровоточащем плече. Эдди тяжело дышит, вколачивая уже мертвого противника в стену; на часах давно треснуло стекло и вывалились стрелки. Он тяжело подволакивает ногу, поднимает с асфальта пистолет, уроненный одним из нападавших, и стреляет в голову еще дышащим противникам.  
  
      Тоун проводит окровавленной ладонью по своему лицу, оставляя на нем кровавые разводы. Он думает о том, что нужно позвонить Айрис, но телефон разбит в драке. Он стягивает галстук и прижимает его к ноющей ране на боку. Эдди напрягается, когда слышит шаги за своей спиной. Он резко разворачивается, направляя пистолет перед собой, целясь в темный смутно знакомый силуэт.  
  
      — Барри? — удивленно тянет он, опуская руку с оружием. Аллен подходит ближе. — Как я рад, что ты здесь, — с облегчением выдыхает Тоун, сильнее зажимая рану. Перед глазами все начинает медленно плыть; губы пересыхают. В голове набатом звучит судорожный пульс.  
  
      — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько этому рад я, Тоун, — неестественно отстраненным голосом отвечает Аллен и молниеносным движением достает из-за пояса Беретту, нацеливая ее дуло в район груди Тоуна. Эдди делает шаг назад, удивленно смотря в ледяные глаза Барри. Он узнает этот взгляд и тут же ощущает ком, возникающий в горле. Так Аллен смотрит на своих жертв; так Аллен целится в свои цели, которые перестают быть для него людьми, стоит поместить на них мишень.  
  
      На лице Аллена не дергается ни единый мускул, когда он нажимает на курок. Звук выстрела разрывает ночную тишину.


	16. ...дорога мести темна и одинока

      Кейтлин вынуждена принять бразды правления на себя, когда ей сообщают о том, что Тоун был доставлен в Центральную больницу в крайне тяжелом состоянии.  
  
      Говорят, что быть лидером в период кризиса — крайне неблагодарное занятие. Она чувствует это в полной мере, когда Айрис бледнеет, услышав отголоски телефонного разговора Кейтлин с медсестрой. Миссис Тоун бледнеет и хватается за Сноу, чтобы тут же не упасть на пол. Кейтлин усаживает ее на диван, зовет горничную, чтобы попросить принести хозяйке воды и аптечку, и первым делом звонит Барри.  
  
      Аллен непривычно молчалив, коротко отвечает на ее реплики; Сноу готова поклясться, что сейчас он сжимает губы и пытается не сломать телефон из-за переполняющего его гнева.  
  
      — Я сейчас же поеду в больницу; узнаю, как он, — предлагает Барри; из трубки доносится звук сирен.  
  
      — Не надо. Я сама поеду в больницу. Тебе нужно разузнать об этом нападении как можно больше. Держи меня в курсе, — четко отдает приказы Кейтлин, свободной рукой сжимая запястье Айрис пальцами, отсчитывая пульс.  
  
      — Хорошо, — он на мгновение замолкает. — Как там Айрис?  
  
      — Держится; все будет в порядке, не переживай, — Сноу кусает нижнюю губу и чуть тише добавляет, позволяя своему голосу предательски дрогнуть во время произнесения его имени. — Барри… Будь осторожен.  
  
      — Как обычно, Кейти, как обычно, — с легким задором отвечает он и отключается.  
  
      Кейтлин помогает Айрис выпить воды, поддерживая ее голову. Она звонит Джо и, кратко обрисовав ситуацию, просит приехать. Она судорожно перерывает содержимое аптечки, заставляя ее выпить успокоительное, разрешенное для приема в первый триместр.  
  
      — Я тоже хочу поехать, к Эдди, — слабеющим голосом говорит Айрис, хватая Кейтлин за руку, когда она собирается уходить. Сноу мягко, но решительно расцепляет ее пальцы, удобнее устраивая ее на диване и накрывая пледом. Она поправляет подушку под ее головой и целует Тоун в лоб.  
  
      — Послушай, сейчас ты должна думать в первую очередь о себе и ребенке; об остальном позволь позаботиться мне. Скоро приедет твой отец. Если станет хуже, тут же звони в скорую, поняла? А теперь отдыхай.  
  
      — Хорошо, — наконец сдается Айрис и, закрывая глаза, поудобнее устраивается на диване, прижимая плед к груди. — Спасибо, Кейтлин.  
  
      — Все будет хорошо, Айрис. Эдди сильный, он справится.  
  
      Кейтлин звонит Циско и Хартли по дороге в больницу; отвечает Рэтэуэй. У него заспанный голос, но сознание проснувшееся. Она ни капли не удивлена тому, что они уже в курсе; слухи расползаются быстро. Сноу просит их узнать о нападении, раскопать хоть что-нибудь с камер наблюдения. А еще прислать отряд в дом к Тоуну для защиты Айрис. Хартли обещает все сделать в лучшем виде. Кейтлин почему-то впервые за долгое время верит ему безоговорочно.  
  
      Оказавшись в больнице, она первым делом пытается найти кого-то, кто бы хоть что-то знал о произошедшем. Молоденькая медсестричка пытается остановить ее, не пустить в ординаторскую, но один взгляд, прожигающий ледяной яростью, заставляет отойти и вжаться в стену. Второй врач, которого Кейтлин вылавливает и заставляет рассказать как можно больше, соглашается сходить в операционную и узнать подобности.  
  
      У Эдди прострелено легкое, обширное внутреннее кровотечение, несколько переломов и ушибов. Кейтлин просит немедленно вызвать главного врача, а сама запирается у него в кабинете; она чуть подрагивающими руками с третьего раза поджигает сигарету. За неимением пепельницы сбрасывает пепел в подставку для ручек, которые вываливает на стол.  
  
      Аллен на звонки не отвечает; аппарат находится вне зоны действия сети. Она закидывает ноги на стол, посильнее затягивается и замирает в кресле, не сводя глаз с двери, которая может открыться в любой момент. Она ждет главврача и любых известий из операционной.  
  
      Через несколько часов ей сообщают, что операция прошла успешно, однако Тоун в критическом состоянии переведен в реанимацию. Рядом с ней находится главный врач — доктор Штейн. Он подливает ей виски и обсуждает медицинские истории из своей обширной практики. Он знает Кейтлин давно, так что сочувственно улыбается и разрешает быть в реанимации вместе с Эдди столько, сколько потребуется. Ее решение о выставлении усиленной охраны из числа ребят Тоуна тоже не вызывает недовольства.  
  
      Сноу звонит Айрис; трубку берет Джо. Кейтлин честно сообщает, что шансы Эдди выжить процентов двадцать из ста; она напоминает о Мадриде и просит его быть готовым в любой момент уехать туда. Уэст соглашается с каждым ее словом и обещает начать собирать вещи; Айрис пока спит.  
  
      Тоун выглядит смертельно бледным, и от него несет смертью. Кейтлин чувствует ее сладковатый запах еще на пороге, когда держит ручку двери. Она гладит его по голове, поправляет светлые волосы и садится рядом.  
  
      На этот раз Барри отвечает.  
  
      — Он в реанимации, состояние критическое. Теперь все зависит только от него, — Кейтлин позволяет себе быть слабой, потому что сил держаться не оказывается. Ее голос дрожит, она откидывается на стуле, закрывая глаза рукой; пальцами сжимает переносицу. — Он ведь сильный, да? Он справится?  
  
      — Тоун живучий сукин сын, — голос Барри звучит с легкой иронией, похожей на беззлобную издевку. — Хочешь, я приеду?  
  
      — Не надо, у нас все под контролем, — она заставляет себя сказать так; привычно скрывает свою слишком высокую потребность в нем. Ей до одури хочется уткнуться к его плечо и расслабиться, позволить ему решать все проблемы, позволить себе быть просто напуганной женщиной. Но она не может; Кейтлин Сноу не была типичной дамочкой в беде больше тридцати лет — не будет ею и сейчас.  
  
      — Я волнуюсь о тебе; твой голос звучит странно.  
  
      — Просто я устала, но я справлюсь, всегда справлялась, — ее губы трогает легкая улыбка. — Как у тебя дела?  
  
      — В полицейском участке сказали, что нападавших было шестеро. Все они мертвы. Очевидно, они поджидали его у машины, когда он шел домой. Наверняка долгое время следили за ним. Иначе откуда они могли знать, что он всегда паркуется у черного хода или что именно сегодня его вызвали в офис. Но самое интересное то, что был еще один нападавший. Полицейский патруль проезжал мимо, когда случайно заметил тела в переулке. Они решили проверить, что произошло, когда услышали выстрел. Видели лишь смазанный силуэт в обычной толстовке с капюшоном, который тут же скрылся. Наверное, они спугнули его, раз он не успел убить Эдди. Эти же офицеры и вызвали скорую, и оказали первую медицинскую помощь. Вообще-то, Тоун жив только благодаря им, — на последней фразе Барри не справляется с собственным голосом; Кейтлин на мгновение кажется, что он звучит разочарованно.  
  
      — Тоун всегда был везунчиком. Я пока постараюсь разузнать хоть что-нибудь. Позвони, если в его состоянии произойдут изменения.  
  
      — Конечно, — Кейтлин отчего-то чувствует какую-то безысходность; она прикусывает нижнюю и шепчет. — Люблю тебя.  
  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя, Кейти, — его голос — расплавленный сахар. Он терпкой сладостью оседает в глотке, поднимая настроение. Сноу смотрит на Эдди, который все еще находится под наркозом, устраивается на стуле поудобнее и достает из сумки пистолет, готовая в любой момент отразить нападение.  
  
      Эдди открывает глаза и тихо шепчет имя своей жены, когда стрелки часов уверенно приближаются к шести утра. Барри опять не отвечает на звонки; она отправляет ему сообщение о том, что Эдди приходит в себя.  
  
      — Привет, — Кейтлин дышит на него яблочным дымом, от которого он привычно морщится.  
  
      — Привет, — хрипло отвечает он и тихо стонет.  
  
      — Не шевелись, сейчас я позову врача, — она разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но он цепляет за руку, сжимает переломанными пальцами на удивление крепко.  
  
      — Нет, ты должна знать кое-что. Это важно, — с трудом выговаривает слова Тоун; язык прилипает к пересохшей глотке. — Наклонись, ближе.  
  
      Кейтлин садится на край кровати и наклоняется к самому его лицу. Ее волосы лезут ему в рот, но он этого словно бы не замечает. Он облизывает сухие губы и жарким шепотом выдыхает ей в лицо.  
  
      — Аллен, это был Аллен.  
  
      Кейтлин резко выпрямляется, не веря своим ушам.  
  
      — Что? Этого не может быть.  
  
      — Я бы сам не поверил, если бы не видел его своими глазами, готового убить меня без всяких сомнений, — он делает небольшую паузу, — меня спас свет фар полицейского патруля; он немного промахнулся мимо сердца. Совсем чуть-чуть. Я чувствовал, как пуля входит в мое тело.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, я недавно разговаривала с ним. Он отправился искать нападавших на тебя, — Кейтлин закусывает нижнюю губу.  
  
      — Что ж, недолго ему нужно будет искать, не так ли? — Эдди замолкает, а потом внезапно озабоченно спрашивает, порываясь встать. — Что с Айрис? Где она?  
  
      — С ней все в порядке. Она дома с Джо, ее охраняют. В любой момент они готовы улететь в Мадрид, как и было запланировано.  
  
      — Отправь ее в Мадрид, сейчас же.  
  
      — Хорошо, — она тут же достает телефон и набирает сообщение Джо с просьбой отправиться в Мадрид немедленно.  
  
      — Мы должны разобраться с Алленом, — Эдди смотрит на нее серьезно, почти сурово. Она утвердительно кивает в ответ.  
  
      — Я разберусь, прямо сейчас.  
  
      — На его месте я бы давно уже уехал из города.  
  
      — Он еще в городе, я уверена в этом.  
  
      — С чего ты взяла?  
  
      — На его месте я бы не смогла уехать, не поговорив с ним, — она целует Эдди в бледную щеку и уходит. — Я попрошу врача зайти к тебе.  
  
      Эдди слабо кивает, закрывая глаза. Он думает о том, что, как бы он ни пытался, все равно не смог бы стать главной слабостью Киллер Фрост. Он мог спать с ней, отдавать приказы и думать о том, что способен хоть что-то решать в их недоотношениях. Однако суть оставалась всегда одной: единственным человеком, ломающий Кейтлин Сноу на части без видимых усилий, всегда был, есть и будет Барри Аллен.  
  
      Когда дверь открывается, Эдди свято верит в то, что это врач.  
  
      — Я бы не отказался от еще одной дозы обезболивающего, — шутливо произносит Тоун.  
  
      — Кто бы мог подумать, что тебя уделает мальчишка. Неужели я поставил не на того? — Харрисон Уэллс говорит вкрадчиво, его полузмеиный шепот врывается в разум Тоуна множеством воспоминаний и страхов. Эдди резко распахивает глаза и пытается сесть в кровати, но кривится от боли, вынуждающей его лечь обратно.  
  
      Уэллс одет в медицинский халат, на лице — маска; его выдают лишь голубые глаза, колючими льдинками впивающимися в кожу из-под стекол очков.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты же должен быть мертв, не забыл?  
  
      — Я не могу сидеть сложа руки и смотреть, как ты разрушаешь то, что я создавал годами.  
  
      — Я делал все, что в моих силах, чтобы сохранить и приумножить все, что ты мне передал.  
  
      — И именно поэтому тебя чуть не убил человек, которому ты безоговорочно доверял столько лет.  
  
      — Ему осталось жить не больше суток: сама Киллер Фрост занялась этой проблемой.  
  
      — Еще тогда, семь лет назад, когда Кейтлин Сноу сидела привязанной к стулу, отказываясь выдавать имя своего наемщика, ты недооценил ее. Вчера ты, ведясь на свои наивные представления о семье, долге и дружбе, недооценил Барри Аллена. Теперь ты недооцениваешь степень их привязанности друг к другу. Я все больше уверяюсь в том, что решение оставить тебе все было одним из самых опрометчивых в моей жизни.  
  
      — Еще ничего не кончено, ведь я еще жив. Какими бы ни были цели Аллена, он еще не победил.  
  
      — Он победил, только сам об этом пока не знает.  
  
      — С чего бы это?  
  
      — Неужели ты думаешь, что после этой фатальной ошибки я позволю тебе жить со знанием моей тайны?  
  
      — Ты не посмеешь так поступить со мной, особенно после стольких лет, когда я покрывал тебя, когда я помог тебе инсценировать твою смерть.  
  
      — Хватит недооценивать людей, которые тебя окружают, Тоун, — сказал Уэллс, подходя к капельнице и доставая из кармана пустой шприц.  
  
      — Что ты собираешься делать?  
  
      — Исправлять свои ошибки, — он набирает в шприц воздух и вводит его в капельницу, попутно фиксируя руки Тоуна, чтобы тот не вырвал катетер из вены.  
  
      Эдди вскоре чувствует, как слабость начинает растекаться по его венам. Веки тяжелеют, а даже такое простое действие, как думать, становится непомерно тяжелым. Последнее, о чем он думает, о карих глазах жены и карамельном запахе ее волос.  
  
      Уэллс разминается с врачом, спешащим в палату к Тоуну, в коридоре. Вскоре раздается сигнал, оповещающий об остановке сердца. Он украдкой улыбается и растворяется в переплетении больничных коридоров.  
  
  
 **#**  
  
      Барри видит из окна, как к дому подъезжает машина Кейтлин.  
  
      Говорят, что если действительно любишь человека, то простишь ему все. Барри надеется на то, что Кейтлин окажется способной понять его. В ее глазах блестят слезы, когда она заходит в квартиру, ранее принадлежавшую Линде. Эта квартира пустует с момента смерти ее хозяйки, забытая всеми. Барри сидит на диване, закинув ногу на ногу; на столике стоит бутылка вина и два бокала.  
  
      — Я ждал тебя, Кейти, — радостно приветствует он ее. Она останавливается в проходе, целясь в него из пистолета. — Судя по твоему лицу, можно сделать вывод, что Тоун мертв, не так ли?  
  
      — Ты добился своего? Доволен? — ее голос дрожит, как и рука, сжимающая оружие.  
  
      — Не совсем, — он встает и вальяжно подходит к ней, не выказывая ни капли страха. — По первоначальному плану ты вообще не должна была узнать о моей причастности к этому делу.  
  
      — Ты неплохо все спланировал, да? — Барри забирает из ее рук оружие и откидывает на диван. Кейтлин не сопротивляется; смотрит на него так, словно видит впервые, словно только сейчас разглядела его истинное лицо.  
  
      — Я старался, но копы все испортили. Эти продажные, никчемные создания, неспособные добиться справедливости, думающие только о собственной выгоде. Они готовы продать своих детей, лишь бы получить лишнюю тройку-пятерку нулей на свой банковский счет.  
  
      — Но причем здесь Эдди?  
  
      — Причем здесь Эдди? Ты действительно не знаешь? О, Эдди тоже не без греха. Я не буду говорить о том неисчислимом количестве костей и жизней, которые он искалечил. Я расскажу тебе об одной. О жизни моего отца. Моя мать двадцать лет назад увидела то, что не должна была видеть. Хуже того, она не взяла денег и не захотела молчать. Ей хотелось добиться справедливости. Она смогла добиться лишь того, что Уэллс лично занялся ею. А потом подстроил все так, что моего отца обвинили в ее убийстве и упекли за решетку. И все бы ничего, если бы он тоже не решился искать этой чертовой справедливости. Ему удалось достать улики, необходимые для собственного освобождения. Он знал слишком много, а, как ты прекрасно знаешь, такие люди долго не живут. Тоун подстроил его побег при транспортировке в другую тюрьму. И убил его собственноручно, по приказу Уэллса. Неужели ты думаешь, что я мог простить ему такое?  
  
      — Но вы ведь работали вместе столько лет; именно он помог тебе с работой, когда ты вернулся из армии.  
  
      — Помог? Это ты называешь помощью? Жалкая подачка, кость, брошенная голодному псу! Я потратил два года, два чертовых года в аду, в попытках защитить свою страну! Я видел, как на моих глазах умирают мои друзья, как мины разрывают их тела на части! Я оставил там все, чем я был раньше, приобретя взамен инстинкты убийцы, проблемы с гневом и неконтролируемое желание падать на землю, закрывая голову руками, едва заслышав любой громкий звук, похожий на взрыв. Он женился на девушке, которую я любил, пока я служил. А после начал строить из себя благодетеля, когда предложил мне работать на Уэллса. Обещал поручиться за меня. Он, убивший моего отца, смотрел в мои глаза и обещал поручиться за меня перед человеком, который, как впоследствии оказалось, причастен к смерти моей матери. Я хотел убить их обоих, как только узнал, но моя машина сломалась по пути к Тоуну. И тогда я подумал, что будет гораздо эффективнее развалить все, что они создали, наблюдая за их судорожными попытками спастись. Уэллс почувствовал что-то заранее. У этой сволочи инстинкты, как у любого хищника. После того неудавшегося покушения, которое совершила ты, он начал готовить пути отступления. Эдди был с ним в сговоре. Они знали, что если Уэллс просто передаст бразды правления Тоуну, то начнется нехилая заварушка, поэтому решили представить все так, словно Эдди подсидел его и решил занять его место. Тот взрыв, который унес жизнь Ронни, на самом деле был фейерверком, ознаменовавшим побег Уэллса. Тоун забрал себе власть, Уэллс обрел долгожданную свободу и ушел в подполье, пока Эдди не нашел его и не отдал нам на растерзание.  
  
      — Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом раньше? — Кейтлин смотрит на него ошарашенно, пытаясь осознать тот факт, что все, что она знала об Эдди, было ложью. Осознание того, что все эти годы Барри за ее спиной вел свою тщательно продуманную игру, однако, ранило больнее.  
  
      — Я не хотел втягивать тебя еще больше.  
  
      — Еще больше? Постой, значит…  
  
      — Тот заказчик Уэллса под именем Уолли Уэста — это я. Тогда мне казалось, что ты способна справиться с этой задачей; я ошибался. Но я не ошибся в тебе. С самой нашей первой встречи на том приеме я почувствовал, что нас многое объединяет. Только ты можешь понять меня, Кейти. Ты же знаешь, на что способны люди ради мести. Лучше, чем кто-либо другой.  
  
      Он берет ее руки в свои, сжимает пальцы и заглядывает в глаза. Она нервно кусает губу, не зная, что сказать.  
  
      — Пойдем со мной, Кейти. Мы можем быть вместе, мы можем быть, кем угодно, жить, где угодно. Хочешь, уедем в Лондон? Или Париж? У нас будет все, что ты только захочешь. Соглашайся, Кейти, и я обещаю, что сделаю все, что угодно, лишь бы ты была счастлива.  
  
      — Если бы Эдди умер там, в том переулке, — бесстрастно произносит она, смотря прямо ему в глаза; в них теплится надежда и немного безумия. — Если бы те копы не нашли его и не привезли в больницу. Если бы он умер на операционном столе. Если бы я не узнала о том, что это твоих рук дело, ты бы признался мне? Ты вообще собирался рассказать мне обо всем этом?  
  
      Он замолкает на мгновение, а после выносит окончательный вердикт, свинцовой пулей ввинчивающийся в ее висок.  
  
      — Нет. Ты бы ничего не узнала.  
  
      Кейтлин вырывает свои руки из его и отходит назад.  
  
      — Как я смогу доверять тебе, зная, что ты готов врать мне всю оставшуюся жизнь? Зная, что ты готов десятилетиями лелеять свою мечту о мести, не заботясь о жертвах? — ее взгляд падает на красное пятно от вина на белом ковре; она прижимает пальцы ко рту и утверждает, не спрашивает. — Это ты подставил Линду. Это все ты.  
  
      — Это было несложно. Она всегда оставляла свой телефон без присмотра, когда была со мной. Мне нужно было лишь совершать некоторые деловые звонки с ее номера, чтобы потом наши технические гении смогли найти неопровержимые доказательства ее связи с Королем Часов. Подбросить нужные документы тоже не составило большого труда. Фото с Эдди я сделал, когда сопровождал его на одну из сделок; документы были копиями тех, что имелись у меня. Самое забавное то, как быстро вы купились на это. А ты… О, ты ведь наслаждалась ее криками, не так ли? Признайся, ты жаждала ее смерти. Она была единственной преградой между нами, тонкой ниточкой, на которой держалось твое желание не быть эгоистичной стервой, которую в тебе видят все остальные?  
  
      Барри подходит к ней, убирает волосы за ухо, скользя пальцами по щеке. Она дергается, как от удара. Он ухмыляется.  
  
      — Последние три месяцы были хороши, ты не можешь этого отрицать. Разве ты не была счастлива со мной? Разве ты не наслаждалась происходящим? А ведь так может быть всегда, Кейти. Тебе лишь стоит сказать «да», и мы исчезнем, растворимся. Прошлое никогда больше нас не потревожит.  
  
      — Ты хладнокровно убил женщину, которая любила тебя, потому что так было нужно для твоего плана. Ты безумец, Аллен. Безумец, которому я не смогу доверять после всего, что я о тебе узнала.  
  
      — Но это не отменяет того факта, что ты любишь меня.  
  
      — Нет. Но если бы ты пришел ко мне и рассказал обо всем раньше, то я бы помогла тебе. Черт, да я была бы той, кто вырежет сердце Тоуна из его груди. Но ты предпочел делать все по-своему и в одиночку.  
  
      — Я заботился о твоей безопасности.  
  
      — Не надо прикрывать мною свое желание быть умнее всех. Ты просто хотел обдурить каждого, удовлетворяя свое самолюбие.  
  
      — Но я же люблю тебя, Кейтлин. И всегда любил. Я сделаю все ради тебя. Я бы весь мир положил к твоим ногам, стоило бы тебе только попросить. Неужели ты не можешь представить нашу совместную жизнь? У нас могла бы быть семья, которую ты всегда так хотела. Я же видел, как ты с завистью смотрела на Айрис и Эдди, на их счастье. С какой безысходностью наблюдала за наслаждающейся своей беременностью Айрис. И я понимаю, почему ты так возилась с ней все это время. Ты просто хотела хоть немного почувствовать себя ею, потому что это тебе испытать не дано. И мне плевать на твое бесплодие. Если бы ты захотела, у нас был ребенок, два, три. Столько, сколько бы тебе захотелось. Да даже если бы ты захотела заполучить ребенка Айрис, он был бы твоим. Как ты не можешь понять того, что ради тебя я готов на все? Абсолютно на все.  
  
      — Твое безумство не знает границ, Аллен, — прошептала Кейтлин, продолжая отступать назад. — Ты не любишь меня, ты одержим мной. Я — твой якорь, на котором ты завязываешь узлы нерастраченных эмоций, чтобы сохранить хоть какое-то подобие психологического здоровья, — она упирается бедрами в стол. Руками нащупывает бутылку с вином и хватает ее. — Не зря я всегда чувствовала, что наши отношения не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Я тянула тебя на дно, а ты послушно следовал за мной.  
  
      — Это ничего не меняет. Мы еще можем быть счастливы. Только со мной ты можешь быть счастлива. Пойдем со мной, Кейти, — он протягивает к ней руки и улыбается.  
  
      Кейтлин делает неуверенный шаг ему навстречу, и в его глазах загорается надежда. С каждым ее шагом его вера в их счастливый конец становится все сильнее. С каждым ее шагом ее уверенность в том, что она делает все верно, только крепнет.  
  
      Сноу обрушивает бутылку с вином на голову Аллена.  
  
      Аллен, слегка покачнувшись, облизывает губы, по которым стекает вино. Он вытирает рукавом лицо и взъерошивает волосы, продолжая улыбаться.  
  
      — Я могу считать это согласием? Если тебе захочется таким образом выражать свои чувства, то ты можешь делать это хоть каждый день.  
  
      — Ты можешь считать это предостережением, Аллен. В следующий раз в моей руке будет что-нибудь потяжелее.  
  
      Барри хватает ее за руки, притягивая к себе. Она упирается ладонями в его грудь, стараясь быть как можно дальше. Он с легкостью преодолевает ее сопротивление, прижимаясь губами в требовательном поцелуе. У его губ привкус вина и крови. Кейтлин сжимает зубы, не давая ему полной свободы действий, и пинает его коленом в пах. На миг он ослабляет хватку, и ей удается освободиться из его цепких рук.  
  
      Барри снова облизывает губы, словно пробуя ее поцелуй на вкус, и обращает внимание на пятно на ковре.  
  
      — Тебе никогда не приходила в голову мысль о том, что вино похоже на кровь?  
  
      Кейтлин испытывает чувство дежавю; все дальнейший действия происходят, как в замедленной съемке.  
  
      Барри достает из-за пояса свою верную Беретту. Кейтлин отходит назад, пока не упирается спиной в стену. Он подходит вплотную к ней, вдавливая дуло пистолета в район солнечного сплетения. Его губы почти касаются ее уха, обдавая кожу возбужденным дыханием. Вдалеке слышится вой сирен скорой помощи.  
  
      — Последний шанс, Кейти.  
  
      — Я лучше умру, чем проведу остаток жизни с таким ублюдком, как ты.  
  
      — Ты сделала свой выбор, Сноу.  
  
      Он прижимается к ее губам в прощальном поцелуе, одновременно спуская курок. Он ловит ее болезненный выдох, срывающийся с покусанных губ.  
  
      Кейтлин не умеет убивать людей, смотря им в глаза. Аллен подобными слабостями не страдает. Барри аккуратно укладывает ее на пол, а ей остается только смотреть, как он уходит, не оборачиваясь.  
  
      Кейтлин думает о том, что в следующий раз будет стрелять в затылок, и закрывает глаза.


	17. ...от судьбы не уйти

      Барри смотрит на море; ленивые волны лижут берег, перекатывая гальку.  
  
      Говорят, что обонятельная память самая хорошая. За два года Барри потихоньку забывает черты ее лица; они размазываются в его сознании с каждым днем все больше. Он помнит, что на виске у нее шрам, помнит, каков он наощупь, но совершенно забывает, какой формы. Он думает о ее волосах, но помнит лишь плавные волны кудрей и золотистый отблеск, который слепил глаза, стоит на него посмотреть. У нее были узкие запястья с тонким ремешком часов на левой руке, длинные пальцы и изящная ногтевая пластина, однако он забывает, какой узор на внешней стороне ладони образовывали бугрящиеся венки. Барри еще помнит ее фигуру; кончики пальцев легонько покалывает от воспоминаний о ее мягкой коже. Но уже не помнит точное число шрамов на спине. Барри испытывает подобие фантомных болей, когда просыпается с горящей кожей: ему кажется, что она прижимается к нему во сне.  
  
      Барри не может забыть ее запах. Кейтлин пахла яблоками и морем. У него возле дома яблоневый сад, а окна выходят на каменистый морской берег. Каждое утро, стоит ему вдохнуть свежий утренний воздух, в горле начинает першить, а сердце пропускает удар. Он покупает ее любимые сигареты и в особо одинокие времена, когда желание выть волком и сдирать ногти до крови, царапая обои, пересиливает все остальные, зажигает тонкую дамскую сигарету, позволяя ей тлеть в хрустальной пепельнице в виде листка, распространяя по комнате аромат яблочного дыма.  
  
      Аллену кажется, что он начинает чувствовать до боли знакомый запах, как только ее самолет приземляется в местном аэропорту. Ему становится тяжелее дышать; легкие судорожно сжимаются.  
  
      Она по-прежнему пахнет морем и яблоками. Он чувствует ее спиной; чувствует ее взгляд, от которого по позвоночнику сбегают колкие мурашки. Барри удобнее садится в плетеном кресле и смотрит перед собой. Кажется, он может чувствовать дыхание, щекочущее затылок.  
  
      — Я так долго ждал тебя, Сноу, — выдыхает Барри и улыбается, предвкушая звук ее голоса. Она говорит хрипло и тихо.  
  
      — Я боялась, что кто-нибудь добрался до тебя раньше меня, — она подходит к нему ближе, тянется ладонью к плечу, но тут же одергивает руку. Барри перебарывает в себе желание повернуться к ней лицом. Эта невозможность увидеть ее глаза, крапинки на радужке которых начали стираться из памяти, вспарывает его внутренности.  
  
      — Я готов умереть только от твоей руки, — просто, как одну из фраз в светской беседе, произносит он. Кейтлин поджимает губы; он чувствует это.  
  
      Барри знает, что она не может смотреть в глаза своим жертвам в момент убийства. Никогда не могла. Ему это кажется очередным доказательством наличия у нее души — свою он давно разорвал на клочки и похоронил вместе с остатками своей человечности.  
  
      Барри откидывается на кресле и закрывает глаза, когда чувствует прикосновение прохладного металла к своему затылку. Удивительно, но именно в этот момент он видит образ Кейтлин четко, как никогда. У нее ореховые глаза в зеленоватую крапинку, соблазнительные губы и точеная фигура. Она улыбается обольстительно, от нее веет чувством осознания собственной сексуальности. Она склоняет голову набок и манит его к себе, призывно приоткрывая губы.  
  
      — Аллен, — с еле уловимой тенью сомнения шепчет Кейтлин, взводя курок.  
  
      — Сноу, — почти умоляюще произносит он. Ему претят одинаково бессмысленные дни без нее. Ему претит одиночество и отсутствие цели. Он просто хочет почувствовать ее рядом с собой в последний раз. Он просто хочет побыть частью ее жизни еще хоть одно мгновение.  
  
      Аллен улыбается и расслабляет все тело. Сноу зажмуривается и пытается унять дрожь в руках. Солнце заходит за горизонт.  
  
      Кейтлин стреляет в затылок.


End file.
